I'll See You in My Dreams
by Rileyofthedead
Summary: Last Chapter added just now!
1. Prologue

_Six Months Ago:_

Her hair had lengthened out, still looking wiry and astray. Her wondering eyes sensed reasonable consciousness, yet her mind continued to gape into a mild delirium. It hadn't been her fault. The entire thing seemed to be an act of God and the wiliness to live or not, nothing else caused it. But she feared horribly that something else did.

His name was Bailey Dunstan, and he was only 10 years old. Having come in after a monstrous car accident on the main highway had sent him into a lapsed coma for six days as well as resulting in disturbing convulsions and spasms once he rejoined the waking world. The incident had happened only two days after he awoke, after he had shown promising efforts of recuperation.

Karen Morgan shared the night shift with three other nurses and only one doctor on staff. The hospital wasn't even worthy of being called a hospital, it was only a two floor building that was run by a mediocre amount of staff that were just emerging from colleges or in the pre-stages of retirement. She had been working here as an assistant, studying more or less under the terms of psychology than rather surgical doctrine use. Still she always offered her hand in a time of crisis.

This night hadn't been any different.

Perhaps it was the atmosphere of a lonely hospital that had turned into a dreary rainy night that made Karen spiral out of control. She had been helping one of the nurses do routine night checks on the patients here, including Bailey. All seemed fine because he easily accepted the narcotics and sipped some water. He drifted back to sleep quite easily.

Karen and Nurse Connie had managed to get through the entire room before anything odd happened. Bailey could be heard murmuring uncomfortably in his sleep; first it started of soft but snowballed into a groaning agony. Returning to his side, the two nurses tried to wake him back up. The child only furthered his groans which eventually turned into something worse. His arm began to spasm uncontrollably, eventually channeling through the rest of his body. Nurse Connie called in all the other attendants on the floor to come assist.

The screaming is what sent Karen of the wall.

To hear the boy scream unconsciously as he had sent continuous shivers of angst through Karen's body. Shaking, she tried her best to maintain a calm appeal. The doctor on staff that evening rushed in along with a fellow nurse. They tried to revive him, but he seemed too far gone. Blood eventually ran through his nose as spittle and a little bit of foam oozed from his dry lips. His screams turned into long dazed words, most of them screaming for his mother or father. Both of them had perished in the accident.

Staring at Bailey Dunstan's slow demise, images flashed through Karen's mind.

It had been years ago, filed away in a black folder somewhere lost in the depths of her thoughts, yet it lingered back just as easily as remembering her phone number would be. The screams of Danny Morgan, her younger brother, as he clung for dear life on a wall suspended by an unseen force echoed in her ears. She recalled the bloody mess he had spilt out from his abdomen as well as the grief stricken panic that she had to fight against to save him. It had been caused by a demon that lurked in Danny's mind like a deadly virus. She caught it too.

His name of course was Freddy Kruger.

Just at the thought of watching Freddy murder this poor suffering child caused Karen's stomach to lurch. She collapsed to the floor after she gagged into her palm. Her head collided hard with the tiles. A black out dream is all she had but the fear that had been obtained years ago when she and Nancy Thompson defeated Kruger. He came back for Nancy, she easily recalled. Having been dead for some time now, Karen felt as though the plague of Kruger would never cease, he would find and kill all of his survivors.

Thinking back on this horrific death of Bailey Dunstan, Karen sat solemnly in Dr. Stapleton's office. He had been a fair thinking man who seemed as whimsical as the white curls on his head. She had to relapse the story to him, explaining why the death had affected her so drastically.

"Now don't be offended by me Miss Morgan, but you seemed to have a head on these situations before Bailey's death. Why did it bother you at that point?"

She supposed that the way she stared at him sent a negative wave of disturbance within the room. She knew her eyes had darkened and by the tone she spoke of, ice blood ran in her veins. It only seemed fitting to explain it as such though. So Karen asked the doctor, "Have you ever had a dream…that was so awful…so unforgettable and horrifying…that if anything like it ever occurred in reality…that it would just…send you back into that hellish place? That you would be instantly reminded of the cryptic fear that the nightmare had caused you that all you could do was panic?"

"I'm afraid I haven't."

Karen's eyes met his, as she uttered quite darkly, "Lucky you then."

**I'll See You in My Dreams: Redux**

Notes: Hi everyone, it's great to be back in the fanfic world. I've taken a break from writing this story and others to complete some other projects (Just joined Fictionpress so I'll be posting some original work on there in a few days). Now to those of you who don't know what you just read, let me recap:

This is a sequel to my first Nightmare story, _Another Nightmare on Elm Street_. It told the story of Harry Scader and his girlfriend Karen Morgan who encounter the likes of Freddy Kruger. With the help of Nancy Thompson they manage to defeat him one more time. It took place between 1 and 3 replacing #2. And now many years have past since then, after Nancy's death in Dream Warrior's. I'm not going to say much but the plot is different than what was orignally here. Updates will be coming soon hopefully.

Hope you enjoyed the mini-preview.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes**: Chapter one is up! Yay! Now I'm warning you that this has some bad bad language in it. I just finished Stephen King's Christine not too long ago and let me say, they used those bad words a lot. It's addictive in a way hehe. Anyway, the first couple chapters are set ups for characters of course. So you'll get to know the good guys and bad throughout. Enjoy.

_Chapter One_:

**The Spawning Lair**

1993: Manhattan

Leonard yanked on the girl's arm, forcing her to follow his thick dirty boots toward the _Spawning_ _Lair's_ entrance. They had watched two darkly dressed people enter through the cellar-like opening of this backland pit beneath an abandoned weaponry store.

"I don't like it here Len…" She sweetly muttered as she tried to keep up with his lanky legs.

Leonard grinded his teeth. His tolerance for this kid managed to last him long enough to not strangle her. _The little cunt_, he growled, _if we didn't need her, I'd hock her shitty ass in a heartbeat._ Leonard bared a devilish smile hidden behind gritty mucky eyes and an unshaven face with deranged paleness. He spoke uneasily and rapidly to the girl, "I know you don't Elle but you know what you have to do here. You're the princess. And we _need_ our princess."

"You always say that," Ellie persisted, almost afraid to talk, "But I don't really feel like one. No one likes me."

Clenching her arm uncomfortably, Leonard stiffly said, "Now that's not true Elle. You're special. You're a very special girl."

She seemed to not hear this, she only spoke to herself, "You don't like me. I know it."

Dressed in a ratty nightshirt and pajama bottoms that she had outgrown two years ago, Ellie knew well enough that any princess wouldn't be treated with abuse and loathing. She stayed with Leonard night and day, occasionally Sara would drop by every other day or so, but it didn't make Ellie feel any safer. Her heart remained somber, while the soles of her feet had taken bloody damages by not wearing shoes or socks very often. Her hair had grown to her but in stringy long split ends. There were bruises where Leonard had grabbed her too hard or shoved her unconsciously after having a splendor of alcohol induced into his sickly body.

Coming closer to the cellar entrance to the _Lair_, Ellie meekly asked, "Why do you take care of me Len?"

Hard to believe she could really call it "caring for". She would sometimes ask herself the same question she had said to Leonard when her mind wandered to a more mature place. Leonard stared down at her and smiled. She wouldn't be surprised if cockroaches seeped in and out of his mouth. He replied, "Because they trust me. I am your knight and protector. That is until it's time…"

"Time for what?"

The smile etched wider, with the possibility of a slimy snake slithering in and out as well, "Time for when you can be special and not hurt anyone in the process."

Ellie felt frightened by that. She knew very well what he meant and knew that she was damned by it. In Leonard and Sara's terms, she _was_ the Spawn that would take them to the next level. To where darkness would corrupt the day and hell would live within the realms of reality.

"I don't want to be special…" She softly whined.

"Well suck it up Elle…" Leonard's voice turned malevolent, "You're special whether you fucking want to or not."

One of the musty wooden doors had been chained open. Only certain people knew about the Lair and even if lurking spectators came to find out what it was, they had security terms that resolved the problem. Why in fact a black-and-white police car had stopped by to investigate just a week ago. Only Ellie and the members inside the Lair knew where his remains lasted.

Leonard led Ellie down the steps, they each creaked in their own unnatural way. She was certain that one of them would collapse under her feet the moment she touched them, despite her small size. Once they reached the bottom, Ellie was introduced to an unwanted familiarity of the club. Darkly lit with spare lighting and dingy floors, the Spawning Lair lurked of creepy minds that all seemed to be attracted to the same thing: Worship of dreams.

The Spawning Lair was more or less a decoy name for what they really were. Leonard and Sara and all the rest of them referred to themselves within the club as the _Dream_ _Legion_. Green and red candles filtered above setting a dark ship-like atmosphere. Along the walls were article clippings from newspapers, magazines, books even, all relating to dreams and murder. Leonard didn't care enough to teach Ellie how to read, so she had learned to recognize some letters by herself. When she was separated from her parents –in which the time span of it all had withered in the young girl's mind- Ellie had just been able to read a few words and even spell her name.

In almost all of the articles the word Dream came up constantly.

Leonard picked Ellie up, holding her firmly in his pencil thin arms. A woman with almost white hair approached them, Ellie recognized her as Sara the Witch. Whether or not she was a real spellcaster, it didn't matter. To the girl, Sara looked as frightening as the witches in fairytales. Her dark eyes grinned along with her thick red lips.

"Good evening Ellie, how are you tonight?" Sara wickedly asked.

Avoiding eye contact, Ellie quietly said, "I'm fine Miss Sara…"

After a lashing that caused a bloody nose and sprained arm, Ellie had learned to respect all of the Legion's members by casual courtship. Ellie also learned never to talk for herself, she always had to be addressed to first.

"Good," Sara lingered on the word happily, "Tonight's a special night. You know why?"

Ellie shook her head no, "Nuh-uh Miss Sara…am I _supposed_ to know?"

Sara looked hurt for a moment, an emotion Ellie had never seen, she spoke softly and gently to the 5 year old as though she were her closest friend, "Why no Ellie, I guess Leonard wanted to keep it a surprise."

Proudly, Leonard smiled his cockroach-worthy grin. Ellie stared at him, wishing to not be in his arms, and then back at Sara again. The witch continued, "There's a party here tonight Ellie, you know why?"

"No Miss Sara."

At this mentioning, Sara's eyes lit up in a way Ellie had never seen, "It's _His_ anniversary."

Almost too shy to ask, Ellie let out, "Who…Miss Sara?"

She turned halfway, facing Leonard and Ellie as well as the wall that sat east to them. Upon it lay a shrine consisting of bones and a tethered fedora. Most of the lights had come from this way, a pathway of candles from the floor to the shrine that rested on a wooden alter, where the members looked upon it like a Godsend.

"The _Dream_ _Master_…" Leonard hissed in Ellie's ear. She frightfully locked eyes with him, "What do I have to do Len?" Her lips quivered. At this instant, Sara grabbed her from under her shoulders as Leonard let go and passed the girl off. Sara had never held Ellie before, and she seemed to stiffen once the child was in her arms.

"It's almost the Hour," Leonard said rather loudly, so most of their comrades would hear. All deviled eyes shifted towards Sara and Ellie. The path in the dingy cemented floor started a foot away from where Ellie was being held. Staring at Leonard wide-eyed she repeated, "What…do I have to do?"

Sara said quietly in her ear, "Just listen, you fucking brat."

She slipped Ellie out of her arms, placing her directly at the start of the candlelit path.

Turning to her audience Sara order that the cellar door be shut so only the Legion could hear. After this task was completed, Sara cleared her voice and triumphantly said, "For years we have been searching for the Aid; The Aid that will release the soul of our Lord to vanquish the superiors who think that they have tailgated us into a permanent penitentiary. We will be given the power of domination, to rule as one over the Land of Day. Hell will be released fellow comrades…and it is with this child, Eleanor Burroughs, whom can release the Demons into our world."

A disturbed cheer jeered from the entire pit of this basement. Ellie frowned and said to Sara, "No…Leonard told me not to do it again."

"Times have changed Elle; you _must_ do what you can." Sara's emphasis on the word 'must' sounded quite commanding. Shoving Ellie forward, knocking her nearly to her knees, Sara pursued her to move forward. Ellie could feel the stinging eyes of these mental people force her to move on. She shuffled her feet along the cold floor, heading closer and closer to the demented alter.

Lyrically, Sara sited, "If I am dreaming let me never awake, if I am awake let me never sleep. Awareness in the world of demons leads to channeling the nightmares through reality. Take us there dear Eleanor Burroughs. Let us see the nightmares that fall from your eyes…"

Ellie's throat choked up painfully, she couldn't think clearly. Leonard had told her explicitly not to repeat her so called, Nightmare Factor. It was a curse she inherited without a cause. She didn't know how to control it, it just came to her in the same way tears may come after being hurt. Sometimes if she was scared, the Factor might stir. But she would shut her eyes to keep it at bay, and it seemed to remain. Now they wanted her to release it out upon them, had they no idea how stupid a plan it was?

"I-I can't!" She let out timidly. Sara continued her ranting speech, grabbing a fistful of hair and shoving her forward, Ellie met the face of the Alter. Almost a full skeleton lay before her on a musty table of wood. The skull had been cracked in several places, the jaw missed a lot of teeth, while the nose had been battered. The skeleton did not look like it would form a human body, despite the amount of bones that Ellie saw. The rib cage had been bashed and broken, deflated without a set of lungs to fill it out, and the vertebrae resembled a bony snake that had been run over by a semi truck.

"Bring him back!" Sara chanted in command, persuading the others to follow.

Bring Him Back…_BRING HIM BACK_…_BRING HIM BACK!!!!_

The chanting turned down right evil. The morbid haunting shrills that echoed out of the partygoers throats sounded like dying creatures. They were threatening and inhuman, they would create their own hell for Ellie if she didn't do something soon. She cringed as she turned to look back at the crowd. The candles had melted from the wax, spilling drips and drops of red and green colors to slime down the walls. The darkness shrouded Ellie, the Screamers crying at her to Bring Him Back.

Ellie began to shake, she wanted to curl up in a ball and hide behind the alter, but all the demon's eyes were upon her. She began to cry as her face turned a sickly white. Shivering from the coldness of the room, Ellie turned back to the alter and tried to make something of it. All she could think of was, _Please don't hurt me…please don't kill me…I don't want to hurt anyone…_

She felt a set of nails dig into her shoulder, and she let out an innocent scream.

Sara turned her around and yelled in her face, "Why can't you do it! You damn little shit!"

Ellie screamed in panic, "I'm sorry! I'm trying I swear!"

"Liar!"

Ellie was thrown against the wall, half of her face crunching against the rough border. She fell to her knees and collapsed on her side. The girl was too shocked to cry, she simply fell limp and numb. She knew there would be bruises, maybe even some blood. All Ellie did was lie motionless while the crowd began to scream in a full rage of hatred. They ordered her to move, one of them even kicked her in the side. But Ellie remained lifeless, her eyes blazing to the left and right, while the darkness turned to pitch black. She had become catatonic. Her heart continued to race in the same pulsing speed it had been since she was ordered to step forward, yet her body felt nothing. Numbness controlled her body now. Her mouth barely opened, enough to inhale the toxic air and exhale it back out. Otherwise nothing could save her from a fatal beating.

Leonard was one of the few who simply watched. He did not participate in the beating of the girl, he felt that was too vulgar for even him. He simply waited. He knew tonight meant something special, Ellie would expose them to it, they just had to be patient like him.

While Ellie began to fade into a pit of darkness, a voice spoke to her. She wanted to wish it was her father, speaking to her in the loving way that he always had long before any of this happened. But it wasn't. It was the Other voice, the one that came when she was in danger.

Whisper darkly in her ears Ellie heard him talking, "_Do you want me to send them away?__ They can't hurt you if they're not here. Do you want to be alone Ellie?__"_

She heard herself reply, but she wasn't sure if her lips had even moved in the slightest possible way. It didn't matter, the Other voice would hear it.

Someone had found a blade that would be used in the ceremony, he was about to strike Ellie with it. Flailing it above her placid face, the man and all the other rampaging fools stopped. A calming had overcome the Spawning Lair. It began with the rattling of the cellar doors, they had been obsessively clattering opening and closing, but they had suddenly stopped. A fog emerged from the floors, a wispy windy fog that lingered around the legs of all the members.

Leonard watched curiously, he had lingered towards the back. The fog seemed to have a paralyzing affect on everyone, they seemed to freeze in the motion they were in. A jabbing throb came from Leonard's hands, he briefly held them palm-up. The blisters from the burn wounds were still peeling off in blistering pieces. Leonard knew what Ellie was capable of. He knew that the child would vengefully punish all of her attackers.

The fog iced across the floor, everyone grown mute with awe-stricken faces. The candles began to bleed masses of greens and reds, streaking the tables and walls with puddles of it. The tiny flames were beginning to burn out, leaving them in almost a petrified darkness.

Leonard watched, slowly stepping back, closer and closer to the stairs.

A dragon's roar exploded within the Lair, each flame of the candle's bursting in a radiant red glow of fire. The walls uttered a screeching sound, as invisible blades slashed across all the articles, shredding them to bits. The mayhem of Hell had come.

Everyone began to scream, mass hysteria emerged. The inferno only progressed into something lethal. The walls burned in a horrible smell as people threw each other up against them trying to escape. People burned, people were beaten when reaching the stairs. People began to run through the plaster of greens and reds, burning through them like a waxy acid, it poisoned their skin and revealed open flesh and blood. The first group hammered up to the top reaching the fresh air of night just before the cellar doors slammed on their hands.

Trapped, trapped like the sick rats they all were.

Ellie became semi-conscious during the mayhem. She rolled on her side and moaned, pulling her weight across the cement floor, scrapping her knees up. She reached the alter and crawled towards it. She found a tarp hidden behind the alter's stand. She grabbed it and unfolded it. Curling up in it like a blanket, the tremors shook. Her music of sleep was the screams and agonies of all her burning victims.

Ellie cried to herself in pain, but smiled for the sake of her safety.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two:_

**Kate Royce**

Present Day: 1995

A Corvette pulled into the driveway, red to match his ego. Nicholas, or just plain Nick for friends, eyed the little town home. It had a wholesome charm that only he could see right through. He knew she was in there, hiding from the truth. Well here he was Mr. Nick McAlister to pull her out of denial. According to the files from the Fairview Children's Hospital, she had been in custody of that special child for over 18 months. They had been here, in which Nick kept eye on for a very long time. It was time now. He could smell the Pulitzer's prize from a mile away.

He didn't dress like your average reporter, not in the slacks and buttoned shirts. Nick looked more like a cowboy, with his boots and slicked hair, hands shoved in his jean pockets while an open vest revealed a plain t-shirt. He had the recorder in his back pocket. He already knew his interrogation would be more than enough for her to open the door.

He pressed the doorbell and patiently waited. His lackluster style wouldn't give her the impression of what he was seeking, he had it all sorted out. He saw a shadow move in the door's squared window. Within seconds it was opened, and there stood a woman with long luscious locks and two curious eyes. For weeks he had been tracking her, and yet meeting her in person was just as rewarding.

"Kate Royce?" He casually asked.

"Yes?" She reluctantly replied, eyeing her anonymous visitor. He introduced himself and stated the paper he was working for, he was only half-expecting the door to slam, but surprised when she actually tried it. He knocked on the door politely and said, "Don't bother with the cops Miss Royce, won't do you any good."

"I'm licensed to use a shotgun and don't think that I won't." She warned him from behind the door. Nick simply nodded and scratched his thin stubble chin, "Yes I assume you would. Being the daughter of a police officer, you would learn things like how to shoot guns and such. I'm sure Charlie Morgan would be very proud of you."

Silence.

She was considering.

Finally the door reopened, a sliver of her beautiful face revealing once more, "How do you know that name?"

"Listen Miss Royce," His snarky voice began, "Don't judge me by first impressions, I've been studying you for a long time. I can tell you exactly where you've been and what you've done for nearly six years. That's how long it's been since Nancy Thompson was murdered, the last time anyone ever uttered the name Fred Krueger."

She stared at him deeply, eyes locked, he was not bullshitter. She finally allowed him inside, holding the door open for him as he stepped from the porch to her lovely abode. When she shut the door, her hand trembled for the handle on the table behind her. The shotgun was so close…but she couldn't. Ellie was sleeping.

"Ok Mr. McAlister, what do you want from me?" She questioned angrily, leading him into her opened living area. He casually glanced around, eyeing the room and its accessories. He turned, grinning easily, "Karen Jessica Morgan, born 1970 to Molly and Charles, has a brother, Daniel Christopher Morgan who one night was brutally attacked by an unseen force in which his entire insides were ripped apart-"

"Stop it!" She shrieked, her hands fisted in frustration. Nick had her hooked, this was going all too well. Kate Royce glared evily at her guest, "You've made your point already. But the whole incident involving me and Fred Krueger died years ago. He's an urban legend now."

"You don't believe in him at all?"

Kate nodded, "As much as I believe in the Tooth Fairy and Santa. He's only what you create him to be."

Nick shook his head and made an awful clicking sound with his tongue, "You must have had some really good doctors Kate. You're the only one of the survivors who actually makes sense of what she says. Good for you."

"Fuck off." She gritted through her teeth, "I don't see why you've come to harass me now. I'm not Karen Morgan anymore."

He sighed, "You're right Kate, you're absolutely right. Freddy's dead, has been for a long time, and you have obviously regained a stable life. Even got married and adopted a kid. But what could possibly make me come all the way here just to have this little chat with you?"

Before she could answer, Kate's face turned whiter and her eyes drifted from Nick. There was a doe-eyed girl staring down upon the two. Nick turned and was all the more pleased. He greeted her with a fake smile and told her hello. The small child only tumbled down the stairs and cross the threshold quickly to grab on to Kate's skirt.

"She looks prettier than those hospital pictures for sure." Nick noted, though not sounding sincere when speaking. Her hair was clean and smooth, put in a lazy ponytail that had been rustled with while she was in bed, and she wore a long t-shirt that covered her small bony knees. She stared blankly at Nick and then looked up at her adopted mother.

"Sweetie this is Mr. McAlister. He's working on a story," She sneered at him though, "But I doubt he'll get very far on it."

The girl just started at her, and slowly returned her lost gaze back to the reporter. Nick sighed, "Look Miss Royce, I don't want trouble, but if you don't cooperate then I can fuck up yours and that girl's entire image just by pressing words on a keyboard."

She glared at him again, particularly for swearing in front of her daughter, "Leave Ellie out of this. She has nothing to do with the situation."

"Oh but doesn't she?" He stared down at her again, pressuring terror in her eyes, "Why did you adopt her Kate? Because they found her in a sea of dead bodies that were trying to kill her, you could relate to that couldn't you?"

Kate felt Ellie's grip tighten, she knelt down and caressed the girl into her arms. She shuddered at the thought, she had seen the cellar where they had found her, and she couldn't imagine how the child had survived the fire. Kate was only supposed to treat her at the hospital, she was her psychiatrist, but she ended up firing a great love for Ellie. She felt the need to protect her, and that no one else could serve her justice. No one knew where to find her parents, but under certain treatments they assumed that her parents would never be found unless they looked from the insides of the earth.

"Leave her alone." Kate warned again, this time she found herself trembling as she held on to the girl. Nick stared at the pair, not emotionally touched but impressed with their compassion, "She still doesn't talk does she?"

The man frightened her, he could probably tell her what she had eaten for breakfast, lunch, and dinner from three months ago. He was tormenting her, tormenting Ellie as well. The girl barely spoke but that didn't mean she wasn't at all coherent to the world. He was reminding her of memories she had tried to forget. If he said one more thing, she might just scream.

Standing up with the child in her arms, Kate said, "I refuse to talk to you until my husband gets home."

He smiled, "Oh right, good old Harry. How's that limp he's got? Seems pretty docile for a man with years of scarring and internal pain. I've seen your guy's wedding pictures, looked great then too."

"Get out!" She found herself screaming. Nick was taking aback by her ill hospitality. Ellie whimpered, now she was terrified of them both. Placing her daughter down, Kate stormed right up into Nick's greasy face, "I don't care what you know or how you know it, you've made the point that you're the best fucking investigator ever. I'm giving you three seconds to leave before I call the cops for harassment."

"But don't you want to know what's happening in Springwood?" He was bargaining with her. Shaking in rage Kate hissed, "I could care less."

Nick took a step back, "It's not Krueger. But it's someone damned close."

"I don't care." She reminded him, but he stressed on, "Five of them are dead already. People are getting scared again. It's been quiet for a long time. But now this new kid…well…he's just as bad as the real Freddy."

She punched him. She hit him squarely in the jaw and saw blood splatter from his mouth. Nick stumbled with a great shock and cupped his oozing jaw. He gave her the first real emotion she had seen in him all day. Surprised.

"Get out of my house right now." She calmly told him. Wiping his swelling lip he began to head towards the front door. He opened it without a word and only stared coldly back at Kate and Ellie. But before he departed he said at last, "It's a copycat Miss Royce. A copycat Krueger."

The moment the door slammed, Kate felt hot stinging tears fill in her eyes. She was uncontrollably shaking. She stood her ground momentarily until she heard Ellie speak for the first time since the incident started. Her daughter's fragile voice asked softly, "Mommy, who's Freddy Krueger?"


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes**_: I was snobby on the last chapter and didn't put any comments or hellos. So here I am...back again! Man didn't think you'd see me again. Seriously, I got very busy there for a while and just wasn't able to punch out any additions to this story. Also I wasn't pleased with how I had it arranged, and it took a lot of brainstorming and a lot of Dean Koontz books to help me come up with what you will read now. The main thing was explaining how Karen/Kate and Harry turned out years later. My first few tries, they were both crazy and depressed. Well that made me crazy and depressed. So I opted for the friendlier version. You can really see a difference in this story and in my first one. It depicts the stages of where I was at the point when writing. When I wrote Another Nightmare, I was knee-deep in depression-emo-central. Crazy for the blood and violence. And now I actually care about developing a plausable story. (I know I'm gonna get replies saying that ANOES was fine, but you weren't in my head when I wrote that). Not saying that I'm backing off on the violence or anything, but it will make more sense than just having Freddy kill off every character. My main goal for I'll See You In My Dreams: ORIGINALITY. No offense to anyone on here, because there are tons of phenominal writers, but I think one thing that Nightmare on Elm Street needs is a dosage of major suspense and mystery. Not just another stock of characters who all get hacked by Freddy. Again, I'm critizing my own story, but it's just how I think. I'm not shunning it, and I'm not saying don't read it, I'm just definately improving my writing skills with this sequel. So don't let me discourage you from reading/writing! It's all in good fun!_

_Riley_

_Chapter Three_:

**The Sweet and Innocent**

Harry Scader found his wife talking desperately on the phone when he finally arrived. She had been so involved in her conversation that she didn't even hear him come in. He found Ellie sitting quietly on a bar stool, watching Kate from inside the kitchen with amusement. A warm smile from her seemed to make him feel relieved. She was what most parents would consider a picture-perfect child. She was quiet, sweet, and well behaved. However it surprised Harry to hear his daughter speak in a calmly manner about the man Mommy had punched.

"What are you talking about Elle?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, giving her a curious eye. Ellie was a child of few words, but when she did speak, (and the couple had only recently gotten used to hearing her talk often), it had some value. Kate's back was turned to them, and she was intently speaking with the anonymous person on the line. Ellie went on to explain the man who had come to try and scare Mommy and her. Kate was speaking with one of the editors of the man's paper. She was threatening them with lawsuits and trying to get him fired and such, Ellie had never seen her so upset.

Both Harry and the girl jumped, Kate had angrily slammed the phone into the receiver. She turned to face the pair, revealing a train-wrecked expression. Harry asked her if she was alright, while Ellie was prepared to watch Kate cry again. It had been several hours since Nick's appearance, and Kate had finally garnered enough strength to actually call the newspaper that he was working for. But they weren't the only ones Kate had to answer to, for Ellie was left with a few questions of her own.

She knew that these parents she had weren't her real ones, and where the real ones actually were was a mystery. Ellie had managed to savage most of her memories being held captive into a small black file stored somewhere in the depth of her mind, but when Nick came the file reopened. She had been patient though, she could wait to hear what Harry and Kate had to say her.

Harry entered the threshold, consulting Kate immediately. She didn't break down into his arms sobbing however, instead she calmly elaborated on what Ellie had briefly told him. Her fear had evaporated into hatred, while talking she couldn't stand still, she recklessly walked about the small kitchen cursing the reporter and his method to crack her apart.

Ellie asked the first question, "Why did he make you mad Mom? How did he know all of that stuff about you, me, and Daddy?"

Harry replied, "He was studying us. Following us and taking notes, as though we were his scientific experiment."

"But _why_?" She stressed.

Kate shuddered, shaking her head while speaking, "Ellie please go in the other room, I have to talk to Harry in private."

"But…"

"Only for a few minutes honey. Then we can all discuss this problem alright?" Kate told her, leaning against the counter to hold her strength up. Ellie stared at the couple momentarily, catching Harry's eye. He seemed as confused and stressed as they were, but he couldn't show it. It was his job as the husband/father to retain structure. He just asked Ellie to do as Kate had asked. She nodded and exited into the living room.

When she fully departed, Harry pulled Kate's elbow and walked her to the opposite end of the kitchen. He muttered softly, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume this guy had info on Krueger. What did he say Kate?"

She waited to respond. Hearing him call her by her fake name sounded so odd at times that even she would forget that Karen Morgan no longer existed. But she had asked him to request this for her, before they ever married. When Kate was released from the hospital, Harry had been there to help regain a safe lifestyle, and it began with the name change. Standing here though, discussing about the cause of both of their sanities, Kate felt like the same terrified teenager she was when she met Freddy.

"Something…something about a copycat." She whispered. This perplexed Harry almost instantly. He wasn't sure what he was really expecting to hear but that certainly wasn't it. Harry mouthed the word copycat as though he had a garlic taste in his mouth, and Kate simply nodded.

"How do you copy a guy who kills you in your sleep?"

"That's what I thought too. But the fact is anyone from Springwood would automatically assume that it was Freddy. Whether he was alive or not. Someone must have made their own razor-glove." She sighed.

"Because he had nothing better to do with his time?"

"I don't know Harry, I threw McAlister out before he explained all of it. But I…I really don't want to be involved. I thought we were happy. We're nowhere _near_ Springwood, haven't been there in almost ten years! But that…" The tears were filtering her eyes, and her voice quaked in anger, "That _bastard_…came and just blew everything we've built up in our faces. And bringing Ellie into it too!"

He shushed her, rubbing her shoulders calmly and eventually stroking her pale cheeks. No matter how distressed Kate looked, Harry could see her beauty shine right through. At this point he had to overlook it. Sighing he said, "You're right Kate, we're not going anywhere near Springwood and so we shouldn't have to even concern ourselves about it at all. No one's going to bother us. Freddy is dead, and as long as we're aware of that, than he or any copycat won't bother to come looking for us."

Her eyes lit up momentarily, she asked in a hushed tone, "What-what about Danny? I-I didn't even think to call him! He's all alone at that boarding school…" She began to pull away and run towards the phone, but Harry held her back and said dryly, "I guess now would be the time to mention that I got a call from the school at work today."

"What?"

"Yeah I guess my name was just next on the list, I assured them that I would let you know immediately."

Kate understood what he was going to say without even asking, she simply said, "They don't know where he is this time?"

"Nope. But I'm sure he'll turn up, he always has."

"It's very convenient for him to run off at a time like that." Kate thought aloud, "Maybe…maybe he heard about the copycat. Maybe he was attacked already!"

Terror faltered in her face, Harry was on the verge of slapping her. Never in their marriage had he seen her so hysterical. But he knew exactly how she thought, he was like her in that way too. They were both survivors. Of course the most agonizing thoughts would come up. Harry still cautiously took the prescribed drugs he had been assigned to years before, even though the doctors sought him out as a cured man.

He finally grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her once, "Kate! Stop acting this way. You've overcome this much and now because of one stupid ass reporter, you're gonna let it all fall back into the shitter again? I can't let you do that. Not now. Times are different. We have responsibilities. We have Ellie. If anything, you should at least consider _her_. Please don't do this now."

Harry had never begged anything from her, in fact he respected her recovery in returning to the world as a full and complete woman. When she decided to abandon the past by changing her name, he agreed with it. And now he could depict her easily, the woman he loved had grown into this woman standing before him, Kate Royce. The woman she left behind in the asylums and hospitals was Karen Morgan. Harry couldn't stand to see Karen emerge from her again. She saw the pain in his eyes, and fell limp. She stopped blubbering about Danny, and finally matured in her face.

They had Ellie.

They couldn't play scared little kids anymore.

They had to be brave for Ellie.

_**Later that Night…**_

Despite earlier events, the evening had dwelled into the calmer evenings that Ellie and her parents were accustomed too. Harry had phoned a friend of his who was working his way through law school to ask a few questions, and Kate had refused to let the girl out of her sight. That night while tucking her in bed, Kate sat beside her and stared curiously at the small girl. She had cautious eyes and baby cheeks, but Kate knew that her experiences left her isolated and lonely. She had done all she could for Ellie, but still she seemed to never fully grasp what wall had blockaded her memories.

Stroking her hair, Kate asked, "You gonna sleep tonight, kiddo?"

"I'll try. It's hard sometimes though," The girl replied in her quiet tone, Kate asked, "Why's that Elle?"

She took a moment to choose the right words before fully answering, "I wake up scared. Like someone's after me. But I never have dreams."

"Never?"

She shook her head, "No. I can't ever remember them. But they scare me. That's for sure."

Kate shook her head, not wanting to revisit the topic she and Harry had argued earlier, "No one's after you. You know that Harry and I would do everything we could to keep you safe, right?"

A small smile cracked in the girl's almost doll-like face, "I know."

"Good." Kate smiled back. She kissed Ellie on the forehead and wished her a goodnight. Kate reached for the bedside lamp and turned it off. She told her daughter that the hall light would be on and that she and Harry were only ten steps away. Ellie knew all of this already, but she obliged Kate to explain it once more. Leaving a crevasse in the door, Kate saw the girl turn on her side and easily drift off into a slow slumber.

She wandered downstairs to find her husband limp from the kitchen to the living area. Harry's nerve system had undergone series of torment, he still had nasty scars from the four sharp blades of Freddy's glove. It was the first time that Kate had seen him limp this badly. Her own scars from Freddy's attacks didn't compare to Harry's. He had gone through so much before she ever joined the brigade, he was much like a soldier dying slowing in a battlefield.

She helped him ease onto the sofa. Sitting next to him, he placed an arm around her and held her briefly. Silence consumed them, however everything they had to say was being expressed mentally. Breaking the tension, Kate announced Ellie's psychiatric check-up in the morning.

"What do you plan to do with her?"

Kate was quiet, but softly said, "I'd like to see what her dream patterns are like. And she's blocked so much out of her head I think it's coming back through the form of…_nightmares_."

Harry stared at her with his glazed blue eyes. They knew what the other was thinking to a par. But the unresponsive communication was enough to stir uncomfortably in their stomachs. He asked, "Should we say anything…you know about Freddy?"

Kate hated hearing that name, she cringed at the thought, "No. Absolutely not. We don't have to put her against our own problems. We'll just wait and see what happens tomorrow."

"Right."

More silence.

"I can't believe I'm actually tired." Kate admitted after a minute. Harry briefly smiled at her, "There's some Hypnocil in the bathroom. If you're interested."

She sighed, half amused, "I think you've become addicted to those things. That's not healthy."

"Better than a lot of things Kate."

"I'll say."

She left him to watch the evening news, while re-entering the kitchen to turn off the lights for the evening. The dishes from a mildly eaten dinner sat in the sink. She reached for the faucet and the first plate, swishing water back and forth to rid of the junk. She was unsure why she looked up, her mind wasn't distracted with many thoughts, she was trying to keep a tedious task under her belt, but she looked up anyway.

A face was staring at her through the kitchen window.

Kate's heart paused for too long, the clatter of ceramic plates erupted in the room. She saw the face staring desperately at her. Blood on his cheeks, damped in sweat, a mere shadow in the moonless night, it was enough to send a thousand chills up and down her spine. She waited for him to break the glass and grab her.

He stared.

The first thought that ran through her mind was Nick McAlister. His snide comments fabricated her brain, taunting her repeatedly…_You must have had some really good doctors Kate_…She argued, I'm not crazy. But Nick's overbearing voice killed her inner thoughts…_You must have had some really good doctors_…

"_KAREN!"_ The face screamed.

Kate screamed back.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes**: _Ok enough characterization! Lets see some action! Last update for the weekend, and God only knows when I'll be back. Enjoy this! _

_Chapter Four:_

**Dreamers and Bleeders**

She knew it wasn't real.

It was a resemblance that her imagination substituted. But she sat on the sofa in her family's living room just as she had months before. Her hair had shortened again, her cheeks were filled with color, and her hands didn't shake in anxiety like they did when she was lost. She waited for something odd to happen, but only silence seemed to fill out the hollowness of the house. She didn't know where her mother or father was, or if they would even be in this dream.

Her television seemed to have her fixation.

Silent static illuminated the dark room, creating shadows on the floors and walls that were bigger than they should have been. Ellie realized that the smoke had infiltrated her body even in the dream, she was paralyzed from the neck down. She sat mutely on the sofa, her arms numb without feeling as well as the rest of her body. With every passing moment, Ellie foresaw felt a sense of danger that the house was enduring.

She couldn't run away this time.

Her eyes rolled around, looking for some sign other than the static filled TV for a clue. The doorframe that opened to the kitchen led into a pitch black room. The hall to her left where the staircase led upstairs also remained in blackness. She felt like an intruder, even though she knew this was all a dream. A feeling told her that something bad was brewing.

She _wouldn't_ be able to escape again.

As her heart thumped at a racing pace, she stared back at the wide television. A voice echoed slowly from it. The static blurred as the voices swarmed in deep monstrous tones. They grew louder, some breaking up into more human-sounding tones, some staying the same.

_Hey Ellie_, one of them said. Her attention was grabbed instantly. She hadn't heard her Daddy's voice in so long, that it distressed her terribly. Her mouth babbled to say his name, but only a whisper came out.

He said again, _Hey Ellie…what does he look like?_

"Who?" She mouthed to the television.

_What does the boogeyman look like Ellie? _Daddy's soft voice asked.

She shook, remembering that both her mother and father had informed her that there was no such thing as the boogeyman. That was what she told herself, that there was no such thing as the boogeyman. However it did not settle her nerves, for a wind picked up in the center of her living room, blowing around books and magazines, the walls rattled the photographs that hung, some dropping to the floor and breaking, while the lights flickered on and off.

In the kitchen, she saw shadows that resembled those in the Spawning Lair, those who tried to hurt her and wanted to sacrifice her. In the living room though, she would hallucinate the images of her parents. Her mother's tall figure and short black hair looked the same, but in the end she still looked soulless. Her father was broad shoulder with lighter hair but a stronger face, he had been nicknamed the Gentle Giant among friends and family. But like her mother, the Giant had no comforting vibes that echoed off him. In fact, they looked rather corpsey.

"_Mommy_!" Ellie shrieked, while her body still motionless but her voice regenerated with a strength and need. The lights would turn on and off, the dark shadows of the Dream Legion gathering closer to the door so they could grab her, and her parents reappearing throughout the living room, with a mixture of death and sadness in their eyes.

"Mommy _please_!" Ellie begged as they faded away and shortly returned, "Mommy, Daddy I'm scared! Please _help_ me!"

Suddenly, the gaunt in her parents stopped, they became animated with curiosity. Her mother's eyes became alive, and they saw Ellie in the terror that she sat in. A shaky voice that echoed from miles away escaped a pair of dead lips, "_Oh Ellie…my poor Ellie…"_

She wanted to cry, she wished she could move so she could run and hug her mother. But she was stuck, "Mommy…please help me. I miss you."

"_We miss you too Elle_," Her father chimed in with a faded voice. Tears steamed in her eyes, she sadly asked, "Where are you?"

Ellie's mother seemed to be shocked with the fear just as bad as her daughter was. She said in a dazed response, "_We're dead honey. We've been dead for a long time._"

"NO!" She trembled, the cries unbearable to contain, "No you can't be dead! I need you!"

"_We_ _know Elle…we want to help you…but we can't now_." Her father humbly spoke.

Staring doe-eyed at her mom, Ellie's lip trembled, "Mommy…please…don't leave me."

Her mother's sad expression seemed at a loss. She could see now that her parents were more translucent than before, their ghostly images seemed to be fading the more they spoke. Ellie asked, "Can't you help me? There are bad people after me."

"_We'll try Elle_." Her father assured her.

"_Listen to me Ellie_," Her mother began softly, _"You're not the same girl anymore. He's given you all the strength he can. You can control more than you think you can. There's a special gift inside of you."_

"No there isn't…its bad Mommy, it's very bad."

"_If you can control it, nothing bad can ever happen_."

The shadows broke out, swarming the room in fatal sweeps, blackness leeched across the walls and ceiling, decrypting Ellie's parents in the process. Trapped in this dream state, she didn't know how to escape. For that matter, she didn't know if she could even move.

_Bring him back_…they chanted again.

"No…" She argued.

_Bring him back and he can help you_…they told her.

"No way…you can't make me."

A snaking feature began to swallow her feet, she watched in awe stricken fear. The snake draped itself around her ankles, itching up her shins to her knee, swallowing her in a hollow feast.

"_Stop_ it!"

It lingered upon the couch, spilling its icky black substance to help speed up the process.

"STOP IT!" She let out a horrifying cry.

It woke her up.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Had he not spoken up, Kate and Harry would have mauled their intruder. And he knew it too. After realizing what had happened, Harry proceeded to attack their tormenter from outside. But he saved himself, only angering the couple. She dragged him in through the screen door, pulling him inside from a windy night. His face was rather blank, derailed of something. The blood Kate had seen crusted his faces covering some wounds that he had managed to earn during his adventure. But before allowing him a chance to sit down and explain himself, Kate slapped him hard on the backside of the head.

"God damn you Danny! You scared the hell out of me!" She scowled. Harry turned on a light switch, he stood before his brother-in-law and examined him. Shaking his head he commented, "What happened to you kid?"

He shuddered quietly, murmuring but not saying anything. He was hurt badly, his face drained of energy. Shaking away her angst Kate eased her brother into a chair. His hands thick with ice, and he himself looked putridly ill. She kneed before him and spoke softer, "Danny? Can you hear us?"

If they weren't attentively watching him, they would have missed his head slightly move. Finally he opened his mouth to speak, causing both Kate and Harry to gawk in awe. A blood bomb had exploded in his mouth, dying his gums and teeth bright red. Shaken, Kate grabbed her brother and held him, brushing his hair, asking for him to say something. Harry instinctively reached for the phone, but Danny finally choked up a few words, "Can't…stole a car…"

"From the school?" Kate asked. He stared at her for a moment, Harry answered his silent question, and "They called us today, seeing if you had dropped by here. We assumed you would eventually."

He nodded respectfully, closing his battered, bloodshot eyes for a second. Kate ran her hands over Danny's face repeatedly, she was terrified at his sight. This hadn't been the first time she had seen him like this. Over the years he had gained a rough reputation of being loose cannon when it came to personal issues. He dealt with his problems physically, rather than building a paranoid delusion like she had. Still she blamed herself for not being able to take care of him.

When the moment to leave Springwood came, she jumped on board without looking back. She wanted to bring Danny, even insisted upon it, but her father couldn't let him go just let. He was still a child at the time. Now he was a young adult, still miserable and deranged. Kate couldn't take care of him anyway though, she had spent years filing in and out of institutions, and now that she was alright…she was too late to save him.

She held his face in her hands, staring at his cold eyes, "Danny…you need a doctor. I promise I won't let them take you away. Just tell me what happened, and I'll help you."

Danny stared at her for a period of time, eventually drifting over to Harry. But before he spoke, there was a call from upstairs, a desperate cry from their little girl. Kate watched her husband leave to tend to Ellie, while she still had Danny's problems before her.

"I'm gonna die Karen…"

She stared at him, "No, why would you say that? Danny you've been through worse. Tell me what happened _please_."

Her brother's bloody lips muttered in short breaths, "I don't sleep…haven't slept in three weeks…that's how…the accident happened...my fault…gonna die…"

She began to rub his hands frantically, to generate some heat through his body, while tremors rattled through her bones. She said, "Why did you run away from school Danny? Why did you steal their car?"

His voice was slurring, his eyes were unfocused, "Heard stories…saw pictures…had to see if you were ok…bastards…they wouldn't let me call…fucking bastards…"

She rubbed harder, beginning to plead for him, "What pictures are you talking about? What stories?"

"I've seen him Kare…just like in my dreams…but I was awake…I know cause…I don't…sleep…anymore…"

"Danny what are you talking about?"

"S'not…s'not Freddy…S'not him a'all…but he'll be back…fuckin…fuckin swear it sis…he's coming…"

"Danny! Wake up!" She shook him, his eyes were preparing to glaze over. She didn't know how bad his accident had been, but she could see death creep up quickly. She didn't realize the tears that had streamed down her face, blurring the vision of her dying brother. She didn't want to leave to phone for help, because she knew the moment she let go, he would too. She tried to coax him, wake him with any words she could find. He rocked his head from side to side, drooling red saliva and shaking uncontrollably.

That's when Ellie appeared.

Her mind was hazy, her dream already fading, but she was woken by a sense of urgency. She told Harry something bad was happening, something just downright awful. He didn't disagree, but wasn't sure how to explain the situation that was going on downstairs. She wanted to see for herself though. Standing behind her, Harry only watched as the little girl staggered tiredly into the kitchen, where Kate knelt before a bloodied up boy. Ellie recognized his mashed face, knew instantly. And for some reason or another, she felt the need to help him.

Kate was trying to wake him, she asked Harry to get someone on the phone. She was afraid to acknowledge Ellie, she didn't want her to see this event. But her wide eyes stared curiously at Danny, who didn't even notice her presence.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispered to Kate. The woman couldn't answer without her throat closing up. She managed to utter, "You shouldn't see this honey. He's hurt badly."

Ellie saw her adopted mother's hands clenching the boy's. Slowly she placed her own small hands on top. Her heart began to trounce around, raging inside with compassionate care. She stared at Danny, stared at his flesh and wounds. He looked harmless, he was wiry and skinny, wore a flannel shirt and jeans, now soaked in his grief. Whatever was happening to him, Ellie knew it wasn't fair. She knew Danny, had loved him as much as she loved Kate and Harry. This was the first time she had seen him in a couple months, it was a rather sad reunion. But she gripped her hands within Kate's, and hoped that she could keep him alive for a little longer.

After the dragging events of today, murder was the last thing on the small child's mind. She couldn't cope with it, Kate was aware of this. She wanted Ellie to leave, but couldn't bring herself to say it. However, they sat there quietly, while Harry who seemed 1000 miles away called for help. Ellie gazed at Danny, not crying or shaking. She firmly held on. She was going to see him wake up.

Kate's hands felt hot, as though someone was pouring acid on them. Noticeably it was where Ellie was pressing that this flaming intensity started. The heat seethed through Kate's hands, she could feel it trickle in her blood and bones. Yet she held on, unsure of what was happening. Ellie had no remorse on her face, only solid concentration. She wasn't applying any pressure yet it felt like the weight of the world had dropped upon their hands. She stared deeply at Danny. From Kate's perspective, she was watching the child will him back to life.

Her hands were on fire now, as though someone had set of firecrackers near her, the pain spiked up and continued to singe through Danny. Breaking away from the sight of Ellie's gauntly stare, Kate could see Harry out of the corner of her eye, watching with concealed bemusement. He was frozen, not about to break this sensation of which was happening. Kate wasn't sure what he was really seeing, but she guessed that whatever she was feeling had drifted in his direction.

Absolute silence with the most impacted tension Kate had ever known.

She waited.

Her hands were numb from blinding pain, yet she wouldn't let go. Harry hovered nearby, agog at the scene.

Wait.

"Are you ok Danny?" Ellie's voice broke the lasting silence. When she withdrew her hands, Kate pulled hers back too, cramping with a burning intensity. Harry finally crossed over to them, kneeling besides the girls and staring at all three of them. His mouth had fallen crooked, he couldn't ask or speak. He had seen his girl, his innocent little girl, perform some sort of supernatural act. She didn't look angelic while doing, in fact her face had turned dark and rather aging. But she had reverted to his little Ellie, who would no sooner hurt something if her life depended on it.

Kate knew this too. And she looking up at her brother, she knew whether he responded or not, that Ellie had saved him. He would be alright until the ambulances came, and he would sleep through the night.

They waited.


	6. Chapter Five

Notes: I tried to post this last night but for some reason it wouldn't save. So if you're reading this than I actually suceeded. I'd like to thank kar-zid for the inspiring comments in the review section. Gave me enough of a jilt to punch out another chapter. I'm expecting a lot of comments on the last part.

Chapter Five:

**Questions**

The car dreadfully filled with silence. Ellie had curled up in one of Kate's sweatshirts and was listlessly humming a soft tune to herself. Despite that she was completely removed from the rest of the world, she hadn't said anything since the freakish incident in the kitchen almost an hour before. Harry watched her at every moment he could. The stop lights were kind to him, for he could sit and examine the little girl as she tiredly accompanied him in the passenger's seat.

He recalled the early days of when Kate brought the girl home. She acted in such a manner of oblivion. She was almost borderline of being catatonic but she had a better conscious than most that save her from being claimed autistic. It was mainly the talking issue, that in which she never did it. Although Harry remembered the first night that she ran up to him and clutched him by the legs, bearing a big hug before she went to bed. It was a feeling he supposed most parents got when they had babies. When the child would grab hold of the father's finger with its miniature fist or when it would respond to the sounds of its mother. It was a grand feeling that he couldn't express to anyone except Kate.

Another red light caused for him to brake again. Ellie didn't move.

After the paramedics arrived to take Danny to the nearby hospital, the police came and asked for someone to claim the car he stole. Kate had ridden with her brother leaving their daughter with Harry. She knew that he would ask the same burning questions she had. They were less than ten minutes from where Danny apparently crashed the stolen car, and he had still not said anything.

He now began to wonder of Kate's acceptance of the girl. Before she brought Ellie home to live with them, and when she was just another patient that she met on her routine rounds in the hospital. Harry worked at the high school as the head of the English department, having long abandoned his search in medicines. He realized how much he could influence kids, and they seemed to welcome him. He was young, witty, and had many admiring students of the female gender. Kate questioned him once if his chance of career options was to look out for Freddy sightings. He wanted to laugh it off, but he sometimes found himself lying awake at night curious if Freddy really had found them.

Kate was stronger than he was. She had undoubtedly forgotten the events that brought them together. She had trained her mind to block out the memories, and assume Freddy as imaginable as Santa Clause. She knew of the Dream Killer's capabilities yet managed to build a barricade in which he could never penetrate. Harry was only beginning to build such a force. Although after tonight, he was reminded of his own capabilities. Ones that he explored all the time. He could take himself into other people's dreams, best their knowledge. He often found himself admiring Kate's dreams absent mindedly. He couldn't willingly control it like he did in high school. And he knew that whenever his mind was trying to conceal inside of Ellie's, that he would be woken up with a horrified force that he didn't understand. And according to his wife Ellie didn't either.

"Are we there yet?" She murmured in the quiet car. Her humming stopped suddenly and now she was conscious again. She startled him, really jumped him out of his train of thought. Clearing his throat though Harry said, "Just a few more minutes Elle. You feeling alright?"

She stared sweetly at him, and he was reminded of the deranged look on her face during Danny's resurrection, he had to fight the urge not to shudder. Blinking, Ellie said, "I think so. Did Danny and Mommy go to the hospital?"

"Yes. We'll go meet them after we're done here."

"Where are we going?"

"Well Danny stole a car from his school and crashed it out here on the highway."

"Did he fall asleep while driving?"

Harry only nodded. He could feel her eyes gazing upon him. If he didn't know any better he seemed somewhat frightened of her. Ellie picked up on this immediately, "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Harry turned away from the road to meet her face to face, she was stoic in her question, "Did I do a bad thing? I was only trying to help Danny. Mommy knew he was dying. You did too huh?"

"Yeah honey. He was dying. And there's no saying that he might live anyway."

She shook her head in disagreement, "But I helped him! He's still gonna die?!"

He realized he had done the same thing to her that his parents did when he was her age. They went back on their words and confused him into an innocent plea. He shouldn't have said anything. However Harry bit the bullet and explained to Ellie in a tired yet honest voice, "Honey…what you did…well I've never seen that kind of thing happen before. You saved Danny for now. But sometimes it takes more than physical attention to make someone better. He has to want to live."

"But he does. I could tell." She surely insisted. Staring at her once more Harry asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I really am." The confidence in her voice confused the child herself. She knew what she was capable of wasn't right, it wasn't natural at all. Then again, Harry wasn't mad at her for doing it. And she knew that Kate would openly thank her for saving her brother. But it wasn't natural.

"I won't do it again." She announced quietly.

Harry's face turned perplexed, "What do you mean Elle?

"It's bad Daddy. It's bad that I did it. If he was supposed to die…he should have just died."

Red light, the car slowed. Now Harry turned halfway to face her, he placed a hand under her chin and tilted her gloomy face up. Softly he said, "Ellie, you saved his life. I don't know how you did it, but your intuition told you that you had to do something. You controlled it to save him. Whatever you call it though, it's…amazing."

She weakly smiled, "They said it was ok."

"Who said it was ok?"

"My old mommy and daddy. They talked to me tonight. I almost forgot what they looked like."

"Kate said that you didn't remember your dreams."

She rolled her eyes back and forth before answering, "Not before. But tonight I remember. My Mommy and Daddy died. Did you know that? Is that why I'm with you guys?"

It was only an assumption that everyone involved with Ellie's case thought of. There was no proof of whatever happened to her real parents. But hearing Ellie officially confirm it made it plausible. Harry sighed, "We didn't know. But we didn't want you to be all alone. You are happy with us right Elle?"

She nodded shyly, "I think my real Mommy and Daddy would like you guys."

That's one good thing that's happened today, he thought.

_**Somewhere Upstate…**_

The audience had been smaller tonight than the night before. Still the reaction to the book was just as intense as it had been before. Critics asked her personally where she came up with these theories that deployed throughout the lengthy pages. She studied under the watchful eye if Harvard professors, they all found her interesting. She was a prodigy for the field of psychology. She was impressive and astounding. Everyone had a right to know, she had said.

When the hotel's alarm clock read that it was a quarter past nine, she turned off the lamp and finally closed her textbook. TV didn't serve a total purpose for her anymore, she had seen dreadful things from it. In the morning she would have to meet with her publisher and agent to arrange the day's schedule. This book tour was stretched out to only major cities in the countries. New York was her 4th stop. She had wanted to wander and explore it, yet there wouldn't be time according to those who pulled the strings. She was doing something good. So it couldn't bother her.

A copy of the book lay at the foot of the mattress. It sat in the darkness but she could see the title and description perfectly in her head. She had specifically chosen the title in dedication of her old friend who had long since passed on. She pictured the italic font words written on a slick cover for the hardback:

_The Beautiful Dream_

The phone rang on the tableside next to her causing her to leap in the bed. Leaning over she picked it up and held it to her ear, "Yes?"

"Hello Miss Parker, we're just confirming the wakeup call in the morning at six-thirty that you called for. Do you still wish for us to proceed?"

"Yes I'd appreciate it."

"Will do, have a wonderful evening."

She hung up with a brief thank you.

Sitting in the silent room again, she wondered how long it would take her to fall asleep. Her eyes were heavy with anxiety, yet her brain was still scattering around with the plans that she had to fulfill in the next few days. She tried to shut her eyes, but the book was still imprinted on her brain. Staring wide-eyed at the ceiling she confronted a battle that had appeared from the moment she began to dictate her acclaimed book. Who would it affect? If things are different than they were years ago, she would be safe.

"I'm still not safe." Kristen announced aloud to the silence.

No one said otherwise.


	7. Chapter Six

**Note: **Just to screw with you guys theKate/Harry/Ellie/Danny thing isn't mentioned in this chapter at all! So you'll have to wait till next time to see what happens with Danny. Hehehe I love you all, read on. One thing: Someone asked the age of Ellie, and to be brief, she was 6 when she was in New York, and is now 8 years old. Any other questions just ask.

_Chapter Six:_

**Unwanted Resurrections**

West Virginia:

When Holly Sleighton's brother called her that evening, she wasn't expecting the dreadful wave of memories to return. She had long ago repressed them in the back of her mind, yet hearing John's frightful story brought it back again. She was sitting in her kitchen nook, listening to the evening news when he called. Hearing John engage in conversation with her again was rewarding, it was just his tale to tell that frightened her. The cordless phone was clasped against her chest as her breathing labored in mild hysteria. Holly had been legally blind since she was three years old, yet now she felt as though she had been brought to an alcove of something much darker.

Something evil lurked within her.

Holly's memory brought her back to the mid 60's, she was just in 1st grade and hadn't a clue as to how the thought of murder worked. Her best friend at the time was a sweet redhead Ruby, who after one day of playing at the park, completely disappeared. None of the kids knew where she had gone to and the parents seemed relentless as well. But one day, Holly remembered seeing her teacher after Ruby's disappearance had no longer been the subject of conversation. Holly remembered her teacher's grandmotherly voice and gentle hands, her name stressed to thought. Despite her inability to visually see, Holly knew a mood had changed on that particular morning when John dropped her off at the class. The mood was grim. Darkness had consumed all the adults, while the kids were as blind as she was. John came home one day with an answer to Ruby's disappearance and the attitudes of all the adults, including their own:

Freddy Krueger.

A paper withheld in his hand, John and Holly hid away in their bedroom, reading the article aloud. Holly didn't know anyone with this name, and yet when her brother read it off the printed paper, she shivered with dislike. He had taken Ruby away. Hell he had taken enough kids to fill her class. To her amazement, some of the listed names in the paper were ones she knew. Kids she had played with, interacted with, were apparently dead by the hand of Freddy Krueger.

"But why Johnny?" She couldn't wrap her mind around it. John was already heading off to the fifth grade, he was the smartest kid Holly knew. But when she asked him the reasoning of this crazed maniac, he seemed completely at loss for an answer.

It was the first time she heard him say a swear word too, "The hell that I know Holly. He's a mean guy."

She exasperated, "He's not mean, this isn't mean, this is just…evil."

She felt his hand on her shoulder, unable to see his face, "I think you're right."

That night Holly had nightmares of Krueger, she didn't know anything about him other than his name. Ruby was there. She was far away, but she was in the dream anyway. And Freddy Krueger was coming after her too. The fear spread like a disease among children. And it engaged an angry war with the parents. John and Holly's were furious with them for even knowing about him. That seemed to be the case with everyone.

The entire town feared his name.

It would be years later that Holly would understand why her parents were extremely hostile when bringing up the _Springwood Slasher_ as they called him back then. They had killed him. Killed him just as he had killed Ruby and all the others. The Springwood name had been poisoned by his presence. And the parents finally took justice into their own hands. Holly never could grasp the concept of willingly killing someone. She knew what they had done to him. Torched his body for the bodies of their kids. The thought just sickened her. She wondered for a long time what it had to be like to die in such a drastic way. To die with the knowledge and disgusting pleasure in which you created. While your thoughts burned within, your skin melted within the heat. She could hear the children screaming inside of him, as he himself burned into eternal evil.

She didn't even know what he looked like.

But thirty years later, she was just as terrified of him.

When the phone rang against, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She clutched it to her ear waiting for a voice to say something, but she couldn't answer. She didn't want to. She knew the moment she did, the Slasher would speak to her in the same manner as he had to Ruby. She shuddered, dropping the phone and hugging herself as a terrible draft fell across the kitchen. For the first time in years, she wished she could see what she was hiding from yet at the same time thanked herself for not being able to.

That didn't stop Freddy from showing himself.

"_Hello Holly_." The dead voice talked.

Holly didn't know what blood looked like. But for the next horrifying several minutes, she would be able to hear it, smell it, taste it, and feel it.

Her eyes were left innocent.

* * *

Holly Sleighton knew that wherever she went after her death, she would still never know the true identity of Fred Krueger. For whatever he was, he had certainly been brought back from hell. And wherever he had taken her, it wasn't going to be the same place.

* * *

_**The Ironhart Daily**_

Nick McAlister woke up from a horrific dream. The first thing he realized was that he had fallen asleep at his desk, and according to his high-tech digital watch, dawn was thirty minutes away. He lazily wiped his young face, stretching his arms and taking an exaggerated yawn. After rubbing his eyes, he noticed what lay before him. He held the picture to his face, examining it closely.

A glossy black and white photo of Ellie Scader stared at him with remorseful eyes. He recalled his visit to her home, meeting her and finding the preciousness of what he assumed to be a hopeless cause. They had found her wandering New York city not far from a building where the entire cellar had been a walk-in inferno. She was the only survivor supposedly, yet would not speak about it. She was taken under the care of Dr. Kate Royce a psychiatrist who specialized in freak-cases as such. Now Ellie served as her daughter.

Nick's impression of the lady-doctor was intriguing. He could feel the welt she had handed him earlier on his cheek, and while it was a humiliating reminder of how not to deal with her, he still found her ultimately attractive. Despite her slender legs and youthful face, she was a lunatic though. A lunatic who ironically worked as a doctor. The situation was rather hilarious he thought for the whole thing seemed ludicrous until he did his research on them. Stacks of medical files and clippings from Springwood papers lay in ruins upon his desk. This story had somewhat become of an obsession. Two teenagers endure a battle with a murderer, go through years of therapy only to marry and adopt a child who underwent similar circumstances. And now the seedling killings that once had the name Fred Krueger attached to them were reappearing.

It was gold.

Nick McAlister didn't think much of the bladed killer, he figured in every neighborhood there had to be one guy who to some degree was like Krueger. Of course he took his actions to extremes, even landing himself as a local legend. Several people, actually literally everyone Nick talked to about him would refuse to answer questions. It was almost as though by just saying his name, the killer would appear out of thin air. Kate Royce had openly admitted that she was crazy at one point but had physically and mentally displaced the idea of Krueger's existence from her psyche. Her husband he had yet to meet, but he assumed that Harry Scader had to be as clear-headed as she was. Their marriage wasn't desperation.

Kate and Harry took their vows just two years ago at a small ceremony in late May at the East Inders Courthouse just two hours from their residence now. Her brother Daniel had been one of the few witnesses. They later announced their marriage to friends and family and had a celebration. Everything seemed to lay out smoothly for them. He stared at a picture of the couple, who had a fascinating yet creepy history. He then returned to the one of Ellie and shook his head. Maybe those two could provide her with the best protection. If nothing else they knew the best doctors in town.

Staring at the three, Nick knew something horrible was edging their way. The vibration of the girl's photograph innerved him enough. She had a dark side, he could see it. It would only be a matter of time before the Springwood murders and the Scader-Royce family would collide. If history was meant to repeat itself, Nick assumed, than Freddy Krueger would be coming back for Harry and Karen. Not this psychiatrist Kate Royce, but the actual victim, Karen Morgan.

Nick planned to see it happen.

The phone beeped at his desk, and as he answered he checked his watch again. Dawn was three minutes from rising. As he drew the phone to his ear, he was rewarded with the news of a fellow reporter and was instantly up and running for the door. He couldn't wait to see what had happened to this one. Her name had been Holly Sleighton, she was found dead just a few hours ago.

As Nick reached his Corvette in the parking lot, he used his imagination to conjure up the crime scene. He could see the body, gore spurred around with the scared face of a pretentious young woman. The only face he could see though was Kate Royce's. Licking his lips, he then imagined the woman herself, visually imaging the pleasure of seeing her naked.

He sped off down the road to begin his day.

**Note #2:** Hey! I'd like to thank everyone for being patient and kind with me. I've been trying for days now to get my ass on writing the next chapter, and here I am. Now I must admit I cut back on describing the death here, it's scary writing about death and not being able to see it. On top of that I made the story a lot less depressing. And hey I just learned how to use the line separator thing. Yes it took me this long to realize I could use that. I'll go back eventually and put the line back in other chapters/stories. For now I hope you liked the update, drop me a comment/email and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes**_: SUMMER IS HERE MY FRIENDS!! What does that mean? More updates? More plot!? Yes! Yes indeed! Yay! So get ready to read more of I'll See You in My Dreams! Drop me an email/comment/anything! I am here to write for your pleasure. So please enjoy this next chapter..._

_Riley_

_Chapter Seven:_

**Sleeping with a Ghost**

Ellie was curled up in Kate's lap while she and Harry sat in individual chairs watching the morning news. She and Harry had arrived the previous night to find Danny under hospital surveillance in a private room. Kate had been restless with worry especially when Harry presented her with some news from the sight. Ellie had been rather oblivious upon arriving to the crash site where Danny had wrecked his school's vehicle. She remembered seeing the school's logo across the white truck, but the damage that he had totaled was far more memorable. The night had been long, she journeyed across town, saw officers and doctors and many displeasing things. With her head lying against Kate's chest, she rested uneasily.

The morning showed perpetual brightness. Kate had stayed up most of the night watching Danny and his monitors, she had seen the peeking sun rise with a hopefulness that somewhat eased her nerves. Her brother had yet to wake, she needed to talk to him about what had previously happened the night before. It was a constant reminder of the news Nick McAlister had brought to her: The Copycat Krueger. She and Harry hadn't spoken about it for their conversations were limited for the duration of time. But both of them had to be thinking along the same lines.

Ellie slept, the TV blurted nonsense as they both sat in contemplation.

When Harry asked his wife if she wanted coffee, she was startled by the new voice in the room. For the past several hours they were strangers, being reintroduced to a terror that was supposed to be dead and buried. Their attention was diverted to the television when the young anchorwoman announced another disturbing murder linked to the miserable little town of Springwood.

Ellie continued to sleep…

_**Springwood Police Station**_

The kid had been in here days before, insisting to speak with Lieutenant Morgan, now he had brought his twisted little curiosity back in. The man had aged with experience, yet it wouldn't surprise anyone to find a few beers hidden in the trunk of his car. He was gearing up to leave for the day, a distressing phone call from his daughter caused him to cancel his plans. He had to make it over to New York as soon as possible. As he began to inform his receptionist, Rosy, of his leave, McAlister burst through the door.

Rosy was a head shorter than him and twice as wide, she stood behind him spouting, "I'm sorry Lieutenant, he wouldn't leave unless he saw you."

Morgan glared at Nick with glazed eyes, "Thought you were headed up to New York."

"Been there already sir, took a flight over hear just this morning. It looks as though you're about to step out yourself."

"As a matter of fact I am, I'd be happy to show you the door."

Rosy tried to push past him to pull Nick out, but Morgan stopped her, "It's alright Rose, let him talk."

Nick turned with a greedy smile and watched her tottle off to her desk again. Morgan immediately ordered the reporter to shut the door. Sitting down in his leather chair, the Lieutenant instructed Nick to sit down. The kid had the file from earlier shoved under his arm, he unfolded it for Morgan to see.

"Your daughter isn't the most appealing girl. Basically threatened me out of her house."

Charlie examined the photos, "Well the way you make a first impression I would assume she wasn't too keen with you. Katherine doesn't trust many people."

"You're one of them."

Nick received a familiar glare from him, "Now I see where that look comes from."

"Look, all I asked for you to do was check up on them. I don't need Katherine and her husband sticking their psychotic heads in this problem."

The reporter leaned in his chair, one leg resting on the other knee, he scratched his thin beard, "No wonder she stopped talking to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're nuts Morgan. Kate Royce –that's her new name- is not the girl you told me she was. She might have been crazy back then but she's pretty put together now. Definitely cares for that little girl they have."

The sweet face of Ellie looked up at Charlie almost nervously, he had never met her in person before. Shaking the photo he said, "Well I'll make that decision today. I'm going up there to see my son."

"What's he doing there?"

"Ran away from school again and according to Katherine got into a nasty car accident."

"You spoke with her?"

"She left a message on my phone this morning. Didn't sound too thrilled to be having to leave one though."

"I suppose you don't want to hear the other thing that happened then…"

"What?"

"West Virginia, some woman got hacked last night."

Charlie stood, reaching for his overcoat, "I heard, but I'm not going."

"I've heard all these reports saying she was killed in the same manner as the others. And you're not going?"

"My son is in the hospital." He sternly said.

"I know that. But these cases are gonna keep piling up. The kid can wait can't he?"

Morgan stared at him for the longest time, finally deciding one thing, "You're a bastard."

Nick casually said, "I'm just trying to protect the innocent Lieutenant. What's important is stopping this murderer. Your kid sounds like a juvenile twit. A woman is _dead_. It's your job Lieutenant."

Charlie brought out his briefcase, checking to see if the clasps were locked.

"You know I think this guy really is trying to bring back Krueger. And I'll bet a lot of people, especially your Danny and Kate, will think he's gonna effect their dreams. Whether you want to believe in that or not, they'll bring back the spirit."

Nick was sure of himself, something Charlie found hard to find in many people nowadays. The older man felt a sickness brewing in his stomach. Memories of the terror his kids suffered, Katherine's friends getting slaughtered one by one, Danny getting attacked in the middle of the night, even that Nancy Thompson woman died a few years ago. She was only a few years older than his daughter. But they survived. They were ok, for now.

"Don't guilt trip me McAlister. If you're so damn sure that it's Krueger again, then go fight him yourself. I have important matters to do."

"What's better, seeing your kids or protecting them from a long ago nightmare?"

Charlie slipped into the sleeves of his coat, grabbed the keys from his desk and reached for his briefcase. As he reached the door, opening it and signaling for the reporter's leave he coldly said, "The fact that you have to ask me that only proves what a little shit you are."

Nick stood and took a quick leave, as he reached the door he said, "I did my part of the job. But how are you going to explain that you've been tracking your daughter who wants nothing to do with you for all these years? She saved that little Ellie girl from hell, something you never did. Wouldn't surprise me if either of your kids gave a shit about you."

Nick left, leaving Charlie stunned.

Charlie slammed the door behind Nick, stuck in his office with the stench of alcohol and bad memories. In the back of Charlie's desk was a newspaper photo of Kate and himself after the first incident, father and daughter locked in an embrace. He knew that if he left to see her now that such a thing wouldn't happen. The alcohol beckoned him back to his chair.

Lieutenant Morgan drank his pain away.

_**Kristen Parker…**_

Was running down a narrow hall. Wearing the nightgown as before, her feet guided across an unfamiliar hall. The flooring was clean, the smell was weak, she almost recognized the place. Yet at the same time, Kristen hadn't had such a realistic dream in years. She felt younger, more agile than she had in days. But despite the newfound strength, her sense of direction was lost. She guided herself through a maze with locked doors and bright florescent lights. She found herself running after a while, with a tireless wind that strung through her body. The doors blurred out of her perception, she had no idea where she was going.

The door popped out of nowhere.

The hall stopped, and Kristen found herself at the end of this clueless maze.

The lighting had dimmed, now she stood in depressing shadows.

Her hand trembled to the door. She didn't want to open it however. Her hand seemed hypnotized towards the brass handle, as she shook in her stance. This sense of urgency and fear was all too familiar, yet the sensation was old and tired. The moment she grasped the door, her hand ached in alarming pain. Screaming and falling to her knees, Kristen grasped her wrist, watching her hand swell in a stinging burn. Shaking uncontrollably, she heard a small little voice.

"Don't go in there. It's a bad place."

Kristen looked at the girl, she wore a blue dress with white bows to tie her hair in ponytails. Innocent as it seemed, the girl had obviously been killed. Streaks of blood bleached her dress, her eyes were blackened while her knees swelled in painful bruises. Staring at her with two blue eyes that were almost unnatural, it was easy to see that the girl's eyes weren't of any use.

"How can you see?" Kristen whispered as the pain in her hand died away.

"I can't."

"Then how do you know about the door?"

"I just know. People go in there but they don't come back. You shouldn't go in there."

Kristen stared at the corpse. Thinking, she could see that the girl was too young, too young to be in death's presence. It made Kristen sick with fear.

"What's your name?"

Sweetly but quietly the child uttered, "Holly."

"Holly?"

The blind girl nodded.

"My name is Kristen. I want to help you."

"It's too late. He's going to come back no matter what you do."

"Who's going to come back?"

Holly stared at Kristen without eyes, a shiver ran down her spine, "You know who."

Kristen vomited his name in disgust, "Freddy."

Holly only nodded. Kristen stood up, standing much taller than the dead girl, she refused to hear it. Shaking her head, while beads of sweat ran within her luscious blonde hair, she said, "It can't happen. He's been dead for so long. We killed, I saw him die!"

"But you can't kill a legend. Besides he found a way."

Kristen shuddered, kneeling before the girl, "How?"  
The hall rattled with anger, the doors slammed and opened as screams of children could be heard in the distance. Holly was in trouble, but summoned to talk to Kristen. The girl did not want to repeat the answer. Kristen begged her, afraid to touch her wounds, she had to know.

Holly said, "I'll get in trouble."

"No you won't. If you let me help you, I'll stop it I swear."

For the first time, it looked as though Holly could actually _see_ Kristen before her. Streaks of blood ran down her eyes as she muttered shyly:

"Ellie."

Kristen would forget the name the moment she woke.

As her alarm beeped obnoxiously, she swore angrily under her breath.

"Fuck I'm late."

As she reached to turn of the clock, her hand stung with burning pain.

A white ribbon lay in her hand.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes:** Well...so much for my weekly update plan. Lightning hit our house and fried our internet...we just got the computers back YESTERDAY. And this happened like 2 weeks ago. So my major apologies for a delay. Shorter chapter right here. But hey, better than nothing. Now I'm a terrible person because I usually don't review what I read, but I browsed the selections earlier, and I must say I like what I see. I liked **Freddy's Coming for You** by AnInfamous Nightmare and **October** by Returning Moon is top notch (with a few spelling errors. But hey go back and read Another Nightmare and you'll find a few that I made too.) I'm kind of brewing myself into some trouble with the story here. Now its not that I don't know what will happen, its more of how to explain and what needs to happen. More or less its writer's block. I know what to do, just not sure how to do it. Don't worry, I'm doing what I can. So please leave comments and critiques even if you want. I'm all ears.

Riley...Happy Summer equinox too!

**Chapter Eight:**

_Wake Up_

Kate held Ellie in her lap while her brother slowly awoke in the sun bleached room. A cheap three-dollar painting rested on the wall, while an outdated TV set suspended into the ceiling. Harry had to leave for work earlier, despite excusing himself from his first few classes. Before leaving, he and Kate discussed what should happen between Danny and Ellie for the next few days. The girl had only just woken up when she heard the two talk about a 'study' involving a quiet room and a place for Kate to monitor her sleep.

"I don't want to do that." She announced immediately, her eyes wide with suspicion.

"Honey," Kate began to assure her, "It's not a painful treatment, I just want to see what else you can do…like what you did with Danny last night."

"I _helped_ him." The girl clarified sternly.

"Yes, you did help him, but what I want to know is how."

"I can show you Mommy. Don't make me sleep. I can show you right now."

"Now?" Harry asked, staring at the girl then at his wife.

Ellie nodded, wiping some hair out of her pale face. Haggardness had overcome her, the shadows under her eyes matured her face with a tired delicacy. Kate didn't look nearly as exhausted as she did. Harry sighed, straightening himself as he stood from the hard chair, "You'll have to tell me how it goes."

He checked his watch, knowing already that he had delayed himself for too long.

"I'll be back after lunch. Keep an eye out for anything weird."

"As opposed to what's already happened?" Kate smirked, causing Ellie to grin just a little bit too.

Harry sighed with a smile, "Exactly." He kissed both the girls goodbye and drifted down towards the elevators. Kate realized that she herself hadn't had any personal time since last night to ask Ellie about the oddity that was her regenerating ability. Now would be just a good a time as ever. They reentered her brother's room, where he lay with his arms by his side and an oxygen tube plugged in his nose. The two watched him uneasily.

Kate finally asked, "Ok Elle…show me."

Ellie gave her adopted mother an anxious stare, "He might not do anything though…"

"That's ok honey, I'm sure you'll be able to do something." She softly told her, eyeing her resting brother as he mournfully slept. The agony he had brought among himself these past years drove an angst of guilt through Kate's heart. She loosened her grip on the girl, allowing her to get closer to Danny. He was almost an adult, though it looked as though he had been through a time tunnel that gave him stress marks and gray eyes. He wasn't the same person Kate had remembered so many years ago.

Ellie leaned over the clean bed sheets, staring directly at Danny's face. Like she had done with his sister the night before, she clamped her tiny hands atop of his masculine one and held a concentrated state of confinement. In her head, Ellie wasn't sure what she was doing. The instinct of last night came as an epiphany almost. From the time she woke up from her dream to finding Danny in the kitchen, she had been in a trance, knowing how and what to do to save him. Ellie derived her method from last night and tried it again today.

The firey intensity that she had pulled out of herself didn't seem to come out today. Her ability didn't wield out of her hands as easily as she had hoped. She shut her eyes, and concentrated hard, wishing and forcing a willfulness into her uncle Danny to just open his eyes. In her head she began to say his name with a powerful voice,

_Danny…Danny…DANNY…WAKE UP…_

Kate could see a trance come over the young girl. She at first shut her eyes and scrunched up her face, trying to inflict the telekinetic force without a purpose, but something in her position changed. She relaxed, her small features eased, and Kate found herself holding the girl again so she wouldn't fall over. Staring with awe, Kate heard a low murmur coming out of her daughter's throat. It sounded almost like a vibration in the floor. But Ellie's head fell back, her hair draping down over her shoulders, as the humming became slightly louder. Her face darkened, there was a gauntly expression, as though the soul was being sucked out of her. It innerved Kate deeply.

She jerked, frightening Kate in the process. She nearly fell out of her hands, but regained consciousness immediately. Gasping for air, Ellie turned to face Kate, who immediately grimaced at the sight of blood on her face.

"Elle you're bleeding."

The girl held a fragile hand up to her face, her nose had two thin streaks of blood drizzling out of her nostrils. Danny remained motionless. Even though something hadn't happened to him, something had definitely happened to the child. Pinching her nose as she fished for a tissue on the sidetable, Kate asked, "Are you alright Ellie? What happened?"

The girl took the tissue and wiped her nose, the bleeding didn't last very long. Staring at the blood clotted in the tissue, she sweetly looked up at Kate again, leaving the darkness that had risen in her face for another time. She looked over her shoulder, and found Danny in the same state as he had been before. She sighed in defeat, "Nothing huh?"

"I don't think so kid. Something happened to you. What was it?"Kate stared at her deeply, reading the expression off her face. Ellie blinked her soft eyes and finally asked, "Whose Karen?"

A lump lifted up into Kate's throat.

Shyly, Kate replied, "…I'm Karen. How did you know that?"

"Danny called you that."

"You talked with him?"

She shook her head, "No. It was like watching a movie. I was there, and so was he. But he was really little, like me. He was talking with Karen…or you…about a boogeyman. Is there one?"

The memory seemed to flood back into Kate's mind as though it had happened yesterday. It was when Freddy Krueger began his murder spree. It was the same day that Danny's insides were ripped out across the wall for Kate and Harry to find. The sun's shine in the room seemed to fade, as a cold draft swept over Kate's shoulders. She wanted to hug herself in comfort, but she simply stared at Ellie.

"Some people," She cleared her throat, "Think that the boogeyman exists. But its just made up. He can't hurt you if you don't believe in him."

Ellie considered, as Kate stroked her hair, "Do you think there's a boogeyman Elle?"

Shrugging, the girl said, "Sometimes I think he took away my real mommy and daddy. But I think I'm safe, if he's real or not."

Kate sighed happily, "You're smarter than a lot of girls Elle."

"You looked scared Mommy. I don't want you to be. Danny will be ok."

Watching her daughter, Kate thought aloud, "I think so too."

"Then why are you scared?"

Kate held her daughter closer, embracing her as she said quietly, "I've had a lot of nightmares about these kinds of things. I don't like to lose people. Danny's my brother. I love him very much. And just seeing him in pain, hurts me too. I guess you could say, I've seen things like this happen before."

What chilled Kate the most about what she said to Ellie, was the fact that Ellie seemed to understand completely. Sitting there for a moment, Ellie's head tucked under Kate's chin, they watched Danny rest. Kate almost expected something sinister to happen before their eyes. She had seen such chaotic things before, she wondered if seeing it all again would even stir her.

Ellie waited too, unsure what would happen. Things were changing, she knew it. She had lived in happy solitude with Harry and Kate for too long. It was time that the past came after her. She wanted to tell Kate the rest of what she saw in Danny's head. She wanted to tell her about the blood, the house, the mystery that circled around in Danny's mind. He had seen things too. She saw monsters, bloody, horrifying monsters, distorted and contorted, the imagery was too realistic. It was unnatural, it was almost impossible for a human being to dream up such horrors.

After a moment, Ellie said quietly, "I don't think I should do that again."

"Do what?"

"Look in Danny's head. I get a bad feeling about it all."

Kate told her it was alright, she didn't have to do anything she didn't have to.

Still Ellie felt uneasy about the scene. In the vents, she could hear something crawling around, not a creature or the wind, but a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

_It's good to see you again Ellie…_it told her_._

_I think it's time I help you out again._

Ellie gripped Kate tighter but said nothing.

_I think it's time you finish what I've started._

Oh how Ellie wished for Kate to hear the maniacal laughter that she heard screaming out of the vents. But Kate didn't know who was talking to her. She didn't hear it. Danny didn't either. However far off in the distance, stirring in the back of his head, Harry heard the voice that he wished to never hear again.

He tuned it out with the radio.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes:** Damn I can never get the title styled right. It'll all be fixed in editing folks. Anyway this next chapter I'd like to dedicate to the wonderful show Buffy the Vampire Slayer in which I have just recently started obsessing over. Tonight I was inspired by a particular aspect in one episode and had to punch out this chapter. We're getting a little bit into the violence again. So prepare yourselves for awesomeness up the wazoo! Again, comments/emails are always appreciated.

Thanks for reading -Riley

**Chapter Nine:**

_The Other Voice_

West Virginia- 8:49, AM

The coroner who had arrived at Holly Sleighton's house was known to everyone as Carlton Hugh, a rotund man not even peeking middle age who wore thick glasses and spoke through pudgy lips. When the call was made out by Ms. Sleighton's housekeeper, he was one of the first on the scene. Scanning the scene of the murder with the police chief of the tri-state area, they found a chase broken out among them. Red hand prints guided along the walls, where Holly met her fate at the hands of a demonic claw-type of weapon after tripping in the living room. As Carlton Hugh and his associates began to close up her body in a bag to be sent to the morgue, a distraught man ran into the house demanding to see her.

"Where's Holly?! Is she really dead?!" He frantically asked, immediately eyeing Carlton hovering over Holly's corpse. The man's distress drained away into a sorrow gloom, where he nearly collapsed to his knees staring at the body. One of the officers trying to hold him back asked who he was, and in a monotonous tone he said, "John. I'm her brother."

The officer exchanged a glance with Carlton. Their attention was turned to John again who began asking about the events that led up to this. The officer, Susan Wyen, explained in vague details about Holly's last night. There was no sign of intrusion, but a violent struggle and chase occurred rendering from the kitchen into the living room. They couldn't explain how the murderer escaped.

John said quietly, "That doesn't make sense. Holly didn't have enemies, she was a loner. No one ever wanted to hurt her."

"Are you sure John?" Susan Wyen asked, to which he angrily snapped, "Of course I am! Holly was a good person. Someone deliberately came here to kill her. This wasn't some random attack! This is just a fucking nightmare."

He paused on the last word.

"Are you alright John?"

_Nightmare_…

"Holly had nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"The kind where she always saw herself...getting _killed_."

Susan carefully examined him from top to bottom, he was stunned, perpetuated with fear. Waiting for more of an answer John finally said, "Have you called our parents?"

"Not yet, we wanted to clear the body before we took any other actions."

He nodded solemnly, "Thank you."

Before he turned to head out the door, Carlton spoke up for the first time since the brother's arrival. "Mr. Sleighton, there's something you should know about your sister."

John turned, edging his eyes towards the coroner, "What?"

"This might come as a shock to you but…the murderer…he seemed to take an interest in your sister's possession."

"Meaning?"

"Her heart has been ripped out."

* * *

_**Several Hours Elsewhere...**_

Sitting in silence, listening to the murmurs of the hall, a woman raised a cigarette to her mouth, blowing out a plume of toxin. She sat on the creaking wooden floor, staring out at the 45 degreed skylight onto the tiresome day. The sky exasperated in sunlight while wispy clouds shuffled across the window frame, the day was too perfect. Hissing angrily at the outside world, she smudged the stem into the floor listening to it sizzle and die. Her hands were tender, she held them palm up towards the sky, and saw puss oozing from the wounds again. She swore with murderous anger, taking the bandages and swaddling her hands tightly, constricting the infection.

The door rattled and slunk open, he had finally come back.

"Did anyone see you?"She asked while continuing to stare ominously at the perfect sky.

"Not possible."

"Doesn't mean someone didn't acknowledge you."

She heard his footsteps step across the musty threshold, the building had been abandoned for years. Stopping not a foot behind her, she heard his voice looming over her, "Trust me. She's dead. No one knows that I did it."

"Have you heard from the girl since last night?" The man asked without hesitation. He didn't find the necessity to hesitate about many things.

Coldly she replied, "Not long ago actually. She actually led me right to him."

The man held his breath.

"He's found a way out?"

"Her powers are generating into the psyche, into His world. He'll be back in no time."

"Then He's already found a vessel?"

The woman nodded, he could see blood running out of her scalp. Today was a painful day for her. However, they both felt contagious with excitement. For too long they had succumbed to these incidents that delayed them from what they truly wanted.

"When is the next assembly?"

"Soon."

"We'll all channel?"

"One of us will be lucky enough to go."

"Sacrifice is necessary."

Silence.

"Ellie will lead us right back to him."

"And then?"

"We'll kill the little bitch."

The sky grew slightly bluer.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes: **So...damn tired. It's 12:45!! I'm going to bed for sure. Anywho, the comments and feedback just makes me so happy that I'm always thrilled to crack out the next chapter. If I weren't about to fall asleep I'd start on Chapter 11. But alas I can't. Until next time.

-Riley

**Chapter Ten:**

_Speak No Evil_

Standing before her audience, Kristen Parker held her book of essays and theories in her arm and recited some of the first paragraphs. She had been reciting these same lines every day, always refreshing the audience of what she had discovered through the process of dreams. She classified herself as an Oneirologist, a scientist of dreams. Perhaps that was an exaggeration though, she was still putting herself through extensive courses. However, back in college, she had returned home one day to rediscover the journals she had kept through her adolescents. The journals ended once she 'attempted' suicide.

"There are two sides to every person," She read, "Depending on the type of relationship, a person can be viewed from one dimension but never suspected of the other. We're all familiar with this, spouses act differently around co-workers, teachers, children, relatives, there's always the opposite side of one person. I myself deal with this problem. I've met perfectly normal people, who hide terrible secrets that have led themselves to be killed or kill themselves. This isn't something I expect anyone to understand, things happen. My problems are not your own, and for all it matters to you, this book is just entertainment, fictitious and ridiculous.

But when it comes down to it, you are no different than I. You don't always trust yourself with your thoughts and actions. We all question ourselves. Some don't take things so literally, it depends on the person. And as you will read further on into this book, you'll see that maybe you and I share similar fears. It begins in school, peer pressure builds our anxiety, and we stress ourselves in academics and social interactions. As adults, we are independent, and free to choice what we become. But sometimes, even in the afterlife, in the unconsciousness of our minds, the battle between one self and another doesn't 

end. Sometimes, when we sleep, nightmares and images pressing in our heads are more revolting than experiencing it in reality. To be short: The unconscious mind is as lethal as a bullet to your head."

The bookstore in which she read from seemed undisturbed. Everyone sitting before her seemed to be amerced in her dictation. This was a reaction Kristen was used to. She fixed the glasses perched on her nose and cleared her throat. Every day, she read this segment with such blatant expression, that she was guaranteed that everyone was a little frightened of her. But how else could you read a subject? Her publisher and agent agreed that her style of reading had a powerful impact every time.

Looking out at her gathered audience, Kristen dared herself to stare into the eyes of her watchers and ask, "Who has questions?"

A spare few hands rose in hesitation. Acknowledging one person who sat in the front row, they asked, "You theorize that there's a duality to everyone's personality. What would you describe _your_ _other_ side as?"

Taking time to soak the question in, Kristen blinked her soft blue eyes and sighed, "That's a great question, you'd be surprised that not many people ask me that. However, if I were to describe the…other me, I suppose I would justify it as the same scared and confused teenager I once was. She doesn't surface often, but every now and then the skepticism appears, and I get the same thoughts and concerns I had when I was an adolescent. Next?"

An older man in the back raised his hand, he stared longingly at her, "How long did it take you to come up with these ideas? You're young for someone to come up with this."

Staring at him in awe, knowing his name immediately, she wanted to smile and run to him, instead she said, "I was someone who had to grow up faster than others my age. You can understand that, can't you."

She knew he did.

Later when the crowd cleared, after the applause and signing, Kristen found the same man standing near the new releases, waiting for her to find him. His hair had withered into a gray scheme, yet he stood as tall and broad as the day she had met him. Shaking his hand, wanting to embrace him, she said quietly, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Never say never Kristen." He smiled gently. Straightening up in his tweed jacket, he said, "I relocated to Maine, but happened to be visiting some relatives in the state. I didn't even realize you were the one behind those essays. And I had heard so much about them. I'm very proud of you Kristen."

"You are?" She asked with a sweetened expression, just as she had when she was a teenager. After a moment she asked daringly, "You don't think what I wrote was a mistake do you? I never directly mentioned…the events leading up to all this."

"I'm sure if you did, people wouldn't be so drawn to what you had read up there." He replied, "What you have there is an intelligent series of theories that you have taken years to study up on and research. This isn't a spook-story about the Boogeyman."

"You don't still believe in him do you Dr. Gordon?"

The gray in his hair and the exhaustion in his face had said enough. His encounters with Freddy Krueger took a toll on him. And Kristen always suspected that Nancy's murder robbed him of something too. Still, Gordon remained as nonchalantly as he always did, "Times are changing Kristen. I think you're aware of that. Years ago, I would have never believed in all this. But things happened. And now, I think they're turning again."

Coldly, Kristen said, "I figured that might happen soon enough. Six quiet years. You can't kill something that isn't real. Not forever at least."

"Survivors are dying Kristen. Not survivors of his dream-induced attacks, but survivors from when he was still _alive_." Dr. Gordon addressed in a hushed voice. Kristen's eyes widened as she pulled some of her hair behind her ears. Before she could respond, her agent came up and began to pull her away. Struggling she turned to Neil, "I'm at the Weston, please come over tonight so we can talk more about this."

"I'll see you then."

Before leaving him completely, Kristen asked with nausea, "What about the other…warriors? They're not…"

"Last I heard, Kincaid was doing alright in California. Joey on the other hand, I'm not sure where he went to."

Kristen wondered if her face had paled any.

"Tonight," Neil Gordon reminded her.

She nodded, "Tonight."

* * *

**_Harrisburg High School_**

Harry Scader stood before his third period 19th Century Fiction class, all eyes were on him. Holding a book in his hand, he read vigorously from the pages, paused and stopped. _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ was a common favorite among the students. Harry liked to think that his interpretation of the battle between Ichabod Crane and the Horsemen had something to do with it. He had been teaching here only three years, but he had already been recognized as one of the most prominent teachers. Students sat around in his classroom between periods to discuss common culture with him. For the most part he seemed to reach out to everyone, include them in discussion and involve them in his teachings.

He was damned proud of his job.

Enduring his class into a discussion of the relation between Ichabod and Katrina Van Tessel, Harry found himself comparing Ichabod to his life. They both ran from their fears: Harry ran from Freddy Krueger, Ichabod ran from the Horsemen. The difference however was that Harry had found love and managed to savor it, while Ichabod's love turned against him. The ending of the story once again brought for more thoughts, in that Ichabod was apparently deceived by Brom who played a nasty trick to get rid of his rival. These copycat murders that resembled Freddy Krueger's style was going to eventually lure Harry back to the beginning. There was danger among his family. And he knew that eventually Ellie and Kate would also have to face something they didn't want to.

Staring at the faces of his young pupils, Harry feared for their innocents.

The bell rang, class dismissed.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes:** B-I-G update tonight. Well I don't know if its that big but its a lot. Everything is worth paying attention too. I would like to thank the website: The Nightmare on Elm Street Companion for its rescoureful information. If you consider yourself a big Nightmare fan and you HAVEN'T been to this website than you are a LIAR to yourself! This website covers EVERYTHING about the NoES media. Its amazing!! So yeah, hope you all had a lovely 4th of July and stay tuned for the next update. We're reaching a peaking point in the story...yay!

Riley

**Chapter Eleven:**

_The Warriors_

Kristen was bemused by the likes of Dr. Neil Gordon. The two had not seen each other in years, and it astounded her at how much time could alter a drastic change. Gordon had lost too much weight, the tweed jacket he wore engulfed him and clung to his shoulders, while his face had thinned out some. She on the other hand had matured in her appearance, no lock of blond on her head was out of place, Kristen made for a lovely adult. They sat under a dimmed hung light while the dark glow of the Westen's restaurant caused the atmosphere to be more ominous than classy. Most of the patrons here were business people or romancing couples, totally oblivious to the dangers that Gordon and Kristen were getting involved with.

"Are you still taking Hypnocil?" Neil asked, causing her to wonder the same thing about him,

"I've been trying to wean myself away from it actually. It's almost tempting to just stop. But then I think about having nightmares and seeing…Krueger again and well…I'm never far away from a bottle."

"I understand. But you seem so confident about what you've studied."

She let out a sad laugh, rolling her eyes as she explained, "So many people I've worked with are all about the spiritual side of dreams. They don't interpret the fact that there's a possibility between the unconscious and conscious minds. They laughed at me because of what I saw. What we _went_ through! They saw dreams as nothing more than a personal imaginative 'adventure'. Probably the only time I ever wanted Freddy Krueger pop out and make them shit themselves."

Neil chuckled as she took a sip of her wine, "It's hard for some people to believe. Hell it took me long enough."

He stared off to the side for a moment, pondering a thought that had been on his mind for a while. As if reading it out of his head, Kristen asked, "Have you ever tried to contact Nancy?"

She met his eyes, and knew that his weak posture and appearance was an answer enough.

"Not long ago, just a few months, I saw her in a dream. I was, at the time, trying to kick the Hypnocil too, which made my mind feebler for dreams to come through. She was an entity, coming to warn me. I guess after all these years…I had always hoped to assume that she had never been killed."

"No one deserved to die like she did Dr. Gordon."

He nodded solemnly, seemingly ignoring her comment, "She warned me about Earth. Not about the Dream World so much as the actual living and breathing World. There was going to be a massive disturbance."

"Freddy?"

"Yes…but worse."

Kristen eyes held still, "How's that even possible?"

"I wasn't so sure at the time. But until recently I realized what was going on. I'm sure you've been aware of these identical killings going on in the Springwood area?"

She had, she had hoped that it wouldn't involve her in anyway though.

Neil continued, "I've been doing some research, an unofficial reason as to why I'm up here in New York. A few years back, there was a cult, they called themselves-"

"-The Dream Legion." She answered automatically.

"Yes. Then you've heard of them?"

"Only by accident. I heard about them because I thought there was a scientific significance to them. But they were just a masochist cult."

"An alternative cult that had only one prime interest."

"Nightmares?"

"Exactly. But here's the interesting thing, their entire hiding place was destroyed in a freak arson accident. Everyone apparently perished in the flames."

"Apparently?"

"Just a few months ago, some of the bodies disappeared from their graves."

"Someone have a fetish for dead people?"

"You might think that. But I'm sure this goes far beyond a human's desire."

"How does this cult relate to Freddy?"

Eye to eye, Neil answered simply, "Because all the bodies had a symbol tattooed on their body. Just four numbers: 1-4-2-8."

"Elm Street then. They _were_ Freddy worshipers."

"I'm pretty sure some of them are regaining. They're trying to finish what they started."

"And what prey-tell was that?"

Sighing deeply, staring directly into her eyes, "I really wish I could tell you Kristen. But for the moment I haven't a clue."

"So what are we going to do?"

Neil didn't seem to have an answer. Still thinking about it, he said, "I say we find Nancy."

"Dr. Gordon…I'm not so sure…"

"Kristen, you know that Nancy will help us. She wants us to stop them."

Accepting the truth, she sighed, "How should we do it then?"

"I have an idea…"

* * *

A marble-sized ball hanging on a golden chain dangled in front of Kristen's eyes. She and Neil were sitting in the two lounge chairs that her suite held, staring idly at the orb while a small humming came from the only lamp in the room. This seemed ridiculous to a normal person: Hypnotism. But it was Nancy Thompson herself who proved that it was just silly enough to work. Kristen stared at the ball with intense concentration, too many thoughts rushing in her head. For a moment she wondered if the hypnosis was even working. Staring up a Neil finally she let out a sigh.

"I don't think it's working."

But just then the lamp's light flashed, blinking on and off as the two stared curiously at it. Moments later, a ghostly presences filled the room. It wasn't a Hollywood styled apparition, where a godly entity filled the room with smog and fog. Instead a transparent appearance of a young woman, stuck in her age with one streak of ghostly white hair and heavenly blue eyes stood before them. No other logic could explain how Nancy appeared other than they must have been dreaming.

"_It's been a long time Kristen…"_ Her voice was aloof, distant even though she was standing not three feet away from them. Recalling her brutal demise, Kristen was amazed at how the inflicted wounds seemed to have vanished. Nancy looked purified and clean. Her mouth askew, Kristen rose uneasily from her chair, reaching out to touch her long dead friend.

"I…can't believe this."

"_What's not to believe? If it wasn't for you I'd be a lost soul. But because of you…I've been able to survive."_ Nancy said peacefully, her eyes drifting between Kristen and Neil. With a tone of sadness Nancy added, _"You don't look very well Neil."_

He stood, also crossing the threshold to meet with her, "Trust me when I say Nancy that right now I've never felt _more_ alive."

They embraced briefly despite her body being slightly see-through. Kristen felt meek again, as though time had reversed and she was once again the lonely teenage girl who found hope and respect in Nancy. She was on the verge of tears out of happiness, confusion, and worst of all fear.

"I always hoped you were alright…I even wrote essays about where I sent you…I guess I just didn't believe it until now." Kristen admitted, she then sheepishly asked, "What's it like on the other side?"

Nancy's face, while radiating in a spiritual glow, expressed concern. She stared at Kristen and said, _"I'm not sure what Neil's told you but I've been trying to contact a way to your reality. For the past few years…I've been hiding mainly. Building up strength so I can hold off Freddy. But he's found a way around it. I can only do so much in the Dreamworld."_

"Are you saying that you've become the Protector of Dreams while Freddy is the Destroyer?" Neil asked.

Nodding, bobbing her brilliantly brown hair, Nancy said, _"Yes. I've been hiding your dreams away from him. That's why you haven't had nightmares."_

"What about those other murders? The ones in Springwood?"

The ghost of Nancy stared quizzically at them, _"I don't know what you're talking about. Freddy has been weakened since we took him on last. He's been doing the same thing I have, waiting until he's fully powerful again."_

"So then those murders are just regular murders." Kristen realized, "But people are speculating that it might be Freddy making a comeback. Or at least those who know of it which is many people in Springwood."

Neil concluded, "Then whoever is making the killings must be trying to resurrect Freddy through the fears of people. That's where he gets his abilities, pure fear."

"He'll be strong in no time."

Nancy sighed, _"But there's someone who can help."_

Kristen thought for a moment, remember the vague dream she had had last night, "Ellie?"

Neil eyed her, although Nancy seemed to be completely aware of who she was talking about. Neil first asked, "Who is this?"

Nancy chimed in, _"How did you hear about her?"_

"Wait, whose Ellie?"

"I heard it in a dream. Someone said that Freddy found his way out through Ellie."

Nancy bit her lip, _"That's not possible. Ellie isn't on his side. I don't know much about her though. But she's afraid of him."_

"Where did she come from?" Neil asked, completely in the dark about this conversation.

Nancy let her arms sway for a moment, as she stared out the window of Kristen's room. Thinking aloud she announced_, "She's close by I can tell you that. You two need to find her."_

"How will we do that?"

Nancy began to answer, but the lamp began to flicker again. As soon as that began, the room began to shudder as though an earthquake had hit.

"_Oh shit…"_

"What?" Kristen became alarmed.

"_He's found me. I have to go, you two need to wake up now!"_

Neil persisted, "But how will we find this Ellie?"

A beam of light pierced Nancy through her sternum, illuminating the room with an obscure glow. Kristen shuddered, it was just like before. She reached out a hand to touch Nancy one last time, but Neil held her back.

"_Wake up now!"_ Nancy warned them.

"What about Ellie?" Neil asked loudly.

Two more beams shot through Nancy, seeming to cause her no pain but distress. _"She's a survivor! There are other survivors just like you!"_

"Nancy!"Kristen yelled watching her friend be obliterated by these lights.

"_I'll do what I can! But I'm too weak for now."_

Neil seemed to accept this, even though his face expressed guilt and pain. Pulling Kristen back, they watched Nancy's body disintegrated into dust as her body became a source of pure light, exploding like a nuclear bomb.

She was gone in an instant.

When the two woke up, they knew exactly what they had to do.

"What's so special about this Ellie anyway?"

"She must have something that Freddy needs."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. We should get started in the morning."

They agreed to meet as soon as possible.

* * *

**_St. Williams Cross Hospital_**

Danny Morgan lay almost lifelessly in his hospital bed. He had not moved at all since the experiment between him and Ellie early today. His wounds were healing slowly while his heart monitor secured the room with a consistent beeping. There was an energy in his head though, one that was wide awake and swirling with the tormenting images that Ellie had seen earlier. She would figure it out soon enough.

His eyes opened for the first time. But they didn't resemble anything like the his own.

* * *

Across town, Ellie woke up from a frightening dream, screaming rather loudly, "I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to! Noooooo!"

By the time Kate and Harry managed to break through the door, Ellie's nose was draining blood.

"I lied…there really is a Boogeyman…"


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes:** Ok so this update is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay overdue. My apologies. Firstly, school started two weeks ago, so there went my summer. And I just haven't been really in the right mindset to write this ya know. I gotta be in a horror mood. Well today I watched a few Friday the 13th movies and other reviews and such on YouTube, and well I've been meaning to do this for a while anyway. This part, is totally what I'm talking about: Gore city baby! Like I said, the story is halfway through, so if you haven't been up to date with it, might want to go back and reread the last 11 chapters. Anywho, hope this one is worth the wait, I'll try to be better at the consistancy.

Riley

_Chapter Twelve:_

**Homecoming**

Danny Morgan was a dead corpse in waiting. His body lay stiff in the empty room. The lamp was on though the light barely reached the farthest corner. No one else roomed with him, he was alone by himself. The room, frozen in time seemed apart from the rest of the hospital. No one was there except for Danny. He might has well have been dead.

But in the dream, Danny was very much alive.

He was on a stretcher being pulled into a purgatory setting where decomposing bodies lay in the décor. He couldn't move his body, his eyes were shaking back and forth, nervously watching the gruesome macabre that surrounded the once white halls. Streaks of red painted the ceiling, while the attendants pulling him were faceless. They towered over him but without faces to scare him, they seemed more like robots. Danny didn't even recognize his voice when he spoke.

"Where are we going?"

No one answered.

Danny hadn't dreamt in years, now he was in the most horrifically vivid one he could remember. The stretcher carted him into another hall, with damaged lights hanging dramatically over his head. Organs and gore had been splattered over the walls, every now and then a lost face appeared. Slowly, a voice arose in the halls, a demeaning laughter that shook Danny to the core. Abruptly the stretcher stopped. Danny was strapped down by leather belts, frantically he rolled his head around to try and see something. He realized he was in an operating room.

Ammonia reeked in the room, while an armory of knives sat along the wall. Danny shivered, begging quietly to himself.

"It's a dream…it's a dream…it's _just_ a dream."

Two wide doors opened, revealing a silhouette of the surgeon and an audience of ghouls and soulless vessels. Some had frightening features, some looked like confused humans as dead on the inside as he was. The two attendants stared down at Danny without eyes, one of them pulled off their faces. Underneath Danny saw his sister staring indifferently at him. Her bleak uniform transformed into a sultry nurses outfit. Her cleavage hung to her suit, as she licked away some of her ruby red lipstick.

"Karen?"

_It's only a pinch Danny-boy_, she said monotonously. There was no compassion behind her eyes, they turned a bloody maroon the longer she stared at him. The other faceless attendant remained unseen. But he released the stretcher momentarily to retrieve a pair of glasses for his eyeless face. Hair crept out from his scalp and two ominous eyes appeared. With almost a smile creeping from his lips, Danny could see a devlish version of his brother-in-law appear.

_It'll be over before you know it,_ Harry told him darkly.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

The dark Karen shushed him with wide vicious eyes and a wicked smile, _The doctor is in Danny_.

"Who?" He panicked.

But neither his sister or her husband would answer, they looked up and smiled maliciously at the approaching doctor. Standing over his terrified face, Danny saw the Boogeyman himself. Dressed in blood-stained smocks and a surgeon cap, a horribly burnt man with the evilest smile greeted his patient.

"Dr. Fredrick Krueger, at your service."

Danny screamed suddenly, "No! You're-you're dead…"

"Yes I am Daniel. That bitch Nancy Thompson managed to trap me here. But I'm going to let you in on a secret, your sister helped me escape."

Karen nodded, rubbing her stomach happily.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked the Dream Killer.

"She led me to the one person who could open the barrier between reality and dreams: Ellie. And you're going to be the guinea pig."

"That's not fair! You can't do it!"

"I have help on this side and the other Daniel, I think I can to whatever the fuck I want." Freddy spat.

"You're going to kill everyone then…"

"Perhaps. I have unfinished business with plenty of people before I get to Harry and Karen here. Besides, I want her to find her surprise before I kill her."

"What surprise?"

Freddy clicked his tongue, "Too many questions Daniel, Miss Morgan would you please shut his trap?"

Karen nodded happily, pulling out a needle and string from her pocket. Danny shook his head, sweat streaming down his face as he stared around. The operating theater watched in anticipation waiting to see Danny's demise. The demonic version of Karen bent over, smiling deviously at her so-called brother.

"Karen, it's me! You can't listen to him!"

_Shut up you fucking brat_…She hissed stabbing his lips with the needle, causing a senseless scream to rupture in his throat. Her job was swift and fast as she sewed his lips tightly shut. Danny made loud noises, trying to escape it all. Yet nothing worked.

Dr. Krueger turned to Harry, "Mr. Scader, the serum?

Obediently, the demonic Harry turned to the tray and pulled out a long needle and tube. Handing it to the doctor, he pulled Karen off her doomed brother, turning her away. Politely shaking his hand of them, Freddy instructed the two, "I wouldn't want you kiddies to see this."Nodding, the two walked away, and as soon as they found themselves in the corner, they began a series of mocking and screeching laughter.

Freddy had Danny to himself.

Danny awaited for the action to take place, yet Freddy simply examined his patient.

"You know Daniel, you should feel honored that I want to possess your body. You were wasting it anyway. Lack of sleep," He ticked the glass tube with his finger, "Barely eaten anything, and look at yourself. That car accident was just a call for help." He leaned over the kid, "I'm here to help."

Danny made one last plead, moaning as loud as he could.

"Yes, I'll tell Karen that you love her. You'll be seeing her soon enough anyway."

Danny shook his head frantically, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You know you're right Danny. I should let her have the baby before I kill her. Then I can be reborn a new! You are a sharp one Mr. Morgan."

Before Danny could scream again, the needle pricked through his forehead. Freddy pulled the plunger, exposing blood and brain organ, sucking the life out of him. After a moment, Danny went quiet. He did not breath, did not move, and certainly didn't scream. From the other side of the theater, Freddy's Karen and Harry howled in amusement. They applauded along with the rest of the audience.

Taking the needle out of Danny's head, Freddy held it high in the light.

"Freddy's coming back…" He announced darkly, just before plunging the needle into his own skin. Injecting Danny's essences into his body, Freddy could feel his body regenerating. The other apparitions around him, the audience, the insanely evil Karen and Harry, began to evaporate into the darkness. He could feel his skin stretch, his bones return, as a calmness came over him.

* * *

Samantha was an intern working the nightshift, drinking a large cup of coffee near the nurse's station when she began to hear the noises coming from down the hall. Placing the mug down, she walked casually to the room where Danny Morgan slept. She opened the door and looked in curiously. He was talking in his sleep, the first sign of consciousness since being brought in the night before. His hands were twitching, as though a jitter of electricity was puncturing his arms.

The young woman stepped in closer to watch him. She knew that waking up in a hospital would be confusing and scary after the accident he had had. Softly, she read his name from the chart, "Morgan…, Daniel. Can you hear me Daniel?"She stared at him sweetly.

"I'm…I'm…here…" He muttered.

"Yes, you're in a hospital Mr. Morgan."

His eyes began to flutter, the focus of the room not quite settling in. Samantha continued to talk to him in her quiet voice, he was waking faster than expected. Rubbing his hand, she gently tried to get him to speak with her.

"If you can hear me Daniel, squeeze my hand."

He did.

"That's good, Daniel, that's very good."

But he didn't let go. Instead his grip intensified, slowly causing pain in Samantha's own hand. She tried to pull away, but his grasp was too strong. She jerked back, but his arm lunged with her. His mouth began to form words, as his eyes flickered painfully. His breathing increased as his heart monitor began to go off in panic.

"My lord…" Was all she could say before the machine itself began to breakdown. The lights flashed and Danny began to make more agonizing noises. The IV in his arm turned dark red, as blood 

began to slide up into the sack. Staring wide-eyed at the scene, the bag filled to the top with blood and suddenly blasted open, spraying blood in an uncontrollable manner. Samantha began to scream for help, trying to relieve herself of his now painful hold. Danny began to convulse violently, bile coming from his mouth as the blood in the IV bag spewed like a garden hose.

"I'm here…" He whispered.

Samantha was white in the face, her arm bruising around where Danny held her.

"Daniel?" She exasperated.

"I'm here…" He repeated, his eyes now in control as they slowly opened. The crazed look in his eye caused Samantha to scream even louder.

"What's wrong with you?!" She demanded.

Eyes awake, Danny replied, "I'm here now. And I'm not leaving."

Suddenly Danny lunged at her, his eyes demented as he tackled the nurse to the ground. The IV stand fell over, splashing blood across the floor as he attempted to strangle the intern.

"I want you to know something bitch," He said in excited gasps as Samantha gagged beneath him. Shaking her neck vigorously he said softly in her ear, "Tell em' Freddy's back."

After she was dead, he grabbed a pen from her breast pocket and carved the message across her arms and neck. Once the scene was over with, Danny silently slid out into the hall, ready to rampage against anyone. The hall was silent though. Much like his own operating theater, Danny dragged his hands across the walls, leaving his carnage behind for the kiddies to see.

Into the shadows, the Boogeyman was gone.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes: **Arg...I'm sleepy. Shortish chapter but very important stuff. I'm going to promote myself for a moment and ask that all my readers go over to the Friday the 13th section and read my new story called **Black Ice Friday**. Yes. I have crossed over to the Jason side. Actually I just have been catching up on my F13 movies and got intrigued enough to start my own. Its not just a simply hack and slash like all of the Jason movies are, I am incorporating a plot into it. The first 2 chapters are up and if you think that Chapter 12 here was gory...you ain't seen nothing yet! Anyway happy scares with this chapter, can't wait to hear from you.

Riley

_Chapter Thirteen:_

**Mutual Organs**

There were less of them than before. _He_ had chosen only a selected view to return, and here they stood in the Springwood landmark. The house on Elm Street had long since become the haunting of the neighborhood. Children would run up to the front windows of the house to see inside the cryptic setting that once belonged to the Springwood Slasher himself. He had been embodied here, it was his resting home, his sanctum, but he had found a way out. Oh yes, he had certainly found his way.

Two adults stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the demented home in curiosity. The woman of the pair wore a hood over her head, to hide her face from the morning glow. The unwelcoming gloom that sank over the atmosphere of Springwood remained thick, but neither of them were affected. The accomplice had his hands tucked into his jacket's pockets staring wide-eyed at the sight. He had agreed to show her the house, with the promise of meeting Fred Krueger in person. For several years he had waited to meet the notorious monster of sleep. The thought of it brought an insane sense of comfort, he wanted to be like her. They had only met just now, he had drunk some coffee on the way over while the stench just sunk in her nose like acid. She didn't need to eat or drink any more.

"So what do I call you?" He had asked upon meeting her, to whist she simply replied, "Dead."

She went on to explain of her redemption, her triumph over death, and how she concurred the world without anyone realizing she was alive. Her hair had turned starch white, in which laced over her gray-decayed face like mangled cobwebs. She didn't breathe and her eyes were apparently so rotten that she needed to wear sunglasses despite the neutral weather. It made him appreciate the pigment of his own skin and the oxygen that filled his lungs.

"There are always others," She had explained, "Always others to perform the rituals and tasks, and these others have succeeded in our resurrection. Now we need a place to hide. And a place to wait."

"For who?"

She stared at him through her covered eyes, though the sensation of angst caused his blood to run still, "The Heiress of the Nightmare Throne."

"There's another one?" He had asked, completely astonished. Nodding her head and splitting a smile in between her blue lips she said, "Oh yes. She has opened a portal for him to return to. I can feel 

her in my blood. She's so young to understand what capabilities she has. But it doesn't matter. The times are set in motion, and _He_ has already used her to escape into _this_ world."

"So how to you plan to lure him here?"

She showed him the cooler.

He did not expect to see what he saw inside the cooler.

"We've collected them on each of our victims. These will not only bring back his original body but, they'll also create a whole new wave of destruction." She spoke in dark excitement.

He knew that upon meeting, he was in a tie of impending death. He was not one of them, he was alive and fully functional. But he wanted to join this establishment and redefine himself. He was a lonely person with several unanswered questions. She had told him that if he was so interested in joining their legion, than he would come when Freddy came back.

"I'll be waiting." He assured her.

* * *

Ellie had slept in Kate and Harry's bed after her scare in the middle of the night. Harry slept on the couch in the den while his wife and daughter slept in the bedroom. His eyes were weary, lacking the energy to stay awake yet the intensity to fall asleep. He decided to grade papers while waiting for the exhaustion to succumb. Before retiring in the den where he usually worked anyway, he waited for the two of them to fall asleep. Ellie seemed too tired to even be frightened awake. But Kate had only concern for her. Harry finally felt drowsiness overcome an hour after working. He turned off his lamp and lay down on the sofa.

The house had an unruly silence to it.

Immediately Harry flashed back to the days of when he lived in Springwood, when Freddy tormented him nightly. The scars on his body would be there forever as an unwanted reminder of what had happened. He had been institutionalized shortly after the events of Freddy's rampage. The doctors all agreed that he would probably remain insomniac for most of his life. His parents worried for him, unsure of what had really happened in that time. Kate's father didn't want anything to do with him. After they married, it seemed obvious that he would completely disown her. Harry knew that he would never understand.

As thoughts swirled in his mind, the night grew darker. Their neighborhood was quiet at night, they had done a successful job of blending in with suburbia. However it seemed now that the illusion that he and Kate had created was proving to be just a smoke screen. The truth would always come back to find them. He had seen himself at his worst and most paranoid moments and thought he had finally defeated them. Yet here he lie, fearing for the sake of everyone he loved.

He and Kate knew that after this particular nightmare Ellie had had, that they would eventually have to come to terms with what they were hiding from. Harry had always had a feeling that they had adopted Ellie with some unmentioned undertone attached. Kate knew something about Ellie that Harry didn't. But now he was realizing the same thing his wife probably knew. He loved her like she was his own flesh and blood, however ever since bring Danny back, he knew she was different. Just like how he was _different_.

He couldn't see into her dreams though...

By the next morning Harry had somehow managed to fall into a stolen slumber. When he woke to the sight of his wife staring down on him, he assumed it to have been only 20 minutes since he dozed off. Dressed in a sweatshirt and bottoms, the morning sun peaked through the blinds, shining on Kate's lovely face. She knelt down to his level and kissed him gently on the lips. Just barely comprehending that she was there, he asked, "How's Elle?"

"She's sleeping right now," Kate replied in a hushed voice.

"You think she'll be alright?"

Kate's eyes were sensitive, she shook her head and sighed, "I don't know. I'm scared Harry. I'm afraid of all the possibilities that could happen…

"What do you think we should do?"

"The hell if I know."

She stared down at the carpet for a moment, he brushed the side of her cheek with his hand, "There's something else isn't there?"

Looking up at him with her two soft eyes, Kate's voice trembled just slightly when she uttered the words, "I'm pregnant Harry."

Now there was something else to be more afraid of.

While alone in the bed, Ellie had a dream worth remembering. The visions she saw brought her to tears as she awoke, shaking and holding herself. She stumbled from the bed, murmuring softly in fear. She had been only four when taken away from her parents. She could see their faces clearly now. She remembered the messages carved into their skin, "We love Ellie…" their affection written in blood before he came. Before the Boogeyman took them away. When she had found them, they were long dead by that point. She was so young, so confused, that the graphic sight had meant nothing to her until now.

_He stood at the bottom of the stairs…waiting for me…_She remembered.

Ellie crept out from the bedroom and headed towards the staircase. She knew Kate had gone to talk to Harry while she slept. She knew about the baby, and how her adopted mother was terrified yet exhilarated at the same time. They were going to be a whole family: A Mommy and Daddy and two kids living behind a picket fence in a happy suburban home. The Scaders had become her home since then, and nothing excited her more than to know that she would have a brother or sister to play with. This somewhat comforted her out of her scared state. The dream had been just a memory, something long lost and forgotten. But it changed as she got to the landing.

Someone was staring at her from the bottom of the stairs.

Ellie froze instantly, her eyes growing wide in shock.

A familiar voice called out to her, "It's so nice to see you again Ellie."

She let out a stiffened whisper, "Is that you?"

His hospital gown was stained in dried blood, but he was grinning.

Pulling a knife out from behind, he greeted her happily,

"Come give uncle Danny a hug."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes:** Herm...all I can say is: CLIFFHANGER...!! Seriously, that's all I'm going to say about this chapter. Another shorty, but a goody. I'm seeing like 5+ chapters LEFT! (Depending on how I space out the events) But I mean, the climax is a-coming. So get out the popcorn and get ready for the upcoming end to this wonderful story...And already I'm planning the next one! (Gasp!) Until then my readers.

Riley

PS: I love the comments, always an inspiration to get me off my ass.

_Chapter Fourteen: _

**Brother Dearest**

Kate Royce stared agog at the grizzly sight of her brother standing in her hallway. In a gown painted red while a carving knife in hand, a sensation of malicious evil surged through her veins. Ellie, eyes wide in fear, stared at him for what seemed an eternity. The way he spoke –whoever He really was- Kate knew that it wasn't Danny. When he spoke darkly to her daughter, she could feel the heat in her body drain away into an icy coldness.

"D-Danny?"Ellie gasped, clutching her fingers into small fists, staring down the stranger. He took one bloody step forward, the knife wielding high above his head. In stiffened fright, Kate's mind churned in torment, memories fogging behind her eyes.

_Standing there, armed with a baseball bat from Harry's closet, she stood absolutely still, waiting for him to return. Harry in his youth stepped through the threshold of his bedroom, looking out onto the empty hallway. His head shifted back and forth, all in a muted silence, before turning back to her. With his innocent blue eyes, he said in a slow voice, "There's no one there…"_

_Then Freddy grabbed her…_

_The shock sent her flying, tackled to the ground while Harry was shut outside leaving only his imagination to perfect the scene. She remembered screaming, fighting off the monster who snuck out from the closet to kill her. She thrust and kicked, yelling for help as the panic intensified. _

_Then the blades sliced her open…_

Kate saw the knife, the silver gleaming in Ellie's direction.

_Freddy's sinister smile cackled as she bled…_

Danny took a step closer to the staircase, Ellie fell backwards, her mouth stuttering for words.

_Harry's voice echoed in the background, trying to find a way to save her…_

"Mommy!"

The action took place within timeless seconds. Ellie flew off the stairs, trudging past Danny, but just barely getting out of his gritty reach. The seams of her nightgown tore as the knife slit across her shoulder, a trinkle of blood squirting out. Flying into her arms, Kate embraced her and took several steps back, colliding against the wall and staring wide-eyed at the stranger.

"Oh, it's good to see you Karen." She heard her brother's voice, but knew it wasn't him looking at her. Despite this, her voice changed, she heard herself whispering, "What's happened to you Danny?"

He twisted his wrist around, spinning the knife in hand, "I had a nice long rest. You look so healthy. So vital."

Kate had the urge to scream for her husband, but she knew that her panic would only frighten Ellie more. Stroking her daughter's hair, she asked quietly, "Who are you?"

Danny paused, staring softly at her, "Karen…you don't recognize your own brother?"

"You're not Danny…" Ellie murmured angrily as she clung to Kate's side. The imposter Danny's face grimaced, "I'd keep my mouth shut you little bitch."

"Danny!" Kate hissed her heart racing as the memories poured in faster and faster. The teen took a menacing step forward, his lips quivering in anger, "Let me fill you in Karen sweetheart…I _killed_ your fucking brother. Danny's dead."

"You're lying…" Kate shushed, finding it hard to contain herself while trying to protect the shaking Ellie. Her heart fell when she heard the sleepy sounds of Harry, approaching from the den. The noises created between Danny and herself had to have stirred him back awake. She couldn't imagine what he thought when he saw Danny standing there with a knife in hand. The backdoor had been pried open, the knife was stolen from their own rack. The door hadn't been open when Kate came down earlier, Danny had been waiting, watching her from outside. She shuddered to wonder how long he had been out there.

When Harry approached the living room, the first thing he saw was Danny. His brother-in-law stood there, deranged and dazed, with a nasty gash in his forehead. His eyes twisted over to Harry, instantly he was thrown back into the horror of his teenage years in Springwood.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked, turning the corner to find Kate and Ellie huddled against the wall. Kate seemed to be in a trance, stuck on the words, "He's dead…?"

Danny smiled horrifically, "Ah, Harry! Long time no see. Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?"Harry sternly asked, inching closer to his wife. Suddenly Danny jerked, flinging the knife, "Step away from her! She's mine!"

Ellie let out a muffled cry.

"It's the Boogeyman…It's the Boogeyman…" She let out softly.

Danny sympathetically smiled at her, "That's right Ellie. And I'm going to take you with me."

Ellie turned her head and stared at him, "No." She said solidly.

"It's not a matter of choice you cuntfaced brat."  
"Leave her alone!" Kate snapped.

Danny ignored her, but Harry had the feeling that he would attack at any second. Continuing his focus on Ellie he asked, "Eleanor, didn't you wonder who was always there to help you, in those dark, dark days?"

"The Other Voice?"

Danny grinned, "It was me darling."

"I don't want your help. I'm happy here."

Sighing, Danny said, "It's not up to me Elle. You _don't_ have a choice."

"You're not taking her Krueger." Harry snarled instinctively. Danny stood incredibly still for a moment, inflicting a tormenting sense of fear upon the house. He stared at Harry, the knife continuing to whirl in his hand, and finally he said, "You know, before I murdered your shithead brother, I promised not to harm either of you until much later."

"You're a liar," Harry answered, causing Danny to lurch forward and swing the knife in his face, "That's where you're wrong Harry!" The knife wasn't even an inch away from his face. Harry could see his own eye clearly in the reflection of the blade.

Danny's neck cringed back towards Ellie, "I have plans to take care of, and I need her to finish them off."

"Can't…make me…"

Danny let out a low laugh, a horrible laugh that both Kate and Harry had heard before. Shaking his head in delight, the knife wielding maniac said casually, "I'll make you do whatever the hell I want."

His free hand grabbed the knot full of Ellie's hair, yanking her backwards. Kate grabbed hold of her as tight as she could, while Harry forcibly tried to separate them. There was a shout, a tussle, and suddenly the girl found herself crashing to the floor, while Danny pulled her away from her two saviors. Letting out a short cry, Ellie's head throbbed intensely, her heart pounding against her skull. Her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open. But when she finally focused, all she could hear was a hysterical laughter that echoed horribly through her ears.

Ellie rolled onto her side, and met Kate's face eye to eye.

"Mommy…" She whispered.

Kate's eyes were lifeless, as a pool of blood lined around her face while her auburn tresses dipped themselves in blood. In a crooked upright position, Harry held a lump of blood in hand while crimson oozed from his lips. Ellie stared at the two of them, feeling suddenly alone. Letting out a horrible sob, she turned around and looked for him.

"Take it back…" She whispered, tears weeping in her eyes, "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!"

A hand fell upon her shoulder, she knew what she had to do. Unsteady, she stumbled to rise. Her face had been flushed of color as her eyes dried painfully. Staring at Danny with a lifeless expression she muttered, "I'll go with you. Just wake them up."

Danny nodded as sweaty locks fell over his demented eyes, "I'll show you how to make all of it go away dear Eleanor."

Shuddering, refusing to look at her massacred parents, she whispered, "If it keeps them safe."

Danny held out a blood-stained hand, encouraging her to take it. Regretfully Ellie slipped her small palm into his, and the two turned away from the nightmarish sight. They headed towards the stairs where this all began, ascending to the blackened top. Every step they took, the lights grew darker, and the gruesome sight Danny left behind began to fade away. Before she realized it, they were already at the top. In a terrifying voice that drastically changed from Danny's, Ellie heard the most horrifying words she could possibly imagine:

_Welcome to my world Eleanor…  


* * *

_

_**The Ironheart Daily**_

Nick McAlister found himself in a sea of documents and photographs when his phone rang. He stared at the black receiver momentarily before consciously picking it up.

"McAlister." He grunted.

A hushed voice spoke into the phone, "There's a ceremony tonight. You know where to go."

Nick's heart began to trounce, "Its an official thing?"

"All I can tell you is watch yourself. If they know about this, it's both our asses."

"Am I going to see you?"

The caller finished the conversation without a goodbye. Listening to the dial tone, Nick felt sweat peek in his palms. But he smiled at the same time. Shaking away the anxiety, he picked up the phone again and dialed a familiar number.

"Lieutenant, meet me at the office this evening, this is your chance to redeem your name."

Once hanging up, he eyed the phone silently for a moment.

Finally Nick sighed, "If you don't die beforehand."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes: **Whoa! Anyone remember me at all? Yeah this is so overdue, I intended this to be out by HALLOWEEN for pete's sake! I apologize majorly for keeping everyone waiting. However, I have the next chapter figured out so I'll probably have that here sooner than a few months! And again, I encourage everyone to go read Black Ice Friday (can be found on my profile or the Friday the 13th section) It hasn't been updated either (planning to do that tomorrow night) so there's not much to catch up on. I feel so bad though! Anyway, Happy early holidays if I forget to come back here before Christmas! Thank you to everyone for being so patient.

Riley

PS: My Birthday is in 10 days, hooray! Sweet 16!

_Chapter Fifteen:_

**Survivors**

Kristen did not sleep. Since encountering the spirit of Nancy Thompson she knew that the barricades protecting her from the Nightmare realm were destroyed. Dark and terrible things were happening. Though her alarm clock clearly stated that it was mid-morning, the light from the outside could not have been grimmer. She turned in the bed, quickly reaching for the number Dr. Gordon had left for her previously. While reaching for the phone, she was startled when it rang, cautiously she answered.

"Yes?"

"Is this Kristen Parker?" A man's voice asked. Hesitantly she replied, "Yes, I'm Kristen. Who's this?"

He seemed satisfied to hear her voice, she could tell his breathing patterns had changed when he spoke. Sighing, he said, "I know you're in contact with Dr. Gordon. You two are looking for answers yes?"

"Yes but how do you know that? Are you spying on us?" She clutched the phone tightly to her ear, her heart was racing with anticipation. The thought of having her answers fall into her lap so suddenly surprised her.

"Just trust me. If you two are trying to prevent another resurrection, you need to go back to Springwood." He said sternly, she could have sworn that his voice was familiar to her.

"Why? What's going on there?"

"Go to Elm Street, you'll get your answer. Just leave as soon as possible."

"Who is this?"

"Promise me Kristen!" The voice shouted, "Promise me you'll leave as soon as you hang up. Take Dr. Gordon with you. If you get here fast enough, maybe we can stop it."

"Stop what?"

"The answer is at Elm Street."

He hung up. Kristen held the phone until the dial tone came back, discharging her from her stoic position. Instantly she flew from the bed, sporting only a bra and panties, and jammed her fingers on the phone to reached Neil. When she got hold of him she repeated her conversation with the stranger, both of them knew they had to act fast. They agreed to meet in the lobby in twenty minutes.

Kristen sprung herself into the bathroom to dress and prepare for her departure. After a two-minute shower, she nearly slipped on the floor mat while trying to get back into the bedroom. Maintaining her posture, she managed to slip on a pair of jeans and light sweater, barely focusing on anything other than trying to get out of the room. A sensation arose in her stomach however. Abruptly she could not move without a lurching pain in her abdomen. She had not used her dream abilities in years, for she had forcibly forgotten how to. However something beyond reality, within the realms of the unconscious mind stirred wildly within her.

Taking in painful gasps, she dropped her head into her hands, trying to contain the anguish that she was suffering in. A cold wind swirled around her, sucking away the heat that had settled within the bathroom. Her teeth began to chatter, almost reminiscent of the clanking of chains in the boiler room. She opened her eyes, realizing that her own fear had become real: she had entered a nightmare while fully awake.

Despite the glowing sun, the siege of flowers in this garden, and the sound of laughter in the background, she knew that this was not meant to be cheerful. She knew that He was close, so close that her heart raced at twice the speed. She looked to the left and right, at first seeing nothing. To her right stood the back of a house, a cellar door was ten feet from where she stood. One of the wooden doors slightly cracked open, beckoning her to investigate. She stationed herself in place though, aware that adventuring would lead to intimate danger.

The backdoor flung open, a little girl flung out onto the grass, giggling with every step. She wore a red dress with matching bows in her pigtails, and she didn't see Kristen observing her. Sure on the fact that she was not visible to anyone in this dream, she crossed her arms and looked curiously. The girl had a lofting giggle that gave her some hope that maybe this wouldn't be a nightmare as she expected.

That was before her father ran out after her.

Kristen's eyes widened in shock, the lanky legs, the way he hunched over, and the immediate tickle in his throat as he called after the little girl. Staring coldly at him, feeling her reality shatter into the darkness that he brought, she muttered, "Freddy."

She could not contemplate how a man such as Fred Krueger could ever father a child. A relatively normal one at that. The girl wanted to be chased by him, not because he was trying to savagely murder her, but because she was his precious daughter. The thought brought sudden nausea to Kristen. She realized that in the cellar, that was where Freddy was keeping his dark horrible secret. This poor girl was totally unaware of it.

"I'm gonna get you Kathryn!" Freddy called harmlessly while Kathryn lightly trotted through the garden, happiness suiting her.

_He's sicker than I thought_, Kristen thought in awe.

"Come here darling…"

The brightness in the sky dimmed, clouds enclosing around the sun, taking away the surreal happiness. She knew that she had been found. Even though she was looking straight at him, the real Freddy would be coming any minute. The hair on her neck rose, she tightly grabbed herself in fear. Kathryn Krueger, still oblivious to the sky and to her, continued laughing as though from a tunnel that was lingering farther and farther away.

"Come on Kathryn…" Freddy said, "Come to Daddy."

The sound of blades opening rang in her ear.

He was behind her.

Kristen swung her elbow back as hard as she could, feeling Freddy's knives slice across her arm. A short scream let out as blood began to leak in thin red slivers from her arm. Freddy, burnt skin and shadowed under his fedora, smiled.

"Hello Kristen."

But she woke up, gasping for air as though swimming through a sea of tar. Curled in the fetal position on the bathroom floor, Kristen held her arm, biting the pain. There was a pounding on the door, she realized that Dr. Gordon was waiting for her. She grabbed a bath towel and swaddled her arm around it, hurrying towards the door in an exhausted daze.

When she opened it, Neil looked exasperated with concern. Staring at her arm, he said bitterly, "I was afraid that might have happened."

"Dr. Gordon, he has a daughter." Kristen whispered, still shaken from the dream.

"Excuse me?" Neil came through the door, escorting her into the bathroom. As he pealed the towel back, he found her arm still bleeding from tiny gashes. She allowed him to wash the blood away as she sat on the sink counter. In a daze she said, "Kathryn. Her name was Kathryn. Did you know he had fathered a child? Did anyone know that?"

Neil shook his head, "They must have covered it up when he they discovered his murders. I'm sure they took her away from him immediately."

"He must have had a wife then. He was _normal_." She choked, paralyzed on the memory of that dream.

Dr. Gordon shook his head, "No Kristen, Freddy Krueger has never been normal. He's the son of 100 maniacs for god's sake. He just hid his insanity rather well."

She winced once he started rubbing closer to the wounds. After a moment of silence she said, "I don't even understand how I saw that. I was _awake_ Dr. Gordon! And then all of a sudden I'm looking into this memory. I've never been able to do that."

"It must have been Nancy." He replied.

"Nancy doesn't have that sort of power. Does she?"

"From what I've concluded Kristen, Nancy is capable of anything Freddy can do. She most likely figured you and I needed to know this. You said the girl's name was Kathryn?"

"Kathryn Krueger." She muttered.

"Well, I suppose you'll want to know what I found out last night. After I left here."

"You took her word's to heart then?"

"There wasn't a chance in hell I was going to sleep after _that_."

She nodded, knowing that she experienced the same thing.

"Nancy said that there are other survivors. Just like you and me."

"Essentially, other warriors?"

"Yes. They were the second group to defeat Freddy. I made a few phone calls to Westin Hills and discovered some pretty fascinating information." He had brought a briefcase with him, placing it near the door when he entered. After rewrapping her arm, they entered the bedroom where a small desk sat beside the pastel wall. He opened the briefcase and pulled out a file, thick as three newspapers. He opened the manila file open, handing her a picture of a young teenage girl, the same age as she was when she met Freddy.

"Her name is Karen Morgan. She lived across from the Elm Street house. She, her brother Danny, and her boyfriend were the only two her survived that time." Neil explained, flipping through other documents. He stopped at one document page, and hesitantly handed it to Kristen.

"Danny Morgan was only 8 years old when Freddy attacked him. Karen found him like this."

A picture of a little boy's bedroom turned into a slaughterhouse, including a picture of the child himself looked up at Kristen. She felt her stomach heave in disgust. Her hands began to shake the longer she stared at the innocent little boy. She asked, "He survived?"

Neil nodded, "Barely. Interesting fact though, Karen lives here in New York along with Harry, the boyfriend. And they adopted a little girl a few months ago, this Ellie girl you and Nancy mentioned."

"Talk about coincidences." Kristen said, she paused for a moment then asked, "Wait, how old are they now?"

"I think they're in their late twenties. Why?"

She fingered through more documents, find medical reports and articles. As she leafed further back into the information of the murders in Springwood, along with frightening pictures of an explosion at the power plant along with autopsy reports on Freddy's victims, she found what she wanted.

"Her full name is Katharine."

Dr. Gordon nodded, "Well yes, but she went by Karen. Actually she legally changed her name shortly before her marriage to Kate Royce. The women obviously wanted to forget about her past."

"I can relate. But think about it Dr. Gordon, that little girl in the dream was named Kathryn. This _is_ a Katharine, and wouldn't they be the same age? Maybe this _is_ his daughter."

Neil shook his head, not wanting to disappoint her theory, "Kristen, that seems all too convenient. Besides, if Freddy's daughter had been taken away they would have certainly done everything to get rid of his memory. They would not have kept her name. How old was this Kathryn anyway?"

"At least 5 or 6."

"Freddy was convicted in 1966, I'm assuming that would have been around the time that you're dream took place. Katharine Morgan wasn't born until 69." He concluded, watching Kristen's face slump into a scowl.

"Damn." She looked for a photo of Katharine, finding a young pubescent lady staring blankly at through the photo. It had been taken minutes after the explosion, her leg was soaking in blood while her face looked desperate and scared. From what Kristen could see, this couldn't have been Kathryn Krueger.

Neil let out a sigh, "I have one more surprise for you."

"I don't think I can handle it Dr. Gordon."

"Ellie, the girl Katharine adopted, she was kidnapped by the Dream Legion."

Kristen froze, "What about the fire?"

"Ellie is the only survivor."

Taking a breath, she shook her head, running a hand through her silky blonde hair. Blinking and comprehending this, she finally decided, "We have to find them. Whether Katharine Morgan is Freddy's daughter or not, she and Ellie have something to do with all of this. We have to go now."

Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

**Note #2: **Just a quick trivia fact: My original story did involve Ellie confusing Karen/Kate for her actual mother due to the likeness in names. Another idea involved Harry being a relative to Freddy. What I plan on now though is completely different.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Chapter Sixteen: _

**Repossession**

The term of being alive meant nothing to her anymore, not since the fire at least. However, for the first time in years, she could feel blood pumping within her bones, her heart was actually functioning as though she were taken from the womb. No one understood what it was to lose their life and then get the chance to relive again. She had the others to thank for that.

At this moment in time though, she was in a standstill, feeling a transmitting spirit almost rape her violently. She could feel Freddy within her pulse, she knew that he had succeeded and never doubted that he couldn't. The intense stillness caused for her wounds to stop oozing, for her eyes to close peacefully as she saw through her superior's. Scentless candles burned in a circle around her, connecting to the other side had been difficult, the atmosphere had changed drastically one Freddy found a vessel. He had gotten hold of Danny Morgan's body, and now he had taken Ellie with him. But in physical form she was still with potential threats.

It astounded her how vivid Freddy's memories were to her, as though she was watching them on a platinum screen in front of her. The young woman, Ellie's 'Mother', not the bitch who they had killed years ago, but the doctor. She was so vital and pure, anonymous to any danger, just happiness. Freddy internalized the fact that she was pregnant, a fact that delighted and frightened her. It could be just what they need to rebirth Freddy himself, but at the same time, given to the wrong hands, it could be Ellie's case all over again.

_Find her_.

"And then what?" She ominously asked.

_Kill her_.

"What about the baby?"

A burning sensation stung within her skin, sharp and fast. She clenched her fists, knowing that she couldn't do anything to prevent it. Her skin was almost translucent, almost too delicate for any destruction, the pain made it much worse. Biting her lip, feeling blood squish out, she heard his voice.

_I don't need the fucking bitch to be alive to take her baby. I just need you to get my body and Ellie's back to Springwood._

"They'll try to run."

_They have nowhere to go but to us._

"I trust that."

_Att'a girl. Now go get them._

_

* * *

_

The highway's many exits and turnarounds called for variance. Clogged with weekend travelers, the Dodge swerved left and right trying to reach the city limits. Ellie had been bundled in some blankets and carefully secured in the back of the Dodge they were driving, though there was almost no indication that she was still breathing. Her face paled even in the sunlight, she looked almost like a sleeping baby doll. After the freak incident with Danny, Kate and Harry woke up to find that his body had disappeared, leaving nothing of a trace behind except for Ellie. They concluded that Freddy had gained control over the Dream World and reality, being able to hinder both sides at his own will. Regretfully, both of them knew that in order to ever see her awake again, they would have to go back to Springwood.

Kate had her hands tightly on the wheel, driving skillfully in between the cars while Harry remained in the passenger's side. He was trying to retouch with his telekinetic intuition to see if he could reach Ellie. So far, he had only conjured up a splitting headache.

"It's going to be at least eight hours before we even reach the Ohio state line. Do you think anything is going to happen before then?" Harry finally asked, bringing sound into the car for the first time in forty minutes. Kate shook her head, "They're going to try to find Ellie no matter where we are, so at least while she's with us we can try to protect her."

"Turn off here," He instructed, Kate obliged, "Why? This takes us off the highway."

"We need to go to your office, find anything about Ellie. There's more to this than we know."

She looked solemnly in the rear-view mirror, watching the little girl sleep unpleasantly. Wondering what could have possibly happened if she had never taken Ellie into her home, Kate couldn't repress shuddering from the thought. Her stomach throbbed in nausea, however she had to ignore it for the time being. The sun blared down on the highway casting burning heat around the car. Overhead a thunderstorm looked to be brewing. _Someone is manipulating the weather_, she thought suspiciously. In all honesty, she didn't even trust the fact that she was awake.

All the years of psychotherapy trying to destroy the memories of Freddy Krueger seemed to be cast aside just from this morning. Kate had always been the stronger one, always the one who held her head higher in this situation. Now, she felt as though she was sinking in quick sand, and soon she would be the hysterical hopeless victim she was back then. Not only did she have to save Ellie, she had to save herself. Upon finding the positive pregnancy test three days ago, Kate vowed to keep herself in the best of places. Although it seemed that if she didn't die from Freddy's hands, the insanity of the situation might do the trick. She hadn't expected pregnancy to be this terrifying.

* * *

Kristen didn't deal well with receptionists, she had known too many to be the prudish type who could easily set her off. Asking to speak with Dr. Katharine Royce seemed just too difficult for this portly woman to handle. The woman, obsessed with the wallpaper and nothing more, replied that the doctor was not in. Kristen didn't listen, "I need to see her now. Do you have an address or a phone number I can reach her at?"

"And why must you need to reach Dr. Royce so badly?"

Neil had his hand at trying to press her but was met with the same snobbish remarks.

"I'm sorry Dr. Royce will not be in until Tuesday. You'll have to make an appointment with her secretary."

"Goddammit don't you understand how important this is?!" Kristen exploded.

The nurse simply said, "Ma'am don't make me call security."

"Fuck security and fuck you." She snarled, turning away on her boots and clumping towards the exit. Neil caught up to her and said quietly, "I'm sure we can find her in a phonebook."

"But she can help us Neil, I'm not wasting any more time with this, we need to find her and get to Springwood as soon as possible!"

They headed out to the rental car that Neil had driven, in which the pair was stopped by the sight of two gothic looking kids. Both were young boys who looked cynically up at them, one toying with a switchblade in hand. Neither of them looked well, malnourished in fact. Both had ghostly expressions that seemed transfixed on only Kristen and Neil. They stood raggedly tall, not moving but dangerously close to the car.

"…Coming for you…" One of them whispered.

In an instant, the earth was shaken with a massive blast, fire scorching the asphalt splitting up the steel and glass of the vehicle. Kristen and Neil both fell back against the impact, impairing themselves against the ground. Glass filtered in Kristen's hair as Neil coughed and gagged at the rising smoke. What seemed too surreal during this bombing could not have gotten any weirder, for there did not seem to be any sign of the boys who were tampering with the car at all. They weren't seen writhing on the ground in pain, nor could the sounds of screaming be heard over the blaring fire. Kristen searched around, her eyes tearing up from the smoke, trying to see where the two went.

"Where'd they go?!" She yelled, "Dr. Gordon, where are they?!"

She could have sworn that amidst the chaos, someone was laughing within the smoke.

Blood ran from Neil's scraped up face, "We have to go Kristen!"

She automatically stood up with him as they both backed away from the flames. In the distance sirens and human voices could be heard, but it all seemed too far away. Kristen kept waiting for a body to emerge from the flames. She kept hoping someone would, just to prove that she wasn't delusional.

Thirty minutes later the Dodge pulled up to a chaotic scene while a crowd of onlookers watched as firefighters put out a flaming car. Two people stood near an ambulance watching without consciousness. Kate stopped the car and got out along with Harry, amazed at the sight. Speechless, they both watched the wreckage of the destroyed car. A gangly elderly man approached, them Kate recognized him as the weekend security guard.

"What happened here?" Kate asked astoundingly.

"Dr. Royce it was madness! Someone blew up that car! Nearly killed those two people over there." He pointed a wrinkled finger towards the pair by the ambulance. Kate looked over at Harry who had been absorbed in fascination by the scene, "Maybe we should just leave Harry."

"We need the records on Ellie before we can go. Let's just hurry."

Nodding, Kate opened the back door and pulled Ellie out, hurrying behind her husband towards the office doors. Passing through the crowds of reporters and bystanders, Kate lost Harry through the shuffle. The heat from the explosion plus the compaction of the people drove her a little mad, she circled around the second ambulance and nearly ran into another woman.

"Are you Katharine Royce?" The blonde asked desperately, look rather shaken up. Stopping and shifting Ellie's weight in her arms, she nodded, "Yes. Do I know you?"

"No, my name is Kristen Parker. My friend Dr. Gordon and I have been looking for you. We have a lot to explain." She said morosely, brushing hair from her face as her fingers grazed over a small cut on her cheek. Kate noticed the bandages around her arm, "What happened to you? Were you involved in the explosion?"

Kristen bitterly sighed, "Someone is trying to keep us from meeting. But we can stop them."

"All this shit is just too weird. How do you know me? Who told you about me?" Kate demanded.

"You knew Nancy Thompson. She spoke to me last night."

Kate felt a numbness rise in her head as she stated, "Nancy's dead."

"Exactly."

"You and I have something in common then…"

"We're trying to kill Freddy Krueger, one more time."

The clouds darkened and thunder began to stir above them.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes:** I feel so bad for being a terrible updater, so you guys get a double chapter update! Hooray! Now, like I've said, there are maybe 5 chapters left at the most. So get ready for the exciting climaxing chapters of**_ I'll See You in My Dreams_**... And I'm thinking about posting a preview for the my next story, on what I'm calling my Nightmare Trilogy. Currently it's called: **When I Awake in Hell** and it takes place about 12 years after this story. Let me know what you think guys! And I hope this chapter clears up any confusing things that I might have established previously.

-_Riley_

_Chapter Seventeen: _

**Meet Me in Springwood**

_The scent of burning carcasses filled the air, though the initial flames died down by now. Ellie emerged from the debris, coughing uncontrollably and sucking her thumb. Her hair clung to her face as tears streamed down her puffy cheeks. Staring around in total darkness, she knew exactly what had happened. Slowly, she climbed over charred bodies lain across the floors trying to reach the stairwell. No one had been able to escape, but she knew the doors would open for her…_

_

* * *

_

Kristen and Harry waited in the lobby of the fifth floor. Introducing each other briefly, they now quietly waited for Kate and Dr. Gordon to fish through her office for any signs that could help understand who Ellie was. The girl, in an ongoing sleep, laid in the fetal position on the sofa as Harry gently rubbed her shoulder.

"It's only been six years, but I remember it like it was yesterday." Kristen spoke softly, clenching her hands together as she watched Ellie sleep.

"Do you think it's possible that Freddy will ever truly die?"

"No. He's an entity that can only be stopped for some time. But I do believe that there are people both in this reality and the other that are there to barricade him. Even if we destroy Freddy, there can always be another vessel." Kristen bitterly thought. She had abandoned everything at her hotel, no one knew where she was, which would cause massive problems from her publisher. However upon meeting Harry, Kate, and Ellie, she sensed a strong infliction of fear. But there was something about the girl that made her realize how important it was to stop whatever evil was coming their way.

"Freddy only existed in Springwood, but now that he possessed Danny, he's capable to enabling both the dream world and reality." Harry said, wondering where he could even possibly be.

"Danny was Kate's brother?" Kristen asked for clarification, having endured so much information is such little time. Harry nodded, "Yes. But he was in a coma, Freddy took advantage of that and possessed his body. I don't think there's any way to save him. He's gone."

"But you said that his body disappeared after he attacked you guys at your house this morning. How does that work then?"

Harry hunched over, biting his lip and taking his glasses off. He thought aloud, "I don't have a clue. Maybe he just walked out the door. Or maybe he was a ghost."

"I have a hunch that when Freddy took Ellie's mind over, he didn't need the body anymore. With all these murders done by these copycats, maybe he's trying to form a new body entirely." Kristen suggested. Harry stood up at the thought of this and went in search for a phone while asking her to watch Ellie. Kristen looked over the small girl, and sympathized with her innocence being stolen. Brushing some of her light hair out of her shallow face, she said, "We're going to help you Ellie."

* * *

_...Nighttime in New York showed no mercy for the lost girl. A dampness from a previous rainstorm chilled her bare feet as she blindly wandered the streets. Off in the distances, the shrieking of sirens could be heard, for a tenant in the adjacent apartment smelled the fire roasting and called for emergency backup. The Spawning Lair was destroyed however, every fiber other than Ellie herself had been set ablaze. While walking, she stumbled to the ground and landed on the wet gritty sidewalk. Her feet were numb, she couldn't stop shaking, and she desperately wanted someone to hold her. _

_When a police car pulled up, a young officer stepped out and found her. He knelt down and introduced himself, but she said nothing. He and his partner waited with her in the squad car until an ambulance could come take her to the nearest hospital. She had lacerations on her back from her earlier beating by the Dream Legion, however she was removed from all reality and had entered a catatonic state. Before being strapped in a stretcher, she could almost see into the cellar doors of the once lively basement. Voices were talking to her, telling her things in hushed whispers. What she recalled was a nursery rhyme that haunted her for months after…_

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you…_

_Three, four better lock your doors…_

_Five, six, grab your crucifix…_

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late…_

_Nine, ten, never sleep again…"_

_

* * *

_

Kate hung up the phone and held her head in her hands. The hospital had just called to confirm that Danny had seemingly been murdered in the middle of the night along with the attending nurse. Dr. Gordon had opened three file cabinets looking for information about Ellie when the call came in. Kate tried her hardest to keep from crying.

"Kate? Is everything alright?" Neil kindly asked, putting down a folder.

"It's my brother. They found his body. He's dead."

"Then where is Freddy?"

She looked down at her stomach for a moment, shivering despite the warmth of her office. She sighed, "I don't know. I wish I could say. Dr. Gordon…"

"We're going to find him Kate, I swear. We've stopped him before."

"But he'll never die."

He scratched his chin, "I believe that if Nancy is there, there is a balance. She is the good, Freddy is the evil."

"I suppose you're right. But still, how are we going to save Ellie. We've looked through all these files and found almost nothing."

"Maybe your supervisor hid the files. Surely they did a background check on her when they brought her in."

"Ellie's parents were murdered by the Dream Legion. And if they're the ones who blew up your car there sure not going to be nice about telling us who her parents are."

"We'll have to infiltrate on the other side then." Neil finally said.

"That's suicide Neil. If Freddy is powerful enough to manipulate both realities there's no chance!"

"We'll just have to have reinforcements. Two of us go in, two of us stay out."

"Kristen?"

"And Harry. I read yours and his psyche evaluation and he seems to be the one who is in control with his dream-state."

"You and I will monitor Ellie then?"

"Yes, but we can't risk it here. They already know that we're in New York."

"Harry and I were on our way to Springwood anyway. Is there a place we could possibly monitor all three of them?"

"Westin Hills."

"Alright. We don't have much time. It's already twelve."

The two gathered up all the necessary files and documentations they could find on Ellie. Kate grabbed her keys and jean jacket from of the desk and turned out the lights in her office. She didn't know if she would return to it again.

* * *

…_Three weeks after Ellie's admittance to the psychiatric ward, she had only begun to speak in small words. Although it was only when Dr. Royce was around that she even tried. Through a hypnotist, they had managed to figure out that her name was Ellie. Just Ellie, no last name or anything other information, although she had tried to remember. Despite this, Dr. Royce had treated her with great sincerity, almost in a motherly fashion. One night while a horrendous storm brewed outside, Ellie had a dream. When she woke up she was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't be restrained. _

_Dr. Royce arrived to ask her some questions. Just by entering the room, did a sense of relief fall over the little girl's heart. She looked up at Kate and mumbled quietly, "Bad place."_

"_Bad place? What bad place is that?"_

"_Scary bad."_

"_Was it where we found you?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you know where it was?"_

"_Home."_

"_The bad place was at home?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

_Ellie thought for a moment, she started motioning her fingers into the shape of a heart._

"_Heart? Love?" Kate guessed._

"_Ellie." She motioned the heart again, "Love Ellie."_

"_Who loves Ellie?"_

"_Mommy. Daddy." She sadly admitted, knowing that she had not gotten her message across._

_When the Dream Legion killed her parents, someone else was waiting for her. The morning had been cheerful enough, though an eerie silence had swept through the halls. Ellie rushed from her bed to greet her parents for the day. Their bedroom was across the hall from hers, she scampered across the carpet and opened the door. Mommy and Daddy were lying in bed with the covers pulled up to their necks. Ellie smiled and bid them good morning. Neither of them stirred._

"_Wake up Mommy," She said as she climbed onto the bed, pushing against her mother's shoulder. She pulled back the covers and jumped off to reveal the blinds. As the sunlight drew across her parents, Ellie saw the message carved into their skin. In the center was a big macabre heart with the words, WE and ELLIE. _

_We Heart Ellie._

_She fell to the ground in shock, scooting against the wall trying her best not to scream. However she didn't understand what happened. She called them, "Mommy! Daddy!" Though they remained and the carvings wouldn't disappear. She suddenly found motion in her legs and ran from their room hurrying across the foyers towards the stairs where a man dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater and fedora waited at the bottom._

"_Hello Ellie…"_

_Although she was imagining him, the images of her parent's bodies would remain intact. Without knowing why, she knew what the boogeyman looked like. It had taken so long for her to forget his face…_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes:** So, I decided that I'd try to finish the story this weekend. I spent all afternoon coming up with an explanation and finale for the story, and I'm going to try to get the last chapters up by tomorrow night. (Or I guess today since it's midnight here). Anyway, I'm glad to get this done, it's been almost 2 years since I started this! How did that happen?

-_Riley_

_Chapter Eighteen: _

**Westin Hills**

Feigning insanity was not a difficult task for Joey Crusel. The halls in Westin Hills were familiar to him, despite the terrors that he had his friends once suffered. However he was here for a purpose, currently he was waiting for the arrival of Dr. Gordon and Kristen. Watching mutely through the window of his room, the night sky ominously cast off flashes of lightning, something that the Dream Legion had told him about.

"The closer Ellie is to Freddy, the stranger the atmosphere is going to get. By the time they unite, unparalleled hell is going to break loose."

Joey could tell that they were closer. He only knew what the Legion had told him, Ellie's abilities were compared to Freddy's, she was capable of stopping him if she tried. However they weren't planning to stop him, they wanted to bring him back. Joey knew that his involvement with these frightening people could end disastrously, but he knew more than they did. They recruited him for his experiences, though he feared every day that his double-agency would be discovered and they would torture him for treachery. Tonight was the night, he knew that much.

Car headlights flashed left and right, any one of them could have been Kristen. His heart ached, knowing the danger he was putting all of them in. However, his connection with Nick McAlister would stir the attention of the police and the media. Maybe they could help discourage the terrors of Elm Street. He turned away from the window, pacing back and forth.

Considering the things he had seen in just a few years, he wasn't completely sane…

Harry parked the Dodge a block away from the Springwood Police Station, Kate quickly jumped out from the backseat. Kristen had ridden in the back, keeping an eye on Ellie as she continued to sleep, trying to make some psychic connection with her. Although it seemed that Freddy had penetrated her mind from receiving outside enforcement, until then she was nearly dead to the world.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Harry asked, somewhat desperately. Kate nodded as she stared at the others, "Dad hasn't moved from Elm Street, he can get me there easily. Please…take care of Ellie."

"We won't let anything happen to her," Dr. Gordon assured her, "It's going to get messy though. Be careful Kate."

Kristen said, "We'll see each other again shortly."

Kate sighed, "I hope so."

Rain had begun to drizzle down on the empty streets, Kate pulled her black tank-top down and fixed the collar of her jacket. She stepped back onto the sidewalk, watching as Harry drove the car away from the curb. She watched for a moment, wanting to dreadfully go with them. But she had to go find her father. Harry wouldn't let anything happen to Ellie, but she was afraid that she might not see him again. The nausea returned at full force, and again she was reminded that she wasn't just trying to protect herself.

She headed towards the stoup leading up to the police station offices as a chilling wind fluttered her hair around. While she hurried up the steps, she heard a voice she hadn't expect or sought to hear. Nick McAlister stood before her, buttoned up in his blazer jacket, eyeing her curiously, "This is the last place I'd expect to see you Dr. Royce."

"I don't have time for this," Kate began to push past him, but he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, "If you're looking for your father, he isn't here."

Kate growled, "Where is he? I need to speak with him, it's an emergency."

Nick eyed her, the greasy arrogance fading from his face. He sensed the desperate urgency in her voice and asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"You know about the ceremony going on at the Elm Street house. You're trying to stop it?"

Her anger was subsided, "It's not just a bunch of lunatics pulling crazy stunts, something bad is going to happen. I have to stop it and I need my father to help me."

"How did you get here?"

"Harry drove me here. I was hoping my father could drive me over to Elm Street."

"My car is a block away, we can get there in time." Nick insisted.

She stared at him, "Why are you so persistent?"

Nick let out an irritated sigh, "Look do you want my help or do you want to get fucking killed? I know what's going on over there. I've been working with your father to try to prevent crazy Freddy Krueger stuff from happening. He had me go check up on you when he heard that you adopted Ellie."

"So he still thinks I'm a psychopath."

Nick shrugged, "Essentially, yes. But he is trying to help. Come on, you won't get there any faster if you walk."

Kate looked around at the dampening night, there was a humid sickness in the air, and she didn't have the time to walk to Elm Street. She agreed and followed the young reporter to his corvette parallel parked near the bakery. As she got inside he said, "We'll have to sneak into your house in order to find him. I have an inside guy investigating this Freddy cult, and they'll know what we're doing if they see us."

"I thought you weren't interested in this Freddy business."

"I _got_ interested."

She nodded, there was an increasing pain in her stomach, she was about to lurch over and vomit. Nick watched her for a moment and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

She took in a breath of air, "I'm very sick."

"And you want to go stop a cult whose trying to resurrect a mass murderer?"

She ran her hand through her wet hair, breathily saying, "Fuck you McAlister."

* * *

Kristen hadn't seen Westin Hills since her exemption from the institution years ago. As the facility began to wrap around the wet road they were on, she could remember every instance of being here. It terrified her to no end. The rain increased, the windshield wipers flailed back and forth as lights emerged from the building. For the first time since they started driving though, Ellie began to make motions. Her mouth began to open and close gently, trying to form words, and her eyes rapidly paced under her eyelids.

"We need to get to sleep as soon as possible." Kristen told Dr. Gordon. Harry parked the car and the three of them immediately jumped out. Grabbing Ellie in her arms, Kristen followed Dr. Gordon through the doors and tried to keep as close with them as possible. While Dr. Gordon negotiated with the receptionist, recalling an earlier phone conversation that inquired about using a room for the evening, Harry cautiously looked around.

"This is where Freddy was born?" He whispered to Kristen, who gloomily nodded, "And this is where Nancy died. So many things have happened here."

Ellie let out a tiny moan. Harry caressed the girl's sullen face, "Did you ever think you would come back here?"

"Harry, I've complied essays and theories on what the dream world is and what Freddy represents, but no matter what I say, that doesn't mean I'm not scared. We're survivors, the expectation of facing the past is always there. You can't possibly admit that there's never been a moment where you didn't think he would come back." Kristen sternly stared at him in the eyes.

"It's been ten years. I suppose it would have happened eventually."

"The past always comes back."

When Joey heard voices coming from the halls, he knew it was them. As he stepped out of the room, he first saw Dr. Gordon, older but still the same respected doctor, then Kristen carrying the girl that the Legion had told him about, and finally an unfamiliar face.

"Joey?" Dr. Gordon gawked. Kristen nearly ran into Neil at the sight of him. He was only a few years older, yet the intensity in his eyes meant for something different. Kristen said, "Joey, is that you?"

"Hello Dr. Gordon, Kristen," He looked at the unconscious girl in Kristen's arms, "Is that Ellie?"

Kristen hesitated to respond, "Yes. What do you know about her?"

Joey let out a smirk, the ecstasy in his voice being somewhat alarming, "I know more than you can imagine."

Harry stepped beside Kristen, "What could you possibly know?"

Joey deflated in emotion, darkly he said, "I know that the sooner you wake her up, the sooner the Legion is going to find you. They're going to sacrifice her mentality to Freddy. The moment she opens her eyes, you're fucked."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes:** This might sound morbid, especially after you read this, but I think this is my favorite chapter. Hooray for violence!

_-Riley_

_Chapter Nineteen: _

**The Morgan House**

Nick's corvette stopped three streets away from Elm. He and Kate stealthily lingered across the damp lawns reaching the house that she used to live in. The familiarity of these houses reminded her of a simpler time, long before her mother was killed, long before she ever encountered Freddy, and she was just innocent. The closer they got to her old home the sicker she felt. She should have never left Ellie and Harry, she should have been with them at that moment. However, each time she thought of being with them the closer they were to the house.

From the back all they could see was a faint glow echoing in the living room. Kate motioned Nick to follow her up the side entrance that led into the kitchen. As the crept up the steps, Kate stopped to look at the extremely close Krueger house.

"It looks completely abandoned." She admitted.

"You'd be surprised." Nick whispered as he reached for the handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, the screen was partially opened already. Her heart clenched painfully, "Daddy…"

Nick led her inside as they crossed the threshold of the house. Searching in the darkness, Kate found the knife rack and pulled out a large carving knife. When she offered one to Nick he declined, pulling a revolver from his boot, "Just in case."

"Were you planning on coming here tonight?"

"Look, dealing with cult members, I really want to be able to shoot them and run."

She sighed bitterly and headed through the narrow door that led into the living room.

An odd stench filled the room, as the glow of the TV showed the silhouette of Charlie Morgan. Kate rounded the couch, lowering her knife as she gently said, "Dad, it's me. It's Katharine."

Some intuition told her that when she came here, he would already be dead.

The fresh bullet wound found piercing the side of his head answered that feeling.

"Oh my god…" She gasped, Nick came around and saw the grizzly sight of Lt. Morgan's suicide.

"Kate we should get out of here." He said after a moment. Kate stood and nodded, trying to keep a clear head, "Westin Hills, do you know where that is?"

"I've been there before. Is that where Ellie and Harry are?"

Kate nodded, still terrorized at seeing her father in the mangled state that he was. But she looked at Nick, "I never said Ellie was with us."

Nick shrugged, "I just assumed that she would be, since you two were stupid enough to bring her here anyway."

"What the hell are you saying Nick?"

"I think hypothetically, you want Freddy to come back. It gives you a reason. All those years of hiding from it, bullshit. You're alive because you want to see more. You've seen so much, what's another murder or two going to do?" His smile turned wicked, Kate gripped the carving knife's handle tightly.

Grimly she said, "You were waiting for me at the station weren't you. You knew Dad was dead."

"Correction, I _killed_ him."

Suddenly she found herself at the end of the revolver. Sternly Nick said, "Drop the knife Kate…Karen…whoever the fuck you are."

Kate only hesitated for a moment, but she felt the blade slip from her hand and drop to the floor. Her eyes stayed on the gun. Nick let out a low laugh, "You knew someone was going to die tonight."

"What did my Dad have to do with any of this?"

"Leverage. You went looking for him, I brought him here, shot the bastard, and look, the ceremony is happening right next door."

Kate asked, "Are you possessed?"

"By Freddy? You wish."

"Then why? Just so you can sell a fucking story?" Her voice did not tremble, she had faced much deadlier things than Nick McAlister.

"It's not a story Kate. It's a legend. You know that. And if you stop it, what good will it do? Freddy always comes back. Look at what happened after you got a crack at him. He went and killed all those kids at Westin Hill. Now these fucking cult members are trying to bring him back, I want them dead. But Ellie is going to ruin the system, if I just killed the cult that would be it. No one would be left for Freddy to possess. With Ellie, he has a chance of resurrection. So I'm going to kill her. And you."

With the barrel of the revolver, he motioned her to sit on the couch with her father.

"You're wrong Nick. So many people will still die because of Freddy."

"Fuck, what I'm doing is going to save Springwood."

He pointed the gun at her head, sighing as he said, "It's a shame really. For a fucking psycho you're really quite beautiful."

"You're sick."

"Try and stop me."

_No problem motherfucker_…

Lt. Morgan's body sprung back to life, in full animation as he tackled Nick to the ground. Kate let out a surprised scream as she ducked away from the two. Throttling Nick with two cold dead hands, Lt. Morgan blared out in a morbid voice, "For a reporter you're a really dumbshit. You would actually consider killing a pregnant woman?"

He shook Nick's head violently, as blood began to squish from his lips and his eyes bulged from suffocation. His legs twitched as Lt. Morgan harshly twisted his neck in a wicked fashion. Nick stopped moving, though the blood continued to spring from his lips. Standing up, Kate saw her father's mutilated face form into another. She knew that Freddy had done something to the realities, but the fact that he could manipulate the awake world, seemed impossible for her to ever survive.

Freddy cracked his neck, still in her father's uniform. With a flick of his hands, four blades shot from his hand, gleaming in the glow of the television. He smiled impiously at her, "Aw Karen, you're glowing."

She let out a short scream, "Freddy!"

"The one and only." He grinned, "You and I are going to be so happy together."

"No…you can't do this." She didn't know what she was even talking about.

Flashing his blades at her, he snapped, "Actually Karen, I can do whatever the hell I want! Because of Ellie, I'm in both worlds now! Though something about you Morgan's and your dying. It's fucking annoying." He let out a hideous cackle.

Kate rounded behind the couch grabbing the nearest thing she could find in the stationary box on the side table, a pair of scissors. Freddy stopped moving, "Oh, you think you can beat me with just two? I have twice that many!"

"Shut up!" She shouted, "You're just a fucking pest Krueger, come on! Try and kill me!"

Freddy sarcastically gasped, "Well aren't we a little spunky? I hate to tell you Karen, but it doesn't matter to me if you die or not. It's your baby that I want."

Fear flashed over her eyes, Freddy smiled, "Not so brave now are you Karen?"

"What could you possibly do with a baby?" She asked quietly, dreading to hear his response. Freddy simply said stepping closer to her than she liked, "You figure it out Kare. Think of the evil little bastard we could have, it would be a little bit of you, and a little bit of me."

"Stay away from me," She swung the scissors at his face, but Freddy's agility seemed to increase and he savagely punched her in the face causing her to fall to the ground. Kneeling down to where she lay, wiping blood from her nose, he tenderly placed his hand on her stomach. She screamed.

"Don't be scared Karen. It's just a baby." Freddy laughed. Angrily she swung her left leg in the air and clipped his jaw with her heel. Falling back, Kate scrambled away, barely standing up before Freddy attacked her. The two fell viciously to the floor, she struggled and tried her hardest to get him off her. However he was on top, pinning both her arms to the floor. Taking one of his blades and flicking away a strand of hair from her face he said, "That dumbfuck McAlister was right about one thing: You're pretty for a bitch."

She thrust her head forward, feeling his face smash against her forehead aggressively. Freddy let out a muffled cry as he backed off her, she lifted her arm and socked him in the face. Grabbing the fallen knife close to her, she said furiously, "You will never get to touch my baby. _Ever_."

In two short jabs, she stabbed the serial killer in the throat and dug harshly as he gargled his own blood. Freddy's eyes were stunned as she repeatedly stabbed him in the shoulders and chest until the body of her deceased father finally fell over in a lifeless lump. Shaken from her first encounter with Freddy in ten years, she looked at the carnage around her. Nick McAlister's body lay lifelessly near the TV. Before leaving, she made sure Freddy wouldn't possess his body by slashing his throat and shoving the TV over on his face.

Outside, the sadistic storm raged on…


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Note:** I don't know why I can only write these entries late at night. I haven't done anything productive all day! Oh well, now we're getting to the nitty-gritty ending to our wonderful story. And I'm already planning out the next one. I think it's gonna be the best one yet! Like I said, after the story is over I'll be posting an Author's Note section and a Preview, and I would be delighted to have feedback. As for now, you can read chapters 20 & 21, (and probably two more after I post these).

-_Riley_

PS: Ghostwriter, you're right, Freddy can possess anything he wants to really. But personally I would still at least feel better knowing that he'd have a hard time trying to get a big-ass 1990's TV off his head. Lol, think: Matthew Lillard's death in Scream.

_Chapter Twenty: _

**Sleepy Dreaming**

"Dr. Gordon, there's so much to tell…" Joey admitted, watching little Ellie uneasily dream. Neil was preparing to administrate heavy narcotics to both Kristen and Harry who lay in single beds in the isolated room. Overhead lights illuminated the room while the rainstorm grew vicious outside. A flash of lightning lit up the windows. Joey and Neil sat between the two, Ellie was sleeping in a cot beside them. Having seen her for the first time, Joey was amazed at how small she was. From what he had heard, the Legion had made somewhat of a monster out of her. But she was just a child. His heart ached in guilt.

"I'm amazed that you've been able to infiltrate this group of people for so long. Why did they come to you?" Kristen asked groggily, as Neil poked the serum straight into her arm.

Joey sighed, running his hand through his thick dark hair, "I'm the only one of us who didn't leave Springwood. I tried to live a normal life, and I did…for a while. But when the Legion began to reassemble after their demise two years back, they tracked me down."

"What's going to happen if they find out that you're helping us?" Harry asked, the weight in his eyelids growing increasingly heavy.

Joey didn't reply immediately, but Kristen placed her hand on his, she sympathetically said, "We'll try to keep you safe."

Although in truth, no one really believed any of them were safe.

* * *

Ellie felt like her skin was melting away. She sat at the top of a stairwell looking down into a red-tinted boiler room. Freddy had been gone for a while, he had told her to stay where she was. However, she couldn't help but wonder away, trying to look for an escape of this incinerating room. She heard voices, mostly young children calling out for help behind the walls. She didn't know where they were, but she felt equally as lost as they were. The farther she wandered along the grated floors she found herself merely allowing her feet to take her away.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found herself looking at a burning inferno within the boiler. She could see arms and faces of victims within the flames. The short pain in her should from where she was attacked throbbed. In another instant, she could hear a distinct voice above the rest. But suddenly the flames rose higher and brighter, the burning corpses disappeared and were replaced by raging flames. She fell back on her bottom, looking desperately around.

"Hello?"

There was a menacing cackle rising from the hollow walls. She scampered to her feet and began to run. He was back. Looking left and right, she only saw shadows and metal, merging into one as she searched for a way out. A sensation in her mind told her that he was closer, not just to her, but to her foster parents as well. They were dreaming, she knew that now. For hours she had been stuck in the realm by herself, mentally separated by the two people who cared for her the most. But they were looking for her now.

"Here little piggy…" Freddy's voice shuddered in the walls.

Her legs began to ache she had been running as fast as possible. She almost ran into the door that sat just in front of her, she reached out for it the closer she got. The handle was hot but she clenched it in both of her tiny hands and flung the door inward. She found herself in a bedroom, one that she had seen before. In a sequence of déjà vu, she saw two figures, her real mom and dad, sleeping.

"Mommy!" Ellie gleefully let out, but found herself immobilized. She could see a grey complexion in her father's face, he had clearly already been dead for some time. However on the other side, she saw Freddy Krueger taunting her mother with his claws. She was dreaming, but thrashing aimlessly in the bed.

"Stop it!" She cried, as Freddy began to laugh evily. Out of the shadows, Ellie saw a face that she hadn't seen in years, Sara the witchy lady from the Legion. Her eyes twitched happily as a wicked grin spread across her face. She pulled back the covers and began to carve the malicious message in Ellie's mother's skin. Ellie found herself screaming, loudly enough for them to hear.

"I won't let you hurt her! Stop it now!" Her voice howled. A crack in the sequence rippled across Sara's carving knife. She stopped in motion, and found her arm breaking away like fiberglass. She began to mouth a voiceless cry as her entire body erupted into a mess that shattered away from Ellie's mother. Freddy stopped laughing, and finally acknowledged Ellie's presence.

"Impressive Piglet. In here, you and I are equals." He said coolly, stepping away from her mother.

"Why did you let Sara hurt my mom and dad?" She softly asked, shaking as she watched the Dream demon approach her. He did not have Danny's body to cover himself with, in here, he was who he was. He knelt down, his face looking into hers. He gently reached out his non-gloved hand and stroked her side, "I needed to have you for myself Ellie. You see, you're special to me. Your Mommy didn't know what powers you had. She never knew. She had forgotten all about her life with Freddy."

"Why's that?"

His hand caressed her cheek, slowly guiding down her neck onto her shoulder. The grazing of the knife in her shoulder was slowly healing, she cringed when he touched it. A trickle of blood leaked from her wound, and she watched in horror as Freddy licked his finger.

"Ah…blood _is_ thicker than water." He murmured. Ellie shied away from his expression, "You did that to me."

"I did and I apologize. I don't want to hurt you Ellie, I want to embrace your power."

"Why me? Why do I have power?"

Freddy smiled, his teeth were crooked, "Like I said, you and I are equals. My blood runs through your veins."

"No, I don't want that…"

"Well tough shit Piggy, it's the truth. You're my soul heir, and I will make you even more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

She sternly replied, "No."

He grabbed her by the neck, clenching tightly, "Shut your mouth you bitch before I shut it for you!"

Grabbing his wrists with her hands she dug her nails into his arm. Struggling away, a scowl crossed her face, her eyes became darkened just by looking into his. A stench of flames began to pierce Freddy's skin, causing him to yelp in sharp pain. He dropped her, but she held fast on her concentration.

"Go away Freddy." She whispered.

He gasped, rubbing his wrist, "That fucking hurt!"

"Go away!"

Freddy hissed, "We're not done yet Piglet!"Before he disintegrated into shattered pieces like Sara, but Ellie didn't listen. As he disappeared a coldness came over her. She had gotten him to leave and found herself running over to her mother. Wiping the hair out of her eyes, she saw that her mother had not yet been killed by Sara's mutilation.

"Mom?" She whispered, waiting for her eyes to open. A murmur escaped her lips, but it didn't make any words.

"She's not suppose to be alive Ellie." A young woman's voice came from behind her. Turning around she saw a woman with silky blonde hair and pretty blue eyes looking down at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kristen. Harry and I have been looking for you in here. You need to come with me."

"But my mom." Ellie protested, still anxiously waiting for her to awake. Kristen shook her head, "Do you want me to wait with you?"

Anxiety sprung tears into her exhausted eyes, "I know she'll wake up! She has to! I saved her!"

But her mother remained motionless. Staring at her body, Ellie weakly said, "I still don't remember who I am. I just want to go back to the way things were."

"What were they like?"

Ellie bit her lip, she was shaking as she quietly sobbed. She muttered, "I…I don't remember. Do you know Ms. Kristen?"

Kristen sighed, staring down at the young girl. She asked solemnly, "Would you like to know?"

Ellie nodded, "Please."

She didn't want to be the one explaining this, she had only just learned the information from Joey before falling asleep. However she sighed and took Ellie by the hand, "Your name is Ellie Burroughs. Your mother's name was Maggie."

The name ran across Ellie's lips, somewhat miserably.

"The truth is though, Maggie was born Katharine Krueger. She is Freddy Krueger's daughter."

Ellie's heart skipped a beat, maybe two. She shuddered, "That means…"

"You're his granddaughter."

The darkness she felt earlier, when trying to get Freddy away from her returned. There was no solace in this information. The tears had stopped flowing from her eyes, she seemed to blank out for a moment.

"Ellie, are you alright?"

"I want Kate and Harry…now." She whispered. Feeling herself be picked up by Kristen, she said, "We'll go find them. Right now."

She began to guide the girl away from the murder scene, into another dream. Ellie lifelessly hung in her arms, thinking about what she had just learned. But a decision had been made in her mind. After a minute of silence she announced:

"And Freddy…I want him dead."


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Notes**: This is pretty long, considering most of my chapters are only about 1,500 words. This is definitely not novel-length. But that's ok. You guys seem to like it. All I'm gonna say is that next chapter: Kristen, Ellie, Nancy vs. Freddy...oh yeah...

-_Riley_

_Chapter Twenty-One: _

**1428 Elm Street**

Watching from the cracks in the wooden boards, they could see movement in the house from across the street. Madness was happening, they already knew that. But when Kate Royce emerged from the house, still alive no doubt, disappointment paraded through the rooms. Looking behind his shoulder, Leonard, now slightly less dead that he was before, looked among the members who had joined them. Inside this dead house, the light fixtures busted, the wallpaper peeling, the odor of corpses, and the shadows in every corner were rather frightening. Freddy had promised them redemption, and so they had it. He turned to Sara, looking for an answer, "Now what?"

"We start the party dear Len." She maliciously smiled, turning to her fellow deadites and making the announcement much clearer. In the living room what looked like a fancy meal set up was actually the organs of all the previously murdered victims, the cult surrounded the table. Lighting the candles in the center delicately, like a housewife expecting company, Sara watched the flames flicker as she stood back and joined the others. Embracing in hands, the bodies of the Dream Legion began to chant, each shutting their eyes and focusing only on nightmares.

* * *

Kate had snuck out the front door, in search of her father's patrol car. Leaving behind his body along with Nick McAlister's, she crept down the porch onto the driveway to see that the car sat squarely before the garage. She daringly looked over to the neighboring house, from what she could make out in the showers of rain, it was as lifeless as it had always been. She kept swiping drops from her face as she tried to open the front door, however it was locked.

"Shit."

A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning sparked above her. Turning away to decide her options, she choose on returning to her father's house to try and phone Westin Hills. The rain clattered violently on the roof, beating on the pavement, and abrading her scalp. When she turned towards the house again, she found herself staring at another. Like an ongoing dream that she had seen so many times before, she saw the ruins of the Elm Street house. She backed up, looking behind her to see her house, it was still there, but on the other side of the road. She began to run towards, it, but misguided her foot and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk slamming against the cold wet pavement. Copper filled her mouth as she felt her lip and could barely make out the dark spots on her fingers.

"Mommy?" A voice echoed in the loud rain, she suddenly looked around her surroundings. Fighting the miserable sight of the rain, she could see a silhouette of a small child standing near the front doors. At the sound of her voice, she stood up crookedly.

"Mommy is that you?" It sounded like Ellie.

"Ellie? Get away from that house!"She called but could barely hear her own voice in the rain. The girl took a step back, further in the house, beckoning her to follow. Shaking her head, Kate knew what she had to do.

"Come save me Mommy." Ellie pleaded.

Bitterly, Kate ran towards the 1428 doors. Each step splashed water against her jeans but she made it up the steps into the house, now she was stuck. Slamming the door behind her she looked around as she shivered from the cold.

"Ellie? Where are you?"

Before she was answered a terrible pain severed in her abdomen, she looked down to see a large blade piercing through her stomach. Gagging in shock, she felt it slide out of her stomach and out her back, the weight in her body suddenly light as she collapsed to the floor. Coughing uncontrollably as red spouted in her hand, she mercifully looked up and saw shadowy figures engulf her. As a lightheadedness came over her, she muttered, "But…Ellie…"

"We'll take care of her for you Kate." A sinister voice rang in her ears. She found herself trembling as she curled into a fetal position, knowing that she had let her children down.

* * *

Harry sat straight up, heat perspiring from his face and palms as he looked around the room. It was his bedroom from when he was a teenager. He was back at home so to speak. Something odd had happened, he didn't feel doped up anymore, he felt wide awake. His senses told him that he was dreaming but something else told him that it didn't necessarily matter anymore. He was still in his clothes, but the bed he was sleeping in wasn't his own. It was musty, cluttered in spiderwebs and dust, the sheets were disgusting and unclean. Jumping from the bed he brushed himself off vigorously.

Looking out the window he could see Westin Hills sitting right next to the house, this definitely was a weird dream. He could see lights throughout the building, he wasn't sure what Dr. Gordon or Joey were seeing at this point. More than likely his body as well as Kristen and Ellie's weren't there, they were off in some other part of this convoluted mess.

He was alarmed by the noises from downstairs. There was laughter, insane laughter, and what sounded like chanted. He tip-toed towards the bedroom door and creaked it open, with just part of his face looking outside. The hallway remained the same, there didn't seem to be anyone up here. Looking around for something to use, he went and searched through the closest, reluctant to find anything but debris. However he found a dust-coated baseball bat and quietly grabbed it. He hurried back across the room and slid outside. He crept towards the stairwell, looking to see what was happening.

Figures in cloaks were around a body, some grabbing the legs and dragging it across the hall. To his terror, he saw that the body was none other than his wife. She had been stabbed. Frozen by the sight, he wondered what action he should take next. However his mind was fogged by the possibility of Kate being already dead. He slithered silently across the hall, carefully placing his feet on the stairs. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but the idea of bashing in everyone's head seemed to be the best idea.

* * *

Kristen and Ellie stood in the backyard of the Elm Street house. Here, there was no rain, only sunshine and happiness. It was most likely the same setting at the memory Kristen had seen earlier, but there wasn't a happy little girl running around with her father. Instead, the flowers were all dead, the cellar door was locked, and the windows were boarded up. But there was at least no rain.

"He's in there." Ellie said, staring at Kristen, "I know. Once we go in though, who knows what might happen."

"I can fight him." The girl said surely. Kristen nodded, "I know you can Ellie."

The backdoor was unlocked, the two entered silently.

* * *

**Note #2**: "He wasn't sure what he was going to do but the idea of bashing in everyone's head seemed to be the best idea", that's gotta be the best line in this whole thing. And you're gonna learn real quick why no one messes with Ellie...


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Notes:** So it's 2:11 here...and I'm almost done with the next chapter but I'm just too tired to go on. And my dog Charlie is mad that I'm not in bed yet. However I've had fun two hours writing this and listening to Journey and Aerosmith. And yes, I said that I would have this done A MONTH AGO but I got caught up in finals. It is summer again...and hey wow this story is 2 years old! Eesh!!! I'm pretty sure that the next story is gonna take even longer. But more on that later. For now please enjoy the new chapter and I will try to have the next one (hopefully the last) later today (its night but technically its morning). Then it's Epilouge, Author's Note, and a Sneak Preview of **When I Awake in Hell**.

-Riley

PS: To get you in the right mindset of this next chapter and the following think of these two movies: _Carrie _& _Jason Goes to Hell_.

_Chapter Twenty-Two:_

**Bloody Reunions**

The cellar was completely dark save the flicker of a fading fire coming from the furnace. Joey held his breath for long periods, trying to hear the commotion upstairs. He heard a woman cry out, he had a feeling as to what they were doing. The Legion knew that his absence at the ceremony meant betrayal, they would punish him the moment they say him. But it didn't matter to him, he was there to prevent another Freddy resurrection.

Shifting through the undisclosed maze of the basement, Joey anxiously searched for the stairs that would lead him upstairs. With the furnace providing the only light, he choose to linger towards it, sifting through the darkness to find a weapon. His foot kicked against a fireplace too that was askew to the stove itself. Kneeling down, Joey found the head of a poker and clenched dearly onto the handle. Edging closer towards the stairs, he stopped at the sound of the door handle rattling open. Joey tried to hide by the stealthiest means necessary.

A hooded figure made his first steps on the stairs, holding a candle stick with a single burning ember to light his way. The poor condition that the Elm Street house was in did not function electricity, someone had told Joey, he had lucked out for being caught. The closer the man drew, the quicker the gears in Joey's mind turned. He had to get upstairs and infiltrate the ceremony. At each step, Joey saw the orange aura come closer and closer towards him.

He held the fireplace poker like a club, waiting for the right moment.

Joey had never had to kill anyone before.

* * *

It was just like she remembered it; the hallways were dank, coated in cobwebs and dust, while the shreds of wallpaper reflected the ruins of the house, and the floors aching at each step. Kristen refused to let Ellie walk ahead of her, she was terribly afraid of being ambushed. The moment the pair stepped inside the house, an eerie chill rang in her body, she was certain that they were going to be caught. Manic sounds of laughter and cheer were echoing the halls, it caused for both of them to quicken their pace. The faster they walked the louder the hysteria sounded. Suddenly Ellie stopped in her tracks and stared up at Kristen with horror.

"Do you hear them?"

"What? What are they saying?"

Sharp and fast memories flooded before her eyes, in her days of being kidnapped by the Legion, they talked about how they would bring Him back. Through a combination of his past victims and new victims with the ashes of his burnt body, they could easily bring his spirit back. With Ellie, she unlocked him from the dream realm enabling his spirit to be in limbo.

"-But they need a new body to put it in."

"A sacrifice?"

"Uh-huh. And I know who they're gonna use."

"Who?"

"Kate."

* * *

Something Harry had learned from previously living in this mangy house was where the creaks in the stairwell were, allowing him to creep silently down the stairs like an assailant. However as he eased down, prepared to rescue his wife from horrific torture, he saw a figure swim out of the darkness. He climbed over the railing and leapt to the floor as quietly as he could. He stood in front of the cloaked figure, prepared to strike him down with his old musty baseball bat.

But a hand shot up, "It's me." The person whispered, pulling back the hood revealing Joey. His face had spots of blood along the right side of his cheek. Sheepishly he brushed the stains away. Taking a deep breath Harry harshly whispered, "They stabbed Kate, they're going to do something to her."

"I know. We need to move it!" He held up his weapon, motioning for Harry to follow, they crept further down the hall, eyeing their surroundings. They stopped once the dining room came into view. A vast majority of people in cloaks like Joey's stood around, smiling menacingly at the only exposed person, Kate. Sitting crookedly in a chair, semi-conscious, a parade of gore sat before her.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Organs of all the Legion's victims. They're going to prepare a séance type of deal and use Kate's body to bring Freddy back." He replied staring nervously at the scene. The frightening white haired woman Joey frequently met stood by Kate's side, stroking her hair in a motherly fashion. Her male accomplice was holding a plate of a person's heart. Tracing his fingers across the organ, he smeared the blood across Kate's pale lips.

* * *

The white haired woman whispered discreetly in her ear, "Who do you see Mr. Krueger?"

Kate's head lurched backwards, her damp hair brushing across her face as sweat ran down her spine. She convulsed and gagged, trying to fight Freddy's possessing spirit. In a mutilation of her voice she decrepitly uttered, "_I see two of them…they're coming for her..."_

"What should we do sir?"

"_Kill the fuck out of them."_

Joey slipped an 'oh shit' before every Legion member simultaneously turned to stare directly at the two of them. Something happened though, as each member seemed to multiply in shadowy forms increasing their masses. Freddy was making more of them to fight, none of them were recognizable as humans.

"_Mr. Crusel, Mr. Scader, welcome back."_ Kate greeted in agony as droplets of red streamed from her lips.

The members drew closer, but Harry was ready to fight. A swarm of black shadows crossed the foyer of the house, attacking both men at full force. Swinging the bat back and forth, feeling bones contact with the wood, Harry viciously made it through the swarm to reach his wife. Joey swung the poker left and right, stabbing several members at full force. However, he wasn't enough compared to the mass, he could feel men tackle him yanking his head back so they could sever his neck. As he struggled to fight the hooded figure off of him, he heard an unreal cracking as Harry used the butt of the bat to bash in his attacker's face.

Being pulled up by his arm, Joey looked up at Harry and announced, "They're still trying to get Freddy out of your wife. It's killing her you have to help her!"

As he spoke one of the figures grabbed Joey and attempted to snap his hellish jaws on his shoulder, but a blast of a gun caused the being to splatter in a bloody mess. They turned to find Kristen holding an automatic in her hand.

"What a goddamn mess." She said preparing to shoot again.

Harry's eyes flashed, "Kristen, where's Ellie?"

"She's going after Freddy."

* * *

_Where are you piggy_? He thought, stewing in Kate's body. He knew that Ellie was going to be a challenge, but he knew he was superior to the little child. Like a king he sat watching the puppets before him dance to his amusement, the violence that he unleashed was just pure entertainment. He would destroy all elements once he killed Ellie. His reality was already warped enough that he could torture the sleeping and the conscious world. Unknown to him though, his only problem was under the table waiting for him.

"Come on out and play Freddy."

She didn't want to hurt Kate, but this was the only way she could exorcise him before he completely killed her. The complicated functions of her mind were tooling, whether or not she could fully control it, the only thing she was focused on was destroying Freddy. She could see him inside of her adoptive mother, waiting to purge the body of her unborn child, but she grabbed him and wrenched him away from her. A combination of both his screams and Kate's merged, a silence fell over the fighting between his Legion but all Ellie heard was her own thoughts.

A body flung across the table, tumbling over the organ platters and ashes as he brutally fell onto the floor. Ellie clambered from under the table and knelt beside Kate. In a dazed state she looked up at her, holding on her to her clammy hand and muttered, "It's going to be ok Mommy."

The demons disappeared in a screaming haze once Ellie unleashed Freddy. Only the bodies of the human members remained, however they were just as mesmerized by his sudden appearance as Harry, Kristen, and Joey were. Freddy rose up, picking his fedora from the floor and looking at his audience of admirer and haters. An unforgettable grin spread across his face, he said, "My children…"

Immediately he turned, glaring down at Ellie, "And you…"

He flicked a bladed finger, forcing her to come towards him. She resisted as best as she could but found her legs trudging across the battered floor near her grandfather. Harry called out, "Leave her alone Krueger!"

A member clocked him and forced him a hold with his face inches away from a knife. Kristen and Joey, both in compromising positions, started to yell at Ellie too, but they went unheard. Freddy turned towards them again, and hissed, "I'll deal with you fuckers in a minute."

"Let them go." Ellie demanded, seething up at him. Freddy stood over her, as though he might take her out with one blow from his claw. He asked, "What makes you think I will?"

"I'll hurt you." She was brewing. The darkness that Harry had seen before was returning, the gauntness in her face was increasing as her eyes turned slightly darker. She was going to do something to him, if anyone could hurt Freddy, it would certainly be her.

Freddy shot his hand forward and grabbed Ellie by the neck, lifting her off her feet. He started towards the three fighting and shouted in the most malevolent way, "You can't hurt me Ellie dear. I'm going to kill everyone. These fuckheads, that bitch over there, and then, I'm going to kill you. And you want to hurt me?"

Ellie's eyes were focused, her pupils incredibly small as she just stared at Freddy. Harry felt himself lunge forward to tackle him so he would let her go, but they vanished in thin air, before everyone's eyes. He fell hard on the floor as a terrible silence fell over the house. The figure who had him in a hold disappeared, along with all the other Legion members. Kristen fell to her knees as she looked around anxiously. She gasped in horror as she saw Joey crawling towards her, his feet bleeding from his tendons. He stopped though, finding it hard to move. She crawled toward him and pulled him into her lap. Harry found that along with the Legion members and Freddy that Kate was missing too. Cursing to himself he heard Kristen call his name.

He turned around to find Joey dying in her arms. Harry knew that his left hand was broken and he had been grazed if not stabbed a few times over his body but it was obvious that the Legion took most of their rage out on Joey Crusel. Being just a few years younger these last few moments had drained him of all energy. His face was nearly white while his hands were covered in blood from his numerous wounds. Kristen was tearing up at the sight of him, he was shaking uncontrollably.

"I just…wanted to help…"

"I know Joey." She whispered, "You won't hurt anymore, you'll never have to be afraid of anything anymore."

His lips, encrusted with blood parted, "Kristen…"

"It's ok, trust me." She rocked him like a child back and forth, waiting for him to just stop breathing. Harry knelt beside them and said quietly, "Thank you Joey for your help."

"Don't let Freddy…hurt…anyone…"

"We're going to stop him." He assured Joey.

Kristen shuddered as she stroked Joey's head, "Go…"

"Where?"

Sadly she replied, "Just go find them, he's not going to make it."

"Are you sure? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kristen bitterly said, "I'm not dying."

Luckily Joey was already dead when she said it.

* * *

**Note #2**: Someone had to die...sorry... :(


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

**Notes:** Weeee almost done! Yeah...though I'm writing the last chapter as I submit this, I can't promise that it'll be up immediately. Cause I've just made a liar out of myself. And I feel bad that I keep saying "last chapter up next" and it's not. This story is over 2 years old, but I promise it will not be another year before I finish it. Oh on another note, who is excited for the new Jackie Earle Haley Nightmare remake? I'd love to hear your opinions, I'll talk about that more later!

-Riley

PS: New title for new installment, what do you guys think of "**_Hadeophobia: A Living Nightmare_**"?

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three: _

**Family Affairs**

Unsure of her surroundings, Kate assumed that she was in the procedure of death. Not quite dead, but not quite alive. Trickles of sweat beaded down her face, she could feel steam swirling above her. Blinking her eyes, she only saw shadows and shades of red, but she could not keep the focus. One hand was placed on her stomach over the gaping wound, she shuddered, thinking about her baby. At the thought of losing her first child fresh hot tears sprung in her eyes, then a terrible tremor causing her entire body to shake.

She let out a remorseful gasp, "Ellie…"

She could hear footsteps echoing in the distance. Whoever's feet were walking, they were too far away to see Kate. Forcing herself to take some deep breaths, Kate tried to sit up as best as she could. Her arms moved like jello as the pain in her abdomen sharply disagreed with her movements. Wincing, she could only turn on her side as her hair tumbled in front of her face. Crying and gasping, Kate dared to look around at her surroundings. She was alone in the boiler room.

_Ellie! Where are you?!_

Kate lay completely still, wondering where Freddy's raging voice was coming from. Better yet, if Ellie would reply. Realizing that she could be in horrible danger, Kate found strength in her arms to push herself up. She would be damned if she would lose both her children. Reeling into an upright stupor, she began to search woozily down the dim corridor.

"I'm gonna kill you Freddy." She miserably mumbled.

* * *

Dr. Gordon covered Joey's body with a sheet he found, hiding the shock as best as he could. He turned to Kristen and asked, "Are you alright?"

Kristen's eyes were red from briefly grieving over her lost friend, but her composure was well. Staring vacantly at Dr. Gordon she replied, "I can't believe it's happening all over again."

"But this time is different Kristen, you and I know that Ellie will be able to stop Freddy." He assured her. Sighing she bitterly said, "For how long Neil? Even if she saves us we'll be picked off again eventually and then no one will be able to resist. We're fucked beyond belief."

"Kristen," Dr. Gordon grabbed her by the shoulders, looking desolately into her battered face, "Now is not the time to stop fighting. We have to help Ellie if we're going to survive."

She solemnly glanced down once again at Joey, "I'm so sorry."

"I am too. But now we have to leave him. Can you possibly find Ellie so we can help her and Kate?"

"I think so. I sent Harry off to find Kate, we can find Ellie."

She held Dr. Gordon's hand and concentrated.

In a flash, the Elm Street house was empty with the exception of the bodies.

* * *

Ellie's head throbbed, each time she tried to force something telepathically it ached. But she needed to remain hidden as she ran through the labyrinth of the boiler room. She had fooled the Legion members into seeing her only as a shadow and nothing more, they're simple minds were easy to penetrate unlike Freddy's. But exhaustion was overwhelming her. She found herself tripping constantly, gasping for air as her lungs tightened. Overhead, the ceiling had deteriorated revealing the black sky with menacing flashes of lightening every few moments. She felt that he knew where she was running, he was everywhere.

Turning a corner sharply Ellie fell, sliding against the ground as the floor broke around her revealing a never-ending abyss below. She looked back to see her grandfather standing before her, smiling gently at her.

"You my dear, are the bane of my existence." He whispered.

"You killed my mother!" Ellie shouted, sitting up to prepare to fight him off. Freddy momentarily looked guilty, "I know, I'm certainly not the best father around." But the guilt faded, "But she forgot me Ellie dear, she didn't want to know me! She chose to forget about her life with Freddy! She was a rotten bitch like her mother! And so are you!"

"Stop it!" Ellie screamed turning away so as not to look at him.

Freddy smiled but growled, "Your mother forgot who she was Elle. But I want to make sure you'll never forget."

"Why don't you stop talking and just kill me already!?" She screamed angrily, refusing to listen to him any longer. Freddy proceeded to attack, "My pleasure bitch."

Ellie stood, prepared to receive the blunt end of his knives. She watched in slow motion as he charged towards her, ready to end her life and take her abilities away. She had a plan, she was ready.

But she was never stabbed. A sudden scream let out that was neither hers nor Freddy's. She could feel something splash on her face as though someone shot her with a water gun. She opened her eyes to see Freddy's claws slice Harry's body apart.

As he fell to his knees and crumpled down, Ellie let out a horrified shriek, she couldn't focus on Freddy any longer. She didn't see the perplexed expression on his face, but one that was satisfied none the less. She flashed her arms, waving him away as time suddenly froze. This was her dream, she could make anything happen. Turning away from the unmoving Freddy she turned back to her dying father.

She knelt down near his head, staring deeply into his eyes. Gasping in horror she said, "Where-where did you come from? You weren't suppose to…oh god!"

Harry looked up at her through his broken glasses, he grimaced, "You're not the only one who can do weird things when you're dreaming."

She grabbed his hand, shaking her head back and forth, "But-but…"

Blood gurgled from his throat as he talked, "I love you Ellie. Kate and I only want to protect you."

Her sobbing turned into desperation, "Dad…Harry! You can't die I can save you!"

Harry clenched her hand, though he was still breathing it was already unbearably cold, "I'll be ok, Freddy won't hurt you anymore."

"Freddy…"

"You know what you have to do Elle. I love you."

"I love you…" Ellie gasped, hearing a cracking sound in one ear as Harry closed his eyes. She could have saved him, but it all depended on what would happen next. Freddy's frozen state broke in pieces, inch by inch his face and body moved again. Ellie waited for him with a burning desire of hatred. When he moved again she gritted her teeth and snarled, "Freddy!"

Ellie found her feet charging as she lunged to attack Krueger at full force. Swiping her nails at him she screamed, "This is for my mother! This is for my father!"

Freddy tussled with her as they struggled, he finally managed to throw her off violent over the edge as she grabbed on with her small hands. He walked over to her, bleeding from his face, smashing her fingers with his boots.

"Don't ever try to mess with me again Piglet." He threatened as he knelt down closer to his granddaughter. Placing his normal hand on her face, a horrible burning pain shot through both of them. They let out shrills and screams, feeding off each other's energy.

"Get out of my head!"

"Not until you die!"

Ellie let out a high screech that caused the earth around her to tremble. Arms of the dead shot out from the floor and seized Freddy in every direction. They pulled at him left and right, front and back forcing him to take his hand off of Ellie's face. Without him attacking her, Ellie released herself from the edge, falling backwards into the dark abyss.

"Come and catch me Freddy!" She taunted listening to his cries from above as she fell deeper into the hole.

* * *

Kate heard screaming from multiple directions, completely baffling her. Too afraid to call out a name she wandered aimlessly, hoping to find Ellie. From time to time the shadows would grow darker, followed by the sensation of something following her. She stopped at a point to catch her breath. She closed her eyes momentarily, only to find several eyes looking back at her once she opened them again. The Dream Legion were resurrected souls of the dead, the image of death reappeared as she looked into the faces of each of them.

"We thought we lost you love." The white haired woman coldly smiled.

"Get away from me." Kate replied in a hushed tone.

She felt a blade tickle her neck, someone grabbed her from behind. A voice ran in her ear, "You know, it's not you that we want. It's the little one. And we can't let you get to her before we do."

She shuddered, "Do your worst."

_Kate!_

The voice echoed around them, some of the Legion heard it some didn't. The eerie voice rang again saying Kate's name. This time, she vanished before them. The Legion were not human, they were dead, and in this confusion a rage swarmed around them, releasing the monsters from within. Demons reemerged as each of them smiled with fanged teeth and piercing red eyes.

"Boys," The white haired woman Sara stated, "We're on the hunt."


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

**Notes:** Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuhh!!! Nothing to say cept that I've sat here all night and I finished this damn story! Yay me!

-Riley

_Chapter Twenty-Four: _

**The Darkest Hour**

As she fell deeper into the fissure of darkness, Ellie wondered how she should attack Freddy next. The thoughts of watching the people she loved die only built up frustration inside of her. The howls of Freddy faded the farther she fell, she wondered if she would ever hit the bottom. He succeeded in creating a cataclysm of hell for her. Everything was crumbling, she didn't know whether or not she would even survive the ordeal. But she knew she would fight until she was dead, it was the least she could do to avenge her parents and everyone else who had suffered.

The darkness engulfed her small body taking her further into the nightmare realm. She could no longer hear Freddy but instead a new wave of agony spoke through the blackness, they were the lost souls of his victims. She felt arms and hands touch her, grab and yank at her, though she could see nothing but the obscurity. They wanted her, they could sense her mortality and craved to feast on it. Ellie squirmed as she tried to fight them off. The sensation of falling was lost, now she just seemed stuck in a pit of miserable souls. Anxiety began to stride, as she fought off the deprived victims. The shadows were swallowing her, suffocating her, taking her away from any light. She regretted her ploy to lure Freddy into a final brawl, he would soon have her soul too.

Gagging for air, Ellie could no longer tell if these souls were grabbing her independently or if they had formed a monstrous entity that was consuming her. She let out whimpers and moans, but couldn't fight them off. When a jolt of electrocution shocked her and pulled her farther into the pit, she was sure she was forever doomed.

_It's about time we met Ellie…_

Ellie heard the angelic voice, for the first time she didn't feel scared, she felt safe. Unsure of where she had been taken too, she blinked several times to try to rid of the darkness. Finally a fulsome figure stood before her, a young woman she had never seen before. Despite this, she knew she had reached a safe haven.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded distant and vague.

The woman stood about the same height as Kate, only she was a lustrous brunette with a bold white streak that resembled some body that was beyond living. Holding out her hand, the woman took a step back, illuminating everything around her as she walked. Ellie stood meekly and followed the light trail she was leaving.

With a soft ricocheting tone the woman stated,_ "I've been waiting for years to finally stop him. Together you and I can both defeat Freddy. And maybe I'll finally be able to move on."_

"Are you a guardian?"

"_You could say that. But I am only temporary. Soon though, I'll pass on, and it'll be up to you to continue the duties_."

Ellie sighed, "I don't want these powers. I want everything to be normal. Before any of the killings ever happened! Before Danny died, before anyone got hurt!"

The woman stopped, looking down at Ellie with the utmost empathy, "_If such a thing was possible. My life would have been completely different too. But there is a reason why you and I are here to fight Freddy. He's a demon of nightmares and we are the angels of dreams_."

Ellie contemplated.

The woman continued to drift farther away, Ellie picked up the pace, asking, "Where are you taking me?"

She briefly stopped to give the little girl a quick glance, "_You know where we're going."_

Ellie's lungs tightened, "I'm ready."

"_I know you are."_

"Can I just ask what your name is?"

"_Nancy_."

She hesitated to ask, but the girl insisted, "Nancy, how did you die?"

* * *

It didn't take long to find the scent of three fearful humans. The demons trounced around the hellish boiler room in desperation to find the surviving humans. One of them had pulled their prey away, a fury rose within each of the demons. Snarling at the humans' scent, each creature fought to reach the front of the mass just so they could taste the blood first. The humanity that ever existed disappeared the longer they ran, as more alien features sprung from their bodies. Unearthly screams uttered from their mouths, they ran faster than a normal human ever could. They were beyond a zombie, the animation in their movement was fiercely terrifying. As they searched in a horrific shadow gathering, the sounds of the humans were getting closer and more distinct.

Kristen couldn't focus on keeping track of where Ellie might have disappeared too. When she pulled Kate into her dream she recoiled in pain from the influences of Freddy and the Dream Legion. They were searching for her, Kate, and Dr. Gordon, all they could do is run as fast as they could. This proved difficult especially for Kate who was delusional as well as injured, but they couldn't abandon her.

They slowed down, on a grated ramp that looked down into the maze of the boiler room. Dr. Gordon held Kate close, checking her stability. She was losing consciousness again and her breathing sounded incredibly painful. He looked at Kristen and stated, "We can't run anymore."

Kristen caught her own breath, gasping, "Give me a minute…maybe I can find Ellie…"

"We don't have time." Dr. Gordon argued, stewing in thought as to how to find a way out or closer to the girl. As the pair weighed their limited options Kate let out a suppressed cry. She shook, looking outside of where they were into an unseen force.

"Take me to her." She muttered.

Kristen and Dr. Gordon stared at her, wondering what she was looking at. Kate's face was drained of blood yet somehow whatever she was looking at seemed to turn her even paler.

"Kate?"

She shifted, gaining strength to stop leaning against Dr. Gordon and crawl towards the invisible force. Her eyes dilated, losing and gain focus as she tried to reach out to whatever she saw. Finally Kate stated solidly, "I have to help Ellie."

"Do you know where she is?"

She nodded frantically, "Neither of you can come…keep running…wake up…"

"We can't leave you and Ellie by yourselves Kate. You're hurt!" Neil insisted.

_This isn't between me and you fucks. I just want her…_

The image that Kate had seen suddenly appeared, the walls vibrated violently as a morbid apparition of Freddy's face forced through the concrete. He was scowling at them, sending horrific fear into each of their eyes.

"I want Ellie." Kate whispered, indifferent to Freddy's menacing appearance. Kristen reached out for Kate, "We're going with you!"

Freddy lurched through the wall screaming a full force, "The fuck you are bitch!"

His eyes were bloodshot red filled with hatred and terror. A silver force resembling his razors shot forward wrapping around Kristen's face leaving her no time to let out a scream or reaction. Kate drew closer to Freddy as he struggled to murder Kristen. In a panic Dr. Gordon scrimmaged for a weapon, seizing a broken metal fragment from the floor and taking a stab at the silver substance. Freddy withdrew, absorbing Kate into the wall as Kristen fell to the ground cringing in pain.

_Those pretty blues aren't gonna see anything anymore whore_.

"Kristen!" Dr. Gordon shouted. She shuddered, weeping and shivering. He knelt beside her and turned her face towards him, the sight shocked him.

"My eyes…I can't see…" She gasped, raising her hands blindly while her eyes cried red streaks.

"I'll get you out of here Kristen."

"Freddy…he-he…"

"We can't intrude anymore, it's up to Ellie."

Kristen let out a painful cry, "Neil…what about the Dream Legion?"

Her question was met with an inhumane shriek that seemed to be erupting right around the corner. They could smell Kristen's blood, it was a matter of time before they were found.

* * *

She heard him screaming her name, "_E-L-L-I-E! Come face me you fucking brat!" _

Never before had Nancy heard anger in Freddy's voice quite like this. She was frozen from just hearing him rant as dangerously as he was. Ellie stopped behind her, afraid to take any steps farther.

"Nancy…"

"We have to kill him now."

They had voyaged into a cavern filled with malicious stalagmites and fire infested pits. They had entered the center of Freddy Krueger's hell, to the sight of corpses and skeletons tossed in piles from left to right. The ceiling trembled every time Freddy shouted, as shadows dropped from the sky, revealing different dream demons that had been searching for the humans. When Freddy began to howl for his minions, they had to retreat. A disappointment as they were about to gorge on the bodies of Kristen and Dr. Gordon. However, they lurked around the cavern, smiling wickedly at Nancy and Ellie, knowing that their main course had just upgraded.

"_Ellie, hold my hand_." Nancy instructed. The little girl did not disobey as she held the hand of the spirit, immediately enticed by a light force.

"_We're here Mr. Krueger_." The spirit woman taunted.

Freddy had not seen Nancy in his realm for years, the sight of her surprised him. Though like finding Harry Scader at the end of his blade, this surprise was equally as gratifying. He grinned, "_Nancy. It's been too long."_

"_I'm not here to talk._"

"_I understand. I'll just take the girl and you can go back into hiding_."

Nancy hissed, "_Piss off_."

"I don't think so." Freddy warned, revealing from the shadows the weakening body of Kate. Ellie yelled in panic, "What did you do to her?"

"She's fine Piglet, but the longer you resist, the faster I rip her intestines out." He said, standing taller than either of them. From the glow of the fire his scowl revealed something worse than a man, he looked evil, a devil in a sweater so to speak. They were facing something definitely worse than anything Freddy had ever offered before.

"_Come here Piggy_."

Ellie began to walk forward, Nancy insisted, "_Don't listen to him Elle. He's going to hurt you."_

She stared back at Nancy, shuddering, "I can't…I can't let him kill her. He's killed so many already."

"_Ellie no!_"

One of the demons took a chance to wrap around Ellie and viciously force her towards Freddy. Nancy stood her ground and yelled, "I won't let you take her Krueger!"

The aura around her expanded, she released her anger causing the light to exploded across the cavern, illuminating the entire grotto. As the light shattered across the room, the demons were caught in midfire, shrieking in agony as they imploded releasing the girl. The light reached Kate and Freddy, knocking both of them over. Kate however seemed to be rejuvenated by the light while it only damaged Freddy.

"Ellie!" Kate screamed, scampering to her feet to reach the girl. Freddy reassembled, letting out a hideous cry as his arms shot forward, expanding to snatch Ellie and Kate.

"_Leave them alone!"_ Nancy shouted, releasing another round of her energy. Ellie only focused on reaching Kate, though her legs felt as though she was running through tar being impossible to ever reach her. As the blast from Nancy's impact and Freddy's rampaging attack, she collided with her adopted mother, the two fell onto the ground as the two forces united.

Hiding in the arms of her mother, Ellie buried herself, trying to find solace in the chaos.

* * *

She opened her eyes, looking around. Nancy was gone. Freddy was too. Only Kate was there still embracing her. They both looked at each other than at their surroundings. Once again they found themselves in the Elm Street house. The maze of the boiler room was gone, Freddy's hideaway was gone, the demons were gone, and so was he.

"Nancy did it." Ellie whispered. Kate brushed her face, staring lovingly into her daughter's eyes. She replied, "She did her job. She protected us."

"I guess so." The girl nodded.

Kate held her momentarily, as they both began to cry silently in each other's arms. After a moment, Kate cleared her throat, and quietly said, "Let's go home."

Through the windows the morning lights were calmly lighting the interior of the house. The haunting atmosphere seemed to have perished with Freddy. The pair stood up slowly. Ellie said, "Do you hear that?"

Kate looked down at her, stroking her hair, "What?"

The front door creaked open, the two braced themselves momentarily. When Harry walked through the door, smiling grandly at his family, Ellie felt her knees buckle.

"Harry!" Kate cried, beginning to run towards him. The pair embraced gently, sharing a smooth kiss too. Sweetly he said, "It's over. Freddy's dead."

"So are you." Ellie darkly replied.

Kate released from him, baffled by her comment, "Dead?"

Harry shook his head, "Ellie, I told you I'd be ok. I'm alright, honestly."

Ellie took Kate by the hand, "Get away from him Kate. He's a faker."

"Ellie, what do you mean?"

Harry began to insist, "You're just scared from everything that happened kid. It's me, really."

Ellie stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he was lying. Kate refused to move from where she was. Her mind had been teased and tricked before, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Even as Ellie stepped closer to Harry, she didn't seem to ease up. The tension in the house was strong, Kate's nightmare seemed to never end. Harry bent down to hug Ellie, his smile was enduring and gentle. Ellie returned the smile.

Though it changed when she said, "I'm sorry I have to do this Kate."

Ellie clenched her nails into Harry's face and proceeded to tear at him sadistically. Kate let out a scream, ordering Ellie to stop until she realized that Harry's face was in fact coming off like latex.

"Oh my god…"

Harry muttered, "You bitches think it's so easy to kill old Fred."

"Kate run!" Ellie screamed, focusing again on Freddy. She said, "You're a liar! You're a horrible liar!"

"I'm not leaving until you two are dead." Freddy coldly stated. Ellie shook her head, "No. Never again."

Ellie's eyes flicked, suddenly Freddy's blades tore through Harry's flesh revealing his original outfit. Kate let out a cry, "Dammit no!"

"I won't let you hurt anyone else. Never. Again!" Ellie screamed, causing the entire house to shake in tremors, the staircase crumbling to debris as the windows shattered inwards. In a monstrous animation, the house screeched as though it was alive. Freddy stood over Ellie ready to rip her apart. However Ellie gained the element, "Die Freddy. Die! Die! Die!"

The glass rose in layers, suddenly spiking towards her grandfather. In several instances he was impaled as the house began to attack Freddy from the ceilings to the floors. Freddy screamed, shocked at Ellie's wrath and the sudden impact.

"Everyone come play with Freddy!"Ellie cried, as her hands orchestrated his malicious demise. Out of the walls and floorboards the miserable souls of Freddy's victims came shrieking into his body, eating his own miserable soul inside out.

"Never. Again." Ellie repeated watching her grandfather get ripped apart limb by limb. Freddy's screams echoed through the halls. Ellie concentration was strong, her head throbbed terribly as she began to convulse from the intensity of the scene. Blood shivered down her nose as she repeated over and over, "Never again! Never again! NEVER AGAIN!"

The house itself began to shutter. The floorboards began to break around her, the fixtures of the house began to tear from the walls and ceilings, crumbling around her and Freddy. He was dying, horribly and wretchedly. Kate forced herself around the failing house, taking Ellie by the arms and pulling her into the corner. Ellie continued to convulse, but managed to utter, "Get out Kate…I need to go out with him…"

"Never." Kate insisted, "I'll never leave you."

"Ellie!" Freddy cried, reaching his arm out to grab her, however Kate clenched her hand on his. She could feel blood and bones writhing through his sweater, she was sickened by the feeling. But she firmly grabbed, saying, "We'll stop him together Elle. Hold on."

Ellie placed her hands over Kate's, as blood continued to drain from her nose. Kate whispered, "I love you Ellie."

"I love you too Kate." She nodded, feeling the heat seethe through her veins. She could feel Freddy in her system, dying miserably as her love and Kate's boiled through his blood. Freddy screams only lasted for so long. They held on, waiting for him to die, as the house fell around them. Along with Freddy's death, so did the Elm Street house fall. As he died, Ellie's convulsions stopped, leaving her slummed in Kate's arms. Standing up with the girl in her hand, Kate struggled to get out of the house. The morning was here. Staggering to the front yard, Kate's legs gave out as she tumbled to the ground.

The police found both of them lying in the grass sleeping. What was left of the Elm Street house were the numbers of 1428 hanging on the wrecked door. Once an officer took a step up to the front door, the numbers fell down.

Though she was unconscious, Ellie smiled.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue:** Alice**

Ellie Royce stared down at the little baby girl. She twitched within her blanket bundle, her tiny arms flinging left and right occasionally. The name plate read Royce, Alice L. she had been born just a few hours before. Staring down at the baby, Ellie felt a warm relief. These past few months had been tiring; since the move and preparing for the baby, Kate and Ellie had hardly enough time to sleep. Watching her new little sister doze in the nursery, Ellie knew that her survival had not been by chance. Upon being found by the police after destroying the Elm Street house, Kate and Ellie were rushed to the nearest hospital. The penetration of Kate's stomach wound seemed to heal itself, showing only but an abdominal graze.

They both knew that she had been impaled, but somehow she had been healed and her unborn baby had survived the nightmare. Her pregnancy had not served any complications either, a fact that no one could understand. Ellie had spoken with Dr. Gordon on the phone days prior to Kate's delivery, their conversations were brief but significant. Kristen had relocated to adjust to her blindness, while he had reopened a psychiatric practice just outside of Los Angeles. He had become their closest friend since moving from New York to California, Ellie confided in him, she trusted him.

"Dr. Gordon, do you ever thing about Nancy? What happened to her after she and Freddy battled it out?"

Neil did not like discussing the events prior, it haunted him just as badly as the first time. But Ellie would never stop asking questions, for she herself was the one who defeated Fred Krueger.

He compiled an answer, "I think she moved on to the next life Elle. She was there to protect dreams until someone could take her place. Now that you're here, you've discovered your abilities, you're the only one who can keep Freddy at bay."

"He hasn't come back though. Not once."

"Then you're doing your job."

"But Neil, I don't want it. It's not my fault that I was born into his bloodline. Why can't someone else take it?"

"I understand that your life has been difficult Ellie, but this is what you were destined to do."

"And Nancy? Was she destined to die?"

"No kid, I don't believe that. I believe Nancy was destined to help, to be the guardian of dreams so to speak. She is still watching over you, I know that."

"She's watching over you too. She protected those who she cared about."

"I agree."

As the conversation repeated itself in her head, Ellie examined the baby with explicit detail. She was a miracle, that's for sure. But the explanation of her survival couldn't be explained. Watching baby Alice slumber, she waited for something to happen, something important. There was something about the baby that Ellie couldn't place her finger on.

"Nancy moved on to the next life." She repeated quietly. As she spoke the words the baby barely winced, opening her eyes for a brief second. They were blue, an elegant beautiful blue. Catching her breath Ellie thought of running to the phone to call Dr. Gordon immediately. A nurse walked by to inform her that Kate wanted to know if she could come back to the room. Ellie nodded. As she began to walk back towards Kate's room, she thought, _Nancy is watching over us_.

Once Ellie walked away, baby Alice began to cry.


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm thrilled to see that _I'll See You in My Dreams_ has finally come to a close. It's been 2 years since I started and I think that I ultimately wrote the story I intended to have all along. The story originally was different by means of characters and settings. Though the idea was roughly the same, Ellie had psychic abilities that linked Freddy Krueger to the real world. In one version I had Kate meet Ellie while she was institutionalized, which I admit I still like the idea, but I couldn't make it work. I think part of the reason why this took so long to flesh out was due to the phases of writing I went through. With _Another Nightmare_, I punched it out fairly quickly because I just wanted to essentially write my own version of ANOES with my own characters. This time I had the same characters but needed to do something original.

My continuity has eliminated pretty much ever movie except for 2 of them. I'm ok with that because I like to think that my stories at least are trying to follow a similar path that isn't jumbled by each sequel. The next installment, _When I Awake in Hell_ (title might change), is going to take what was established here and expand it even further. Yes, I'm still planning on it being a crossover with Hellraiser. Is Freddy going to be in it at all, absolutely!

One problem I found with writing this story was that I threw in a whole mix of characters that I ran out of time for. Danny comes and goes, Harry's character is downplayed and then of course I killed him, the Dream Legion started out strong but I'll admit I sorta forgot about them and wasn't sure what to do with them once I got to the climax. These are my mistakes. Would I fix them? Only to flesh out the story more. Meaning more character development, but I wouldn't change what happens to these guys. I had a hard time deciding who among Kate, Harry, Dr. Gordon, Kristen, and Joey to kill. I'm satisfied with my choices. Harry's part in the next one would even be harder for me to write because the story is not about him and Kate anymore. It's about Ellie.

Speaking of which, here are some new things to expect with the next story:

*1st person perspective

*I'm planning on making this much more novel-like.

*Alice, Ellie's little sister, is the other major character.

*Kincaid's appearance (!)

*Pinhead and Freddy working together

Now here's what I would love from you guys, a beta reader. When I write, it's late at night. I just finished this story and it's already one in the morning. By the time I post this and the Preview, it'll be even later. Luckily it's summer so I can get away with that. But it won't be for long then my time here will be even rarer. As for making a 'novel' that's gonna take a lot of time. I want to plan this out though, not write as the story goes to see where it'll lead to (ahem like my last two…). But I also don't want to be stuck writing these late at night and submitting them with stupid typos and errors that I could pick out if I wasn't in a hurry to get the next chapter out. So I would love a beta reader! That will definitely make this new story the best one so far.

Finally I want to discuss the upcoming Nightmare remake. I am against remakes in general -Halloween I'm looking at you- but this time is different. There are several reasons why this movie shouldn't be remade and why it should. Personally I do think that with a concept of a killer who stalks teens in their sleep is just filled with endless possibilities. I do think that while I love the Nightmare movies that the sequels completely lost the edge after Dream Warriors. When I pictured what the movies would be like before I watched them, I was still expecting them to be dark like the first films. And don't ever say that I don't love Robert Englund, he is and always will be Freddy Krueger. That is a freaking fact.

But I am optimistic about this remake. I was hesitant at first but what has me sold is Jackie Earle Haley. If you've ever watched the guy's stuff you'd understand. Particularly Watchmen, good gracious is he awesome in that movie. That's the only reason why I am happy about it. Other than that, it's like oh crap another remake. And the guy playing Nancy's boyfriend, what?! He's not worthy of Johnny Depp's awesomeness. But I like that they're going to use Nancy for future sequels that's really a cool idea. So I guess I'm sorta on the fence but definitely leaning to the pro side. I'm sorry, Jackie Earle Haley is one of the coolest actors ever. He is the only guy worthy of getting this role other than Robert himself. This all could change once the movie comes out next year. Though for right now I'm psyched.

Thanks for reading,

-_Riley_


	28. Sneak Preview

_When I Awake in Hell_

**Prologue**_: Responsibility_

The header on the essay reads the name Ellie Royce, the date is late 2007. When the professor looks up, he sees a determined young woman with copper hair and focused eyes, nothing out of the ordinary here. The other students are handing in stapled papers scrimmaged together from the night before, as they drag hopelessly up into their desks. Outside a breeze has animated a branch to tap against the long and tall windows, as though it's saying hello. Loosening the scarf around my neck, I smile briefly to my professor and sit in a desk like an ordinary student. The problem is that I really am quite out of the ordinary. Despite the confidence in my face and the normality of my clothes; jeans, sneakers, a dark t-shirt and jacket, I'm really not that normal.

I was born Eleanor Madison Burroughs to a couple who's faces I've long since forgotten. My mother had a secret, one that took her by surprise and into a grave when I was only a small child. In a short amount of time I experienced a hellish escapade that I can never tell anyone. I was kidnapped and tortured by a cult called the Dream Legion who tried to exploit abilities I wasn't aware of, until someone ravaged out on them. In an instant the faces I associated with as truly terrifying were burnt to a crisp. Their faces were charred in such a way that they were mutant to even the most experienced coroner. I don't remember the fire, I blacked out. But their demise was the most considerate thing my grandfather ever did for me.

That is until he tried to kill me too.

Unless you are incapable of processing dreams, you'll have likely met my dear grandpa. His skin is paper-thin flesh barely clinging to his gangly body. He has piercing blue eyes that smile devilishly whenever he gets his way. He is never without his fedora and sweater, because even when you're rotting in hell, it can still get bitterly cold. Of course his trademark glove is what everyone remembers. In an angered fist he can slice up your body like a piece of meat, having four blades cut you open is usually how he introduces himself.

My foster mother of almost twelve years, Kate Royce, met my grandfather before I was even conceived. He tried to kill her too. But instead with her late husband they resurrected his body and blew his ass up to the sky. If they had never encountered me, they would have never seen him again. Instead they adopted me into their home, the only one I've ever really called home. I wanted to think that they were my real parents, but you cannot manipulate lies just for your benefit. Despite that they protected me, for we had a connection of similar torments.

But Freddy Krueger came back.

I am the only living relative in the Krueger bloodline, even though I distance myself from the name and history. Therefore it was my responsibility to keep him in line, from severing the realities of the dream world and the awake world. I tried to destroy myself to prevent him from trying to resurrect himself ever again, but I had another type of force that enabled me to defeat him; love. Freddy represents hate and destruction, terror and fear, I am the opposite. In all the years since his last showdown, I've never seen Freddy in the dream realm. He and I can never interact, otherwise the realities meld into one, and chaos ensues. Every time I dream, I'm fighting him away. My sleep results in the balance of dreams, I am essentially the Dream Guardian.

However, when Alice was born, she became the Dream Master.

It's selfish of me to leave the responsibility on her. I enforced a guardianship on her, even though she didn't have to do with. She was just a baby. But I allowed her to bend reality. Now she can manipulate minds and objects through the sleeping realms, I didn't realize how much unstoppable control I really gave her. And it used to be mine, I should have never let her have it. Until she was eight years old, everything seemed to be fine, there had been little to no signs of any psychosis abilities. Once they were unleashed, I realized that I no longer had control of what happened when we slept. It became Alice's responsibility, but it was mine to protect her.

My name is Ellie, I'm the granddaughter of the Dream Demon.


End file.
